Facilis descensus Averni
by S Nuur
Summary: Courfeyrac y Combeferre son amo y esclavo a los ojos de los hombres, amantes lejos de las miradas. La historia de un amor encontrado y perdido, de diecisiete años y una promesa. "Fácil es descender al Averno: de noche y de día está abierta la puerta del negro Dite; pero dar marcha atrás y escapar a las auras del cielo, ésa es la empresa, ésa es la fatiga". Ancient Rome AU
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Bríndisi. 49 a.C.**

El año es el 705 _ab urbe condita._ El lugar, el puerto de Brundisium.

Pero, igual que a un bosque talado no puede llamárselo bosque, un puerto sin barcos no es ya digno de llamarse puerto. Es un erial, una ruina, una masa de agua yerma que hiede a humo y a brea.

Ya no se divisan velas en el horizonte. Los barcos han huido y con ellos Pompeyo, que una vez fue "el Grande", cruzando el Adriático rumbo al Oriente. Mientras tanto Brundisium, sitiada y tomada por asalto, tiembla todavía tras las puertas atrancadas y los postigos clavados, y se asoma temerosa a una rendija para ver cómo una legión ociosa vaga por sus calles.

No es lugar para una mujer, y sin embargo allí está ella: sola, erguida, vigilante, simulando un valor que no siente. Lleva en la liga un puñal que no sabría cómo usar, y por toda armadura una capa ajada y raída por el uso, descolorida por el sol y los elementos. La lluvia de las últimas horas la ha oscurecido, pero en ella aun se adivina el intenso color carmesí: es la capa de un oficial, y la muchacha confía en que la protegerá de los lobos hambrientos que pasan a su lado, relamiéndose.

Ella es joven, de poco más de veinte años, y hermosa, al menos para quienes no saben que sus vestiduras ocultan terribles cicatrices. Una vez, fue una esclava. Sesenta denarios de plata entregó su último amo por la doncella que fue: quince años, dulce como las cerezas y mansa como un corderito. ¡Sesenta denarios! Casi la mitad del precio del caballo, que es una mala bestia poseída por demonios.

El olor a humo inquieta al animal, pero la joven sujeta las riendas con lo que ella cree que es mano firme, y espera. Él ha dicho: "Espérame", y ella espera.

•••

―Estoy buscando a una persona ―dice el recién llegado. El acento es romano; el tono, exigente.

―Yo tengo algunas ―responde con desgana el anfitrión, que no ha levantado la vista de su escritorio ni el cálamo del papiro. Las cuentas no salen.

―La persona que yo busco es un joven romano. Es alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

―¿Un esclavo?

Hay una pausa llamativa y el recién llegado, secamente, contesta:

―Así es.

―¿Un esclavo que os pertenecía? ¿Y que habéis perdido?

―Se llama Combeferre.

―No acostumbro a preguntarles su nombre ―le explica el anfitrión repasando lo escrito mientras se seca la tinta―. No es una cuestión moral: vendo mucho.

Vendía; la palabra es "vendía". Nassar, el egipcio, regenta un negocio en el puerto de Brundisium que había sido próspero... hasta antes de ayer.

Porque hoy no hay barcos en el puerto, los comerciantes han huido en desbandada como las ratas de un naufragio y las carreteras están cortadas, tomadas por las legiones del procónsul Cayo Julio César. Su clientela, otrora distinguida, la componen hoy soldados borrachos que toman su negocio por un burdel. Éste, por lo menos, está sobrio y ha venido a comprar. Insiste:

―El hombre que yo busco es cultivado, habla griego y también hebreo. No habrás visto a muchos como él.

―Pero he visto a muchos como vos ―dice Nassar―: Un hombre pierde la paciencia, vende lo que deseaba conservar y entonces acude a mí, desesperado. O quizá nunca lo vendisteis y os lo robaran, o puede que él huyera. Es alarmante el número de esclavos huidos en los últimos años; la cifra es pavorosa, catastrófica. Es por ese bárbaro agitador, ese...

Una bolsa de monedas aterriza pesadamente sobre los documentos que Nassar repasa con tanto celo. Es una bolsa pequeña, del tamaño de un puño, pero cuando Nassar la toma con las puntas de sus dedos cargados de anillos, comprueba que pesa. Oro, le dicen sus dedos, que son la balanza más precisa que él conoce.

Los ojos pintados del egipcio se alzan, por fin, hacia quien tan aparatosamente reclama su atención...

...para encontrar, entre el cambiante claroscuro que arroja la única lámpara de aceite, la mirada de un halcón.

―Las circunstancias en las que lo perdí no te incumben ―dice cortante el romano―. Deseo recuperarlo, y eso es todo cuanto has de saber.

Es un hombre joven, más de lo que su voz severa y autoritaria hacía creer. Nassar le calcula veinticinco años... y más oro del que contiene aquella bolsa. Nassar, el egipcio, se ha pasado muchos años mirando a los aristócratas desde el fango del arroyo; sabe reconocer a uno cuando lo tiene delante, aunque se le presente envuelto en andrajos de campaña y apestando a caballo. Es por esa soberbia que a todos les rezuma de los poros, esa altivez, ese aire inconfundible de quienes están acostumbrados a mandar.

Y a ser obedecidos.

Rizos negros como trazos de tinta enmarcan un rostro correcto, bien proporcionado, y bajo el brillo del sudor y la película de hollín y polvo del camino, bien afeitado como manda el código militar. Posee aquel joven una nariz por la que matarían muchas mujeres, labios llenos que se aprietan en una línea tensa, dura, y los ojos verdes de Holisa. Su porte es grave, pero los graciosos hoyuelos revelan que ni la sonrisa ni la risa le han sido extrañas. Con un par de noches de sueño que borrasen las terribles ojeras que enmarcan sus ojos, sería sin duda un bello joven.

―Os escucho ―asiente Nassar, que deja el cálamo.

―Habla ―responde él―. Di, ¿lo has visto?

―Es posible.

―Eso no me sirve.

―Si lo vi fue hace tiempo, y ya no lo tengo aquí.

―Está bien, pero dime lo que sepas. Te pagaré ―señala con el mentón la bolsa, cruzando sobre el pecho los brazos. En la mano izquierda luce una joya singular que destaca sobre el resto de su sobrio atuendo marcial: un anillo de plata con una piedra engastada del color del fuego: un topacio, cree Nassar al principio, antes de notar que es una piedra de ámbar.

―Puede que comprara uno así. Hará semanas o hará meses. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

―En Roma fue escriba y asistente de un Senador. Maestro, médico..., poeta.

―Un dechado de virtudes, sí... que yo seguramente regalaría. ―El egipcio suspira, como reprochándose su mal ojo―. ¿Qué más? ¿Joven, decís?

―Mayor que yo.

―_Tsk_, no tan joven. ¿Cicatrices?

―En la espalda.

―Como todos.

―Y en las muñecas ―añade el joven―. En las dos. ―No lo dice abiertamente, pero ha bajado el tono.

―¿Queréis decir marcas? ¿De las cadenas? ―pregunta Nassar, porque conviene asegurarse.

―No.

Nassar comprende y asiente.

―Eso no se olvida, porque baja el precio. Ahora recuerdo al joven. No hablaba mucho para ser políglota como decís. Pero confiaros a quién se lo vendí...

Un hombre más atento, quizá menos cegado por el brillo del oro ajeno, notaría que los ojos del joven se estrechan peligrosamente llegados a este punto.

Para Nassar, el egipcio, todo sucede demasiado deprisa: hay un movimiento y su escritorio se tambalea, y de pronto sus propias vestiduras de seda lo asfixian, aprisionadas en un puño férreo que lo arranca bruscamente de su silla. Hay un golpe que es el de su propia espalda contra la mesa de costosísimo ébano, cuyo contenido se precipita caóticamente al suelo con un estruendo de metal y cristales rotos.

―Eres un charlatán y un mentiroso ―sisea el romano, que lo sujeta contra la mesa y que se ha inclinado tanto sobre él que sus dos rostros casi se tocan. Hay en sus ojos un fuego verde que podría si quisiera reducirlo a cenizas... y en su mano un cuchillo que Nassar no ve, pero que siente helado en la garganta.

―Aggh... Aso... ―logra graznar el egipcio.

―Aso, quédate donde estás ―advierte el romano al esclavo que no ve pero que sabe que está a su espalda, un formidable nubio que guardaba la puerta del egipcio y que ha irrumpido de golpe alarmado por el estrépito―, o verás como abro a tu amo en canal y hago de ti un hombre libre en lugar de un lamentable guardaespaldas.

El nubio duda; el romano, no.

―Esclavista ―sisea con la voz envenenada―, eres tú quién lo ha dicho: soy un hombre desesperado. No juegues conmigo; ni se te ocurra. Te degollaría como el cerdo que eres, y serías un cadáver más de los que se pudren en las calles. Te lo pregunto por última vez, y te juro por tus dioses y por los míos que si me mientes, será lo último que hagas.

―No... ―empieza a decir Nassar, pero lo detiene el escalofrío que le provoca el calor viscoso de su propia sangre corriéndole por la garganta. La hoja se le clava inclemente en la piel, y la mano que la blande es decidida, pero no firme; tiembla, aunque no más que Nassar.

―No, ¿qué? ―lo apremia el romano.

―No... lo recuerdo...

―Haz memoria.

―No recuerdo...

―¡PIENSA!

Temeroso de hablar, Nassar va a negar con la cabeza y casi se degüella. Demasiado tarde ha comprendido que aquel joven lo ha engañado, que le ha tendido alguna clase de trampa y que él ha mordido el anzuelo. Maldito sea César y malditos sus perros, maldito Pompeyo y malditos los hijos de la loba Roma, que de amamantarse de violencia y guerra degollarían a un hombre por tan poco o por nada. Por un esclavo...

―No... ―gruñe Nassar―. No he visto a vuestro esclavo... no... No.

Sin apartar el cuchillo, el joven toma la bolsa que antes arrojó. La voltea sobre la mesa con deliberada lentitud y seis piezas de oro caen pesadamente, una a una, junto al rostro de Nassar.

―Por tus ojos ―dice. Ha regresado a él la calma, una calma gélida y amenazante como la que sigue a una tormenta y precede a otra―. Por tus oídos.

Entonces lo suelta y el nubio, Aso, cimitarra en mano, da un paso amenazante.

―¡No! ―lo detiene su amo, que se palpa la garganta con mano presa de un incontrolable temblor―. Eres un inútil. ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!

El nubio sale y el amo gruñe. Acaba de ver la insignia que el romano luce en el hombro, antes oculta entre los pliegues de sus vestiduras: Oficial. Tribuno. La ciudad, que ahora es de César, lo es también de sus capitanes. Si lo toca es hombre muerto. Y el romano, mal rayo lo parta, lo sabe.

―En el monte Palatino está la casa del Senador Gillenormand ―dice el romano―. Si llegas a saber del hombre que busco envía allí tus noticias. Las entregarás a la señora de la casa, que se llama Cosette, y a nadie más que a ella. La dama te pagará de mi parte.

Nassar no asiente, pero comprende. El oro sigue en la mesa y el patricio hace ademán de marcharse.

―Y vos ―lo llama el egipcio―, ¿cómo os llamáis?

El romano ya está en la puerta y ha apartado la pesada cortina. Bajo ella se detiene un instante y sin girarse, dice:

―Courfeyrac.

•••

Un caballo de guerra y una muchacha menuda esperan a Courfeyrac donde él los dejó. La chica tiembla y el caballo piafa, impaciente, coceando el suelo enfangado.

―¿Señor? ―pregunta la muchacha con voz queda, entregándole al joven las riendas del animal. Se apresura a quitarse la capa y se la tiende, pero él no hace ademán de aceptarla. No la mira; nunca lo hace. Le habla muy poco y siempre con frialdad. Sólo dice:

―Vamos.

Se pone en marcha llevando al animal de las riendas, y no mira atrás para comprobar que la muchacha lo sigue con la mirada en los pies.


	2. Capítulo 1 Las costas de Ítaca

**Tres años antes...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Las costas de Ítaca**

**Roma. 52 a.C.**

A última hora de la tarde, lo que distinguía a los patricios de los esclavos era que los últimos corrían y los primeros, paseaban. La última luz parecía espolear la frenética vida del Foro, que se precipitaba a vender, a comprar, a ultimar, a liquidar.

―¡Naranjas! ¡Las primeras del invierno! ―anunciaba a viva voz una mujer que caminaba encorvada bajo el peso del cesto.

―¡Dátiles!

―¡Arenques en salazón!

El aguador, haciendo sonar la campana, se cruzaba con dos senadores togados, y éstos con la litera de una dama transportada a hombros por cuatro esclavos fornidos. En el corazón de Roma, que era el centro del mundo, se mezclaban todos los colores de piel, se respiraban todos los aromas, se profesaban todos los cultos, se hablaban todos los idiomas.

A la hora en punto, el _praeco_ subió a la tribuna de los oradores y comenzó a leer públicamente las noticias. Cayo Julio César, decía con voz potente, procónsul y gobernador de las Galias, había conquistado la fortaleza de Alesia y derrotado a las bárbaras hordas del rebelde Vercingétorix.

Entre el público que se había congregado cerca de la tribuna se encontraba un joven alto y esbelto, de profundos ojos gris azulado, que llevaba al hombro una bolsa de la que asomaban varios volúmenes protegidos en fundas de piel suave. Vestía una sencilla túnica de buena lana azul añil, y sobre ella una capa de color pardo que lo protegía del frío de diciembre.

No estuvo allí mucho rato. Cuando el _praeco_ hubo acabado de leer las noticias relevantes y pasó a las de índole más mundana, el joven salió del círculo de oyentes. Hizo un alto en el puesto del vendedor de hierbas que estacionaba su carro cerca del templo de los Dioscuros, y al marcharse depositó dos ases en el platillo de un veterano ciego que pedía limosna, que lo llenó de bendiciones y lo llamó "señor".

―Buenas tardes, muchacho ―lo saludó un edil público que lo había reconocido.

―Magistrado Sabino ―dijo respetuosamente el joven―. Buenas tardes, magistrado.

―¿Cómo se encuentra tu señor? Deseo que su salud haya mejorado.

―El senador está bien, gracias por preguntar.

―Transmítele mis saludos, y mis respetos a su noble esposa.

―Así lo haré.

El edil se fue y el joven continuó su camino, abandonó el foro y se internó en las calles empinadas que ascendían al monte Palatino.

El sol ya había caído cuando llegó a su casa. Pasó de largo la puerta principal, que sólo cruzaba en compañía del señor, y en la creciente oscuridad no reparó en la corona de hojas que alguien había colgado sobre la puerta. Se dirigió al portón trasero que se abría a las caballerizas y al patio, y al entrar no se fijó en el caballo que los mozos estaban abrevando y cepillando, un animal díscolo y nervioso de lustroso pelaje negro que trataba de morder a sus cuidadores.

Accedió a la cocina y cruzó entre los fogones sin que nadie le preguntara de dónde venía o a dónde iba. Pero en la cocina había más movimiento que de costumbre, y aquello el joven sí lo notó. Los esclavos andaban atareados, la cocinera repartía instrucciones y entre idas y venidas, todos cuchicheaban y comentaban. Lydia, la tímida y bonita esclava que solía atender las alcobas de la señora, portaba un ánfora de vino y se había detenido en la puerta para arreglarse apresuradamente el cabello y la túnica, del mismo color índigo que la del joven. La muchacha tomó aliento, irguió la espalda y sólo entonces salió de la cocina caminando con elegancia y sin prisa.

Cuando el joven entró en la casa oyó voces procedentes del atrio. Hacia allí se dirigió Lydia llevando el vino, y cuando apartó las cortinas de seda para pasar entre ellas, el joven entrevió las siluetas, sentadas o recostadas, de los integrantes de una pequeña reunión.

―...es ambicioso, cuenta con la lealtad del ejército y sabe cómo granjearse el amor del pueblo ―estaba diciendo el amo de la casa―. Hacéis mal en posicionaros en contra, Gillenormand.

―La tribuna de los populares no ve lo que tiene delante de los ojos ―replicó el aludido con su habitual falta de tacto―. Pero yo lo veo venir de lejos, y ya tengo noventa años. ¿Qué nos dice eso?

―¿Que cuando habláis de los reyes, es porque conocisteis al primero en persona? ―aventuró una tercera voz más juvenil.

Las sombras pálidas de la galería se llenaron del sonido de risas. Y el joven, que se había girado y se disponía a marcharse, se detuvo y miró atrás.

Las cortinas se mecían en una suave danza al son de la brisa, cayendo desde el techo en largos pliegues bañados desde el interior por la luz difusa y dorada de las lámparas de aceite. El joven caminó detrás de ellas al abrigo de las columnas que rodeaban al atrio, y en el lugar donde los paños se unían dejando entre ellos una estrecha abertura, allí se detuvo. Una franja de luz cruzó su rostro, del que una palidez singular se había apoderado en un instante. Y sus ojos gris azulado, brillando con una luz distinta a la de las lámparas, se asomaron por fin al interior.

―Está bien, basta de política ―estaba diciendo el senador Gillenormand―. Cuando éramos jóvenes, íbamos a la guerra esperando gloria y riquezas. Cuando te encontrabas hundido hasta la cintura en el fango helado del bárbaro norte, rodeado de salvajes melenudos bebedores de sangre, lo que nos calentaba el espíritu era soñar con un Triunfo. Te veías a ti mismo entrando en Roma en un carro dorado tirado por leones, laureado, saludando a las mujeres. Pero nuestros jóvenes... ¡bah, miradlos ahora! Vuelven de la guerra y sólo se los oye decir: "¡República! ¡República!".

Junto al anciano senador se sentaba, con la espalda muy recta, su anodina hija mayor, que también era ya la única, y a su otro lado su joven nieto, cuyos pensamientos estaban ausentes y cuyo polvoriento atuendo militar hablaba del primer descanso tras muchas millas. Frente a los invitados, ocupando el _kline _central, se encontraba el señor de la casa, y a su izquierda se recostaba su joven esposa, de la mitad de su edad, rizos pelirrojos cayendo en cascada sobre delicados hombros torneados y manos desnudas de joyas, suaves y blancas, reposando sobre su abultado vientre.

Y allí, a la derecha del _pater familias..._ estaba_ él: _mismo atuendo militar cubierto de polvo, mejillas besadas por el sol y el frío... ojos verdes, tan brillantes...

Sonreía. Reía y decía muy afectado:

―Ilustre, eso no es justo. No os sorprendáis tanto si os digo que hoy mismo mi querido _Marius ―_el aludido despertó de golpe de su ensoñación al oír su nombre―, que tal parece vuelve a estar entre nosotros; nuestro Marius, aquí presente, ha experimentado esta tarde la epopeya del retorno al hogar, e igual que Ulises oía sirenas, él jura haber visto con sus ojos a Venus reencarnada. ¿Veis, señor, como no todo está perdido?

―¡Marius! ―exclamó el abuelo.

―¿Qué se ha hecho de los amigos en quienes se podía confiar? ―se quejó Marius con las mejillas encendidas.

―Oh, si lo hubierais visto... ¡Casi se cae del caballo!

―¡Basta!

―¿Y quién es ella? ―quiso saber la esposa del señor, que pese a aventajar al muchacho en muy pocos años se dirigía a él como si fuese mucho más joven que ella.

―No es nadie.

―Eso me temo ―suspiró su abuelo―. No obstante, brindemos. ¡Por Venus, la plebeya, la lavandera, la remendona!

―Por favor, padre, no blasfeméis ―pidió su hija.

―Calla, mujer. ¡Hermosa, ven! Llena la copa a este anciano.

Lydia acudió presurosa a escanciar más vino, y mientras lo hacía, el joven de los ojos verdes levantó la mirada brevemente y espió las sombras que rodeaban el atrio.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Las voces murieron, la brisa exhaló su último aliento, el vino se tornó en arena gris y el aire, en cenizas. Se había extinguido toda la luz del mundo; en aquel cruce de miradas, el tiempo se había detenido.

•••

Atrás iba quedando la luz de las lámparas, y el sonido de las voces se apagaba en la distancia conforme Courfeyrac se alejaba del atrio. Se había excusado por unos minutos, y ni uno sólo perdió buscando; sabía a dónde dirigirse.

Un arco sin puerta daba acceso al _tablinum_, y bajo aquel arco detuvo el joven sus pasos.

Él estaba de pie junto a los nichos que contenían los volúmenes de la biblioteca. No dijo nada, y sólo lo miró en el silencio profundo de sus ojos, que a la luz de la única lámpara brillaban como el agua inundada de sol.

―Un hombre cruza los Alpes en pleno invierno ―habló Courfeyrac dirigiéndose al aire o al éter, no en latín, sino en griego, y lentamente se movió hacia él―, soportando el frío, padeciendo innumerables penurias. Y cuando llega por fin a su casa, extenuado, exhausto... ¿no puede otro cruzar el atrio para recibirlo?

―Tenéis invitados... ―empezó Combeferre también en griego.

―...obligando al primero ―continuó Courfeyrac como si no lo hubiese oído, moviéndose hacia él con la estudiada deliberación de una pantera― a acudir él mismo a buscar lo que se le debe. Todo nos parece terriblemente inapropiado... dadas las circunstancias.

Con la última palabra se detuvo, pero sólo porque ya no podía ir más lejos. Había invadido impunemente el espacio del otro joven, adueñándose hasta del aliento que respiraba. Combeferre se lo permitió, y sin retroceder sostuvo su mirada.

―Bienvenido a casa ―susurró.

―Mejor ―sonrió Courfeyrac―. ¿Tan difícil ha sido?

Combeferre no respondió inmediatamente ni fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

―Dos años ―susurró. El tono contenido de su voz hizo que el corazón de Courfeyrac latiera con fuerza. Si alguno de los dos respiraba, el aire no lo notó.

Combeferre había mirado por encima de su hombro hacia el arco que se abría al corredor en penumbra. Courfeyrac siguió la dirección de su mirada y buscó a su espalda, supo que estaban solos...

Y con un último paso jadeante se arrojó a sus labios.

Fue un beso hambriento, sediento, feroz. Courfeyrac se aferró a su ropa, a su cuello, a sus rubios cabellos, y él a su cintura, a su espalda, a su rostro, con manos que buscaban a ciegas, que exigían, que querían apoderarse del otro. Retrocedieron juntos, trastabillando y sin dejar de besarse, y al abrigo de los estantes que los ocultaban de otros ojos se devoraron con los labios y con los dientes.

―Dos años ―jadeó Courfeyrac con la primera bocanada de aire, que tardó mucho en llegar. Podía vivir sin aire, decidió, y volvió a sus labios como un suicida―. Dioses, te he extrañado... cómo te he extrañado...

―¿Cuándo has vuelto...?

―¿Me amas todavía?

―¿Estoy vivo y respiro?

―Tú, sí. ¿Y yo? ―sollozó Courfeyrac entre jadeos, temblando más cada vez que se encontraban sus bocas―. Bésame...

Él no había dejado de besarlo, y Courfeyrac estaba de espaldas contra el estante. Sintió la presión de aquel cuerpo añorado contra el suyo, y enloqueció.

―Para... espera... ―susurró Combeferre contra sus labios―. Aquí, no...

Courfeyrac clavó en su piel las uñas de su frustración, con los dientes le mostró su desacuerdo, y él gimió presa del dolor y del mismo deseo. Después llegó la forzosa calma y los dos se miraron a los ojos, frente contra frente, deseándose bajo la ropa.

―Quiero verte a solas ―susurró Courfeyrac. Combeferre asintió.

―Esta noche.

Aquellas dos palabras eran poesía... y eran también dos lanzas. Haberlo esperado dos años... y no poderlo esperar dos horas...

Courfeyrac respiró buscando la calma, sin dejar de contemplar su rostro; no había cambiado nada. Él lo había esperado, lo amaba todavía; eso, tampoco había cambiado. Sonriendo sin proponérselo, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, y dejó que él lo envolviera en sus brazos.

Estaba en casa.

•••

Horas más tarde, después de que los invitados se hubieran despedido y el atrio quedara silencioso, Courfeyrac encendía una vela en honor de los dioses Lares de la casa. Sopló suavemente para apagar la incendaja, y el aire se fue llenando del aroma del incienso.

En el pequeño altar había depositado un puñado de sal y otro de aceitunas, y en silencio dio gracias a la Madre Silenciosa por permitirle regresar sano y salvo a su hogar, y por proteger en su ausencia a quienes allí habitaban. Humildemente, pidió su bendición para su padre, rogando que le otorgara salud y una larga vida; pidió que bendijera a Valeria, su esposa, y al hijo que ella esperaba, su hermano o su hermana. Pidió por todos aquellos hombres y mujeres cuyos corazones eran tan leales, cuyas manos tanto trabajaban por aquel techo que los cobijaba, y les deseó felicidad.

Sosteniendo la mano de Combeferre, que guardaba silencio a su lado, dio gracias a la Madre y a sus Hijos por permitirles cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho. Dos años habían pasado, y hoy habían vuelto a reunirse. Después de tanta soledad, de tantas noches largas, de tanto dolor y del horror de la guerra, terrible aún en la victoria, Courfeyrac volvía a sentir el calor del ser amado.

―¿Es codicioso desear tantas cosas? ―murmuró, sus ojos verdes abstraídos en la danza de la llamita votiva.

―¿Has pedido algo para ti? ―dijo Combeferre suavemente.

―No ―respondió Courfeyrac―. Y aun así, todo.

Era tal el silencio que se podía escuchar el canto de los grillos en el jardín, y en el tejado se oyó el aleteo de algún ave nocturna. Courfeyrac dijo:

―Te he traído un regalo.

Ahora que había presentado sus ofrendas a los dioses domésticos, podía entregárselo. Se giró hacia Combeferre, y de su túnica sacó un pedazo de lino doblado sobre sí mismo, que desenvolvió con cuidado. Contenía un anillo de plata y ámbar que a la luz de la llamita que ardía en el _lararium_ brilló con reflejos de fuego y miel.

―Lo compré en un mercado de Lutecia. Pensé que te gustaría... porque tiene una mariposa dentro. ¿La ves?

Combeferre no la vio. Estaba mirando su rostro de un modo que a Courfeyrac le robó el corazón. De todas maneras, había sido suyo siempre.

―¿Querrás aceptarlo?

―Querré si tú quieres. Lo que tú me ofrezcas, yo lo acepto.

Courfeyrac tomó su mano y se lo puso en el dedo, y él lo miró sin decir nada. Allí estaba la mariposa, como Courfeyrac había dicho: diminuta, bella y muerta, conservada para siempre en su prisión dorada.

―He pensado en ti ―dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja. Siempre en voz baja, siempre en griego, nunca en latín. Se lo dijo ante los ojos de los dioses, que todo lo ven, que todo lo saben. A los ojos de los hombres, ellos eran _res_ y hombre libre, _dominus_ y esclavo...― ¿Vendrás esta noche?

―Si quieres, iré.

―Si vienes, te esperaré.

Pero los dioses, que todo lo ven, que todo lo saben, sabían lo que eran realmente: dos corazones y dos almas, hermanas e iguales, que se habían unido libremente.

Y los bendecían.

•••

Lydia había robado unas gotas de perfume a su señora; ahora, tenía miedo de que ella lo descubriera. Le temblaban las manos; se sentía insegura de todo.

Había cambiado su túnica por otra que ceñía mejor su figura y que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, de una blancura inmaculada.

Había preparado las habitaciones del joven señor con esmero. Había abierto las ventanas para que el aire circulara, y después las había vuelto a cerrar para caldear las estancias con brasas rociadas con hierbas aromáticas. Había mullido las plumas del colchón, había puesto sábanas limpias y había ahuecado todas las almohadas. Había llenado la pila de agua fresca, había puesto toallas nuevas, en la mesa había dejado agua, vino y fruta. Había encendido lámparas y velas, había revisado cada rincón en busca de alimañas y había perseguido por toda la pared una lagartija que al final había desaparecido, cabía esperar que para siempre.

Y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Su señor tardaba, así que la muchacha se detuvo frente al espejo de bronce y estudió su aspecto... que era desastroso. No había tenido tiempo de acicalarse las uñas, y aunque había trenzado y recogido su negra melena, lo había hecho apresuradamente y no estaba satisfecha del resultado.

Su corazón casi escapó de su pecho cuando algo se movió en el espejo. Se giró de golpe, sin gracia ni decoro, y vio que su señor acababa de entrar a la alcoba contigua que daba acceso al dormitorio. Lydia tomó aliento y corrió a situarse junto a la puerta, las manos unidas tras su espalda, y cuando Courfeyrac se acercó dijo con su voz más dulce:

―Buenas noches, _domine._

Él alzó de golpe la vista y la miró como si se tratara de un espectro.

―Ah, Lydia... No te había visto. ¿Todavía levantada?

―Esperaba a mi señor.

―Y tu señor te ha hecho esperar ―sonrió él como si se tratase de alguna broma. Pasó y ella fue tras él para ayudarlo a desvestirse. Él la dejó hacer.

―Estáis muy fatigado ―observó ella. Durante la cena lo había visto reír y conversar animadamente, pero ahora podía ver sus ojos llenos de cansancio.

―El viaje ha sido largo ―dijo él.

―Aquí os recobrareis ―murmuró Lydia tratando de no pensar en la piel bajo sus manos. Vio cicatrices allí donde antes no las había habido, y el horror se apoderó de sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso que bajo la luz tenue era casi violeta.

―No te asustes ―sonrió Courfeyrac al ver su expresión―. Son rasguños, nada más.

―Habéis sufrido...

―Nada que no pueda sanar ―le aseguró él. Tomó su mano y la besó cariñosamente―. Hueles bien ―observó.

―¿S-sí...?

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Tu nueva señora te trata bien?

―Sí, _domine _―musitó ella. Le temblaban las rodillas, porque había intentado no pensar en sus manos, pero ya no podía pensar en nada más.

Cuando Lydia era casi una niña, y le contaron las cosas que toda mujer debe saber, la habían asustado hablándole de los hombres. Le habían advertido que eran bestias salvajes que nunca se saciaban, que tomaban lo que querían cuándo y cómo lo querían, que se enfadaban cuando no estaban satisfechos y que entonces eran aun peores. Le habían dicho que ella debía aceptarlo y ser siempre complaciente. Y ella lo había creído.

Pero él había sido bueno con ella, la había tratado bien.

La primera vez que la tuvo en su lecho, le preguntó si lo deseaba. A ella la habían enseñado a responder siempre que sí, pero respondió que sí porque era cierto. Era una chiquilla, y él sólo un muchacho. Pero las cosas que la había hecho sentir...

Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello, pero Lydia era incapaz de olvidarlo, porque el recuerdo la atormentaba por las noches. Después llegaron las noches de aquellos dos años, los que él había estado ausente. Había sufrido tanto pensando que algo terrible pudiera suceder que había llegado a sobresaltarse cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Ahora que, por fin, él había regresado, Lydia sentía renacer la esperanza. Porque si bien era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que él no había vuelto a pedirle nada, incluso mucho tiempo antes de marcharse, también pudiera ser que la soledad y la distancia hubieran despertado en él recuerdos mejores... deseos de otro tiempo... o sólo deseos, deseos simplemente; los que todos los hombres tienen.

Era poca cosa, era terrible si lo pensaba... pero sólo si lo pensaba. Si él la volvía a querer, aunque fuera sólo una vez más, ella se conformaría.

Él se había sentado en la cama, y Lydia recorrió la habitación apagando las luces. Dejó encendida una sola, la que estaba junto al espejo, y conteniendo el corazón en su pecho, susurró tiernamente:

―¿Desea mi señor algo más?

―¿Hum? ―inquirió Courfeyrac, que se había quedado mirando algún punto en la distancia.

―¿Desea mi señor... alguna... cosa?

―Que no salga el sol en veinte horas... o en veinte días ―sonrió Courfeyrac pasándose los dedos entre los rebeldes rizos― Y que alguien mate a mi caballo. ―Suspiró―. Ve a descansar, Lydia. Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme.

Lydia tragó para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

―Sí_, domine_... No, _domine_ ―se corrigió inmediatamente―. No tenéis que disculparos...

―Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, señor.

Lydia salió y más que caminar, huyó. Atravesó la casa hasta el atrio y cayó de rodillas frente al altar de los Lares, y conteniendo las lágrimas rezó una plegaria a la Madre Silenciosa. En su corazón, sabía que no tenía derecho a aquello que pedía.

•••

_―Si quieres, iré ―había dicho Combeferre._

_―Si vienes, te esperaré._

Combeferre cumplió su parte del trato; Courfeyrac, no.

Para cuando Combeferre acudió a su alcoba de madrugada, el alado Morfeo ya le había arrebatado a su amante, y entre sus brazos lo había llevado a su morada de espíritus y augurios.

Combeferre rodeó lentamente la cama, contemplando al muchacho dormido a través del sedoso dosel. Tan profundamente dormía que no se alteró la dulce cadencia de su respiración cuando Combeferre se sentó a su lado ni cuando, con dedos amorosos, acarició la ancha cicatriz que vio en su hombro desnudo. La herida que allí había habido, la habían cerrado con hierro y fuego; así sanaban los médicos carniceros que marchaban con las legiones, los mismos que llamaban salvaje al bárbaro extranjero.

Combeferre quería acariciar aquella espalda, llenarla de besos, y pasar los dedos entre las hebras de noche de su cabello. Quería verlo abrir los ojos, brillantes del sueño robado, y amarlo hasta que el sol los amenazara con sus rayos. Tenía sed de su piel... aquella piel que había sido blanca y sedosa, y que marcaban ahora crueles líneas afiladas. Algunas de ellas desaparecerían con el tiempo; otras, permanecerían para siempre. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaban las heridas del alma? ¿Y cómo serían de profundas?

Dos años atrás, un joven había volado a conquistar los laureles del sanguinario Marte. ¿Qué hombre había regresado?

Allí dormido, Courfeyrac aún era la inocente criatura que una vez había conocido y amado irremediablemente. Su rostro de bronceadas mejillas reposaba sereno y en calma, entreabiertos los dulces labios que inconscientes, aun tentaban los más voraces deseos. Pero sus ojos, ahora cerrados tras espesas pestañas, le habían dicho a Combeferre que algo había pasado en su alma. ¿Qué había sido? Habían hablado tan poco...

Combeferre no le habló; no lo despertó aquella noche. Mañana, él se lo reprocharía.

Pero eso sería mañana. Hasta entonces, dormiría.


	3. Capítulo 2 La casa de Psique

**Capítulo 2. La casa de Psique**

El día estaba ya muy avanzado, y el sol muy alto en el cielo cuando Courfeyrac despertó en una cama vacía.

Junto a aquella cama, que tardó mucho en reconocer como la suya, encontró un anillo de plata y ámbar.

•••

Courfeyrac no encontró a su padre en el _tablinum_. El día había amanecido despejado y el sol calentaba, y los asuntos de la mañana se habían trasladado al exterior.

El reloj de sol marcaba casi la hora cuarta, y la casa todavía estaba llena de gente. Hombres vestidos de toga se reunían en pequeños grupos bajo las columnas que rodeaban el peristilo, y entre las hiedras trepadoras y los jazmines desnudos de flores se los oía hablar en voz baja. Eran los clientes de la familia que venían a rendir a su _patronus_ el saludo matutino.

En el patio, a la sombra de las celosías, se había instalado un único _kline _cubierto de ricos almohadones. Lo ocupaba el petulante gato persa de la señora de la casa, y el señor recibía a sus clientes sentado en una silla, sencilla y sin respaldo, en cuyo brazo se acodaba silencioso y grave, el mentón descansando en sus dedos.

Frente a él había una silla que estaba vacía, y un cliente que estaba de pie. Courfeyrac se situó a una distancia prudente para no interrumpirlo, y mientras esperaba se consagró al epicúreo placer de contemplar a Combeferre.

Su amigo estaba de pie al lado de su padre, y en silencio asistía al intercambio entre cliente y patrón. Sostenía un banquillo de escritura, y tomaba notas de cuando en cuando. El sol le doraba los cabellos, y las celosías dibujaban guirnaldas de sombras que jugaban sobre su piel. Estaba tan encantador que Courfeyrac tuvo que recordarse lo enfadado que estaba con él.

―Buenos días, padre ―saludó cuando el cliente fue despedido.

―Buenas días ―respondió su padre en un tono que más bien sugería "buenas tardes".

―Buenos días, Combeferre ―saludó ahora Courfeyrac. Sólo entonces lo miró él directamente aunque Courfeyrac, para castigarlo, no le devolvió la mirada, y Combeferre tuvo que conformarse con verlo levantar una comisura.

―Buenos días, _domine _―dijo.

Había en aquello (siempre lo había habido) algo de terrible y algo de perverso. Courfeyrac, que odiaba que él tuviera que llamarlo así, adoraba al mismo tiempo aquellos momentos de silenciosa intimidad en público, aquella suerte de juego. Quizá... seguramente... porque estaba prohibido. El fuego siempre ha ejercido sobre los mortales la fascinación de lo sagrado, de lo peligroso, de lo destructivo.

―¿Por qué no me ha despertado _nadie_? ―preguntó Courfeyrac a _nadie _en particular mientras inspeccionaba una fuente de manzanas y seleccionaba la más roja y turgente. No había vino, sólo agua.

―Valeria ha insistido en que hoy te dejasen descansar ―fue la respuesta de su padre.

―Vuestra esposa es muy gentil.

―Es una mujer. Las mujeres nos consienten.

―Ya tenéis edad para que os consientan. ―El fuego... y los mortales. Courfeyrac mordió la manzana y se acomodó en el _kline_ para disgusto del_ otro_ felino, que se apartó de mala gana―. Tenéis muchos clientes nuevos ―observó―. ¿Es ése Aulo Furio?

Su padre gesticuló hacia uno de los clientes, que se aproximó.

―Buenos días, Aulo Furio ―saludó Courfeyrac alegremente―. Las musas os siguen los pasos, porque vuestra sola presencia me ha inspirado deseos de ir al teatro. Vos podréis orientarme. Decidme, ¿qué se representa estos días?

―En Roma nunca faltan las diversiones, señor, y yo con gusto os las enumeraré. Mi propia compañía, si me lo permitís, representa esta noche una obra.

_―Qué oportuno._ ¿De qué obra se trata?

―Orestes, si os place.

―Otro amante de la novedad ―masculló Courfeyrac detrás de su manzana.

―¿Señor? ―preguntó el cliente, que no lo había oído.

―Sin duda asistiré, buen Furio. Gracias. Entonces, os veré después.

―Mi señor me honra ―dijo el cliente, y se retiró. Courfeyrac miró entonces a su padre.

―¿Qué decís, padre? ¿Querréis acompañarme al teatro? Traed a vuestra esposa. Será una velada agradable.

―Hoy tengo asuntos que atender ―respondió su padre repasando un documento―. Y Valeria, en su estado, no debe exponerse a una multitud.

―Lo comprendo ―suspiró el joven. Se sentía especialmente orgulloso de sus nefastas dotes interpretativas, y la representación había llegado a su inevitable clímax: Courfeyrac tuvo una revelación de los cielos, levantó la cabeza y dijo―: ¿Y tú?

―¿Señor? ―dijo Combeferre. Courfeyrac conocía bien aquel brillo de complicidad en sus ojos.

―¿Quieres venir? Sin duda tu señor encontrará el modo de prescindir de ti por unas horas. ¿Padre?

Su padre fue a responder, pero lo interrumpió una inconveniente ronquera que desembocó en un brusco ataque de tos. Courfeyrac lo miró con preocupación, y lo mismo hizo Combeferre. El amo los detuvo a los dos levantando una mano, y pronto logró controlar el acceso.

―¿Qué decías? ―preguntó entonces irguiéndose con la dignidad de antes, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

―Que si... os parece bien que Combeferre...

―Ah, sí. Sí, tienes mi permiso ―dijo a Combeferre con despreocupación, sin duda considerando otras cuestiones―. Acabaremos aquí, y después vete a donde quieras.

Combeferre le dio las gracias y Courfeyrac sonrió abiertamente. Dio otro mordisco a la manzana. Acababa de sobrevenirle una insólita pasión por Eurípides.

•••

Al poeta la rugían las tripas.

―¡Eurípides! ¿Pero por qué? ―se quejaba el joven que estaba de pie a su lado. En el escenario, un desesperado Orestes declamaba:

_"Estamos perdidos, para decirte todos mis males en una palabra"._

Pílades le respondía:

_"A todos juntos nos arrastrarás, porque todo es común entre amigos"._

―Yo hubiera preferido una comedia ―suspiró aquel joven―. ¿Dónde están los autores nuevos?

―En el campo ―respondió su acompañante―, en las minas y en los molinos, sin pan y sin recursos, viendo morir su talento. En el futuro, cuando seas patrón, acuérdate de ellos.

El poeta, que estaba allí mismo, podría haber besado a aquel joven.

El primero era un patricio. El poeta lo sabía porque las personas que se habían acercado a saludarlo lo habían llamado por su nombre. Era el más joven de los dos, y apuesto, de aristocrático perfil griego y bonitos rizos negros. Lucía una capa de terciopelo bordado que se sujetaba en el hombro con una fíbula de oro, y en la muñeca un brazalete militar.

El segundo, rubio y más alto, vestía de forma más sencilla y permanecía siempre medio paso por detrás del primero. Era su esclavo o quizá un sirviente, ya que no llevaba collar ni el nombre de su amo en ninguna parte visible de su cuerpo. También era su amante. Sobre aquello último cabían menos dudas.

Hablaban en griego entre ellos, y por eso debían pensar que nadie oía lo que decían. El poeta no había pretendido ser indiscreto, pero tenía hambre y varias obras acabadas, y ningún patrón que lo financiara, y aquel joven se quejaba de la escasez de novedades...

Y no dejaban de venir a saludarlo.

Cada vez que el poeta intentaba abordarlo aparecía algún hombre distinguido. El joven patricio ya había saludado a una docena, además de al director de la compañía, y una docena de veces había tenido que narrar lo acontecido en Alesia. El joven parecía cada vez más exasperado y ahogaba en vino su amargura. El vino era flojo y aguado, y había que dar gracias a Baco, porque eso era lo único que mitigaba su horrible sabor a vinagre. Pero se subía a la cabeza, y seguramente fuera la causa de que, mientras el esclavo iba a comprar más vino, su amo se las arreglara para provocar la siguiente catástrofe:

―¡Joven Courfeyrac, buenas noches! ―lo saludó un respetable anciano―. He sabido que habíais regresado de las Galias.

―Aquí me tenéis, senador ―porque sí, era un senador―. Buenas noches. Esta bella joven que os acompaña, ¿es acaso vuestra nie...?

Su esclavo, que acababa de aparecer con el vino a espaldas del senador, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia negando de forma imperceptible.

―¿Hija? ―se corrigió el joven con una sonrisa mal fingida.

Era su esposa. Y el senador se fue. Para siempre.

El patricio quería darse muerte con la espada de latón de Orestes. Su esclavo no lo hubiera detenido.

―Te auguro un gran futuro en la política ―le susurró.

―Dame eso ―dijo el patricio arrebatándole el vino, que apuró de un único trago―. Bueno, ya nos han visto. Vayámonos antes de que insulte a alguien más.

Abandonaron el teatro atravesando las zonas más concurridas, y juntos salieron a la vista de todo el mundo y sin que nadie los notara. A sus espaldas, un poeta hambriento se reprochaba su falta de decisión, y en la escena se decidía el destino de los héroes. El leal Pílades decía a Orestes:

"_¡Detente! Por primera vez te censuro, si has creído que iba yo a vivir muriendo tú"._

"_¿Por qué has de morir tú conmigo?"_

"_¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Cómo viviría yo sin tu amistad?"_

•••

La casa estaba en un callejón estrecho y poco transitado, cargado de la humedad del río, cerca de la Puerta Trigémina. Sólo tuvieron que llamar una vez, y una anciana de velo negro y ojos lechosos les abrió la puerta. Sin hablarles, los condujo hasta un vestíbulo bellamente decorado en comparación con la ruina de la pobre fachada. Allí los recibió otra anciana de cuencas tan vacías como las del barquero del Hades. Portaba una lamparita que levantó ante sus dos rostros, cegándolos momentáneamente.

―No vemos, no sabemos, no queremos saber ―susurró con voz enronquecida―. Esta es la casa de la paloma y del espejo, de Cupido y de Psique. Si nos preguntas, a ella no la hemos visto, él nunca ha estado aquí.

―No hay preguntas, anciana ―dijo Combeferre tomando la mano de Courfeyrac, que entrelazó sus dedos―. Déjanos solos, y que los dioses bendigan esta casa.

La anciana los condujo por un estrecho corredor. De las puertas cerradas a ambos lados escapaban a veces voces apagadas, y a veces los dulces sonidos del amor de otros. Aquel era el lugar al que acudían las mujeres adúlteras, las vírgenes que no lo eran, los amantes de estas mujeres y de otros hombres a quienes la ley o la costumbre les prohibían amar. Todo aquel que profesara un amor ilícito lo consumaba en la casa sin ojos, donde nadie conocía a nadie.

La anciana se detuvo junto a una puerta entreabierta. Se inclinó entonces por la cintura y levantó sus manos, retorcidas como simientes. Courfeyrac depositó en ellas dos monedas de plata, y la anciana despareció en las sombras llenas de suspiros.

Dejándolos solos.

Fue Courfeyrac quien cerró la puerta tras ellos, y Combeferre quien lo atrapó entre ella y su cuerpo; Courfeyrac quien jadeó por la sorpresa, y Combeferre quien alzó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

El mismo hambre y la misma sed de la pasada noche se desató en aquel beso urgente y violento, el mismo deseo que, alimentado por las horas de espera, de verse y no poder tocarse, apenas hablarse, casi ni mirarse, se había convertido en una criatura voraz. Los besos en los labios dieron paso a las salvajes caricias, las caricias a los besos en busca de otra piel, y las manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro como recorren los reyes sus dominios, donde ningún lugar les está prohibido.

Se desnudaron con la brusquedad y la precipitación del deseo ciego y sordo, a punto de desagarrarse la ropa, y cuando Combeferre se pinchó con la fíbula de su capa, Courfeyrac la arrojó al suelo como una baratija y secó con su boca la perla de sangre que había brotado de la yema de su dedo. Estaba desnudo, excitado, deseándole, y Combeferre no supo contenerse con él. Besó fieramente sus labios rojos y más besos se desplomaron por su cuello, y él se arqueó extasiado entre sus brazos, uniéndose a él piel contra piel.

―Anoche te fuiste ―le reprochó Courfeyrac entre jadeos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para exponerse a sus labios.

―Te deseaba ―susurró Combeferre besando la línea de su mandíbula, respirando su piel―. No sabes cuánto.

―Soñé contigo.

―Y yo, contigo.

―Dime qué soñabas.

―Que te tenía otra vez en mi cama ―le confesó Combeferre al oído―, desnudo y precioso, y me pedías que te tomara.

Courfeyrac gimió y aferró con una mano sus cabellos, arrancándolo de su piel para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Ya estoy desnudo ―dijo invadiendo con su mano libre el espacio entre sus cuerpos para envolverlo en sus dedos. El cuerpo de Combeferre respondió como una fiera al látigo―. Vamos a la...

La última palabra se perdió en una exclamación ahogada cuando Combeferre tomó la mano con que él asía sus cabellos y, sujetándolo por la muñeca, lo hizo girar bruscamente contra la puerta. Lo quería allí mismo y allí mismo lo tomó, y Courfeyrac casi gritó al sentirse invadido de aquel modo. Su cuerpo se estremeció a punto de desfallecer y sus manos se crisparon sobre la madera como si quisiera clavarle las uñas, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse. Combeferre tomó sus dos manos firmemente contra la puerta, y cuando le separó las piernas y empezó a moverse dentro de él, Courfeyrac gimió de formas que Combeferre no conocía.

Fue muy rápido, demasiado, demasiado... pero se necesitaban tanto y tanto se habían esperado que ninguno fue capaz de mantener el menor vestigio de control. Courfeyrac sollozaba rindiéndose a lo que él le daba y Combeferre lo llenaba exigiendo más y más de su calor, de su deliciosa estrechez, de su total entrega; pasaba los dedos por su espalda y entre sus rizos, le hacía inclinar la cabeza y le besaba la nuca, mordiendo la delicada piel.

Todo eso sucedía en un instante, y al siguiente los dos se estremecían presa de espasmos de placer... y de pronto... de pronto todo había acabado... y no merecía la pena contar los minutos.

Courfeyrac apoyaba la frente en la madera y buscaba el aire que le faltaba, su frente y sus cabellos perlados de sudor, y Combeferre cerraba los ojos a su mundo de niebla y fiebre. Abrazó a Courfeyrac cuando lo sintió desfallecer, y con él entre los brazos se dejó caer al suelo y descansó su hombro en la puerta, y él reposó contra su pecho, desmadejado.

―¿Estás bien? ―susurró Combeferre. Él negó con la cabeza, después asintió y después tomó su mano, con un largo suspiro, y la llevó junto a su corazón.

―Te extrañaba ―dijo tan sólo―. Te extrañaba...

Combeferre pasó los dedos entre el suave desorden de sus rizos de tinta y besó tiernamente su hombro, posando sus labios sobre la honda cicatriz allí había.

―Estoy aquí ―le susurró al oído. Bajo su mano, el corazón de Courfeyrac se serenó lentamente.

•••

Courfeyrac había asumido su primer mando a los veinte años. La posición de su familia exigía que comenzase su _cursus honorum_ como oficial, y había ingresado en el ejército como decurión de un ala de caballería. Estaba al mando de una _tumae_ de treinta hombres, todos de más edad y experiencia que él, que desde el primer día lo odiaban por naturaleza. El segundo día sólo lo detestaban, y una semana después ya lo invitaban a beber con ellos. Combeferre no podía decir que estuviese sorprendido. Hubo un tiempo en el que él también había intentado odiar a Courfeyrac. Los dioses eran testigos de su miserable fracaso.

Recostado sobre un codo en la cama, Courfeyrac relataba con entusiasmo cómo había ganado el brazalete que lucía en la muñeca. Presumía indisimuladamente, sin sonrojarse ni un ápice, y Combeferre lo escuchaba con orgullo de hermano y de enamorado. De algún modo, había sabido siempre que Courfeyrac era uno de esos seres alados, tocados por la gracia de los dioses para brillar más que el resto. Ahora que había volado por primera vez, había regresado a él radiante y bello, más sabio... y un poco indignado.

―Me llaman chico a mis espaldas ―se quejaba amargamente de sus hombres, que aunque le profesaban lealtad no dejaban por eso de recordarle su edad.

―Eres un chico ―lo provocaba Combeferre con maliciosa ternura, sólo por el placer de verlo fruncir el ceño.

―Tengo veintitrés años.

―No los tienes ―tuvo que recordarle Combeferre.

―Bueno, pero pronto... ―Courfeyrac se interrumpió al reparar en lo que decía y chasqueó la lengua, contrariado. Combeferre se echó a reír.

―Te queda bien... ―observó siguiendo con los dedos la inscripción del brazalete― sin el resto de la ropa.

No era sencillo hacer sonrojar Courfeyrac, pero el resultado merecía el esfuerzo. Courfeyrac se acercó más a él, su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, y lo besó en los labios, y embriagado por la dulzura de aquel beso, Combeferre acarició lentamente su costado hasta donde cubrían las sábanas y más allá, descubriendo una piel que se erizaba deliciosamente bajo sus caricias. Se acomodaron en la cama el uno junto al otro, enredando las piernas, y Courfeyrac descansó su cabeza rizada en el hombro de su amigo, que rodeó su espalda atrayéndolo hacia él. El silencio se prolongó algún tiempo, minutos lánguidos en los que Courfeyrac se dedicó a acariciar su torso, la mirada perdida en el lento deambular de sus dedos. Había en sus ojos un brillo de profundos pensamientos, y Combeferre dejó que afloraran solos a la superficie.

―La salud de mi padre ha empeorado ―susurró Courfeyrac finalmente. Combeferre, que lo amaba y que había resuelto no mentirle nunca, respondió llanamente:

―La medicina no surte efecto si el mal se agrava con la negligencia.

―Sé lo obstinado que es ―asintió Courfeyrac con preocupación―. Y tú tienes que vértelas con él.

―Lo hago de buen grado ―le aseguró Combeferre. Era él quien preparaba las medicinas de su señor, y él quien las encontraba intactas demasiado a menudo. Cuando trataba de razonar con él, su amo le respondía con fría indiferencia o lo despedía irritado, y sólo algunas veces cedía a sus argumentos. La gente solía decir que era un hombre de trato difícil, y aunque no era cruel, sus esclavos le tenían miedo, pero Combeferre había aprendido a tratarlo muy pronto. Su forma de pensar era directa y sus reglas, sencillas, pero estaban escritas en piedra.

―Eso también lo sé ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Y estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás aquí y que te preocupas por él. ―Y añadió, bajando la voz―: ¿Te ha tratado bien?

―Como siempre.

Courfeyrac no respondió, pero las naturalezas elocuentes lo son hasta cuando callan; sobre todo, cuando callan. Se había enfriado su mirada, y Combeferre supo en qué pensaba. Es asombroso, aunque no extraño, que dos seres puedan llegar a estar unidos hasta tal punto que sea uno el que reciba los golpes, y el otro el que lleve las heridas.

Sólo había sucedido una vez. La mordedura del látigo había sido dolorosa, pero más habían sangrado el corazón y el orgullo. Las heridas de su espalda hacía años que se habían cerrado sin dejar cicatriz, y con el tiempo Combeferre había aprendido a perdonar, aunque su señor nunca le pidiera perdón, y a olvidar.

Courfeyrac, en cambio, no lo olvidaría jamás. Pero no lo dijo, y en vez de eso sólo preguntó:

―¿Y Valeria?

Hacía dos años que su padre se había casado con aquella joven no mucho mayor que Courfeyrac. Pero Courfeyrac se había marchado muy pronto, casi enseguida, y apenas había tenido ocasión de conocerla. Regresaba después de dos años, y su propia casa era para él un lugar lleno de interrogantes.

―Dudo que alguien tenga queja ―le respondió Combeferre con franqueza―. Es amable, y generosa también. Se interesa en la política, pero es discreta. Sabe gobernar la casa. Las cosas van bien.

―Me alegro. Y me alegra que mi padre decidiera casarse. ¿Crees que ella lo hace feliz?

―Va a darle un hijo.

―Sí, pero ¿lo hace feliz?

―Tener un hijo lo hace feliz.

Courfeyrac comprendió y no añadió nada más. Volvió a encerrarse en aquel silencio parlante, de ojos abiertos y mirada ausente. Combeferre acarició su frente y lo besó entre sus bonitas cejas, allí donde había empezado a evidenciarse la tensión.

―¿Y tú? ―le dijo en voz baja, alzando su rostro con los dedos para encontrar su mirada.

―¿Yo?

―Has hecho amigos, te han condecorado... Han sido dos años. ¿Qué más ha sucedido en las Galias?

―¿Es que no te has cansado de oírme contárselo a todo el mundo? ―sonrió Courfeyrac recordando su tedioso paso por el teatro.

―Cuéntamelo a mí. Lo que has contado a todo el mundo.

La sonrisa de Courfeyrac voló de su rostro como cenizas arrastradas por un soplo de brisa. Combeferre, que había sabido desde el principio que alguna herida profunda se ocultaba bajo la coraza de su alegría, no se sorprendió ni tampoco se alarmó. Acarició con el pulgar su mejilla y esperó en silencio, y aunque él había apartado la mirada, lo siguió mirando a los ojos. Había dolor allí donde nunca había querido que lo hubiera; aquellos ojos hechos para rebosar alegría brillaban intensamente.

―No hablemos de eso ahora ―le pidió Courfeyrac.

―Háblame. No descansaré sin saber qué te aflige.

―No quisiera entristecerte.

―No podrías ―le juró Combeferre, que no conocía en la vida mayor alegría que él. Courfeyrac se separó de él lentamente y descansó bocabajo en la cama.

Courfeyrac había sido esbelto y flexible, un hermoso muchacho de tierno cuerpo y sonrisa atrevida, tentadora. Sus manos, que habían sido suaves dos años atrás, la espada las había endurecido. Se había endurecido su cuerpo, y bajo la natural belleza de su indómita juventud se revelaba ahora el orgulloso vigor del hombre. Eran recios y firmes los una vez tiernos muslos que habían rodeado la cintura de Combeferre cuando, bajo aquellas mismas sábanas, habían vuelto a hacer el amor, y bajo la seda de su piel, sus brazos y su espalda insinuaban suaves formas nuevas. Había magulladuras en aquella espalda, algunas cicatrices también, y aquella de su hombro que tan profunda había debido ser. Combeferre había besado todas y cada una de aquellas marcas, las había seguido con sus dedos hasta aprenderlas de memoria, y deseó poder hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, se resistió a aquel impulso. Le dio a Courfeyrac su espacio, le dio tiempo, y dejó pasar los minutos hasta que finalmente él le habló:

―Nos dieron a sus hijos ―fue lo que dijo. El tono de su voz, cargado de rabia más que de pesar, cogió a Combeferre por sorpresa―. Y a sus mujeres. Y a sus padres. A todos los que no podían luchar, los echaron de la ciudad y nos los dieron.

―Y ahora son esclavos ―dijo Combeferre. Courfeyrac negó crípticamente contra las almohadas.

―Estaban sitiados ―le explicó―, atrincherados en Alesia. Ya no les quedaban provisiones. Pensamos que sacrificarían sus caballos y que después se rendirían, pero no lo hicieron. Se quedaron con los caballos para poder luchar, y a las mujeres, a los niños y a los ancianos los expulsaron de la ciudad para no tener que alimentarlos. Nos los enviaron a nosotros, y vinieron a las puertas de la empalizada, como corderos, para entregarse. ―Hizo una pausa que fue larga, tensa, su mandíbula encajada con fuerza, antes de decir―: César los rechazó.

―¿Los rechazó? ―repitió Combeferre en su susurro. A su pesar, empezaba a comprender...

―Los envió de vuelta a la fortaleza, pero el galo ya no los acogió. Los dejó allí; los... dejamos allí.

Combeferre guardó silencio, ya que no había nada que decir. La mirada de Courfeyrac se había endurecido; ojos opacos se clavaban ahora en el vacío que había entre ellos.

―Eran miles ―susurró―, y estaban allí, atrapados entre la muralla y la empalizada. Tardaron días en morir. Los oíamos gritar por las noches pidiendo ayuda a su rey, a sus propios parientes, suplicando clemencia a César. Los niños lloraban; había muchos, algunos no eran más que bebés de pecho. Sus mujeres... son valientes. Algunas luchan junto a los hombres, y son temibles. Algunos de nuestros hombres salían de la empalizada por las noches y compraban a esas mujeres por unas migas de pan para sus hijos. Uno no volvió. Otro... era uno de los míos, uno que yo apreciaba ―No dijo más. No hizo falta.

―Hiciste lo que debías ―le aseguró Combeferre.

―Lo creí mejor hombre ―dijo Courfeyrac fríamente―. Y al galo, un rival más digno. Un hombre debería cuidar de los suyos, protegerlos. No se puede hacer la guerra a cualquier precio, ni sirve de nada aferrarse a una tierra si nadie queda para habitarla. Son salvajes, ¿comprendes? No saben leer, no cultivan la tierra, construyen con barro, sus leyes son brutales, se declaran la guerra entre ellos, y ellos solos se desangran. Pero la República es la luz, es el progreso... Eso... pensaba... Ahora ya no lo sé. No sé si somos mejores que ellos.

Eso dijo, y Combeferre no pudo seguir escuchándolo sin emoción. Tomó su mano y él la apretó con fuerza.

―Protesté ―dijo con la vehemencia de un juramento―. Y Marius protestó. Muchos protestamos, pero no sirvió de nada. No pretendimos instigar un motín, no con el enemigo frente a nosotros. No lo entendieron, y se aseguraron de todas maneras. Arrestaron a veinte hombres sin rango y los castigaron para que sirvieran de ejemplo al resto. Nadie volvió a levantar la voz. A mí... me dieron una palmadita en la espalda. Me dijeron: "Esto es la guerra, chico. Ya te endurecerás" ―la voz se le quebró en una risa amarga que a Combeferre le erizó el vello de la nuca―. Los insulté; los llamé cobardes. Por eso hemos regresado antes, Marius y yo. Vencimos, pusimos al galo en una jaula y después nos enviaron de vuelta. Aun no se lo he dicho a mi padre, pero sé que algo sospecha.

A Combeferre, aquello no le importaba. Tampoco preocupaba a Courfeyrac, que se había girado sobre la cama. Parecía más tranquilo, liberado de una parte del peso que había mantenido todo su cuerpo en tensión. Dobló un brazo sobre su cabeza y se quedó contemplando el techo. Durante casi un minuto, Combeferre lo estuvo mirando en silencio, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:

―Se equivocan ―dijo. Courfeyrac giró el rostro para encontrar su mirada―. No eres un chico.

Courfeyrac contuvo visiblemente el aliento, y en su mirada devastada la emoción emergió de golpe. Trató de incorporarse, pero volvió a hundirse en las almohadas cuando Combeferre se inclinó sobre él, la luz de las velas perfilando de oro las siluetas de sus dos rostros frente a frente. Combeferre besó sus labios, suavemente, apenas un roce fugaz.

―Y qué gran hombre vas a ser ―le dijo al borde de los labios―. Harás grandes cosas... amor mío, algún día. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Las lágrimas acudieron sin que Courfeyrac las esperara. Se mordió el labio como un niño, girando su rostro para ocultarlas, y cuando alzó una mano para secárselas, Combeferre lo detuvo con gentileza. Las lágrimas, que sobre las mejillas no son más que perlas saladas, son cuchillos en el alma cuando se las retiene a la fuerza.

―Ojalá hubieras estado allí ―dijo Courfeyrac tratando de mantener firme la voz―. A ti te hubieran escuchado. Tú... siempre sabes qué decir.

Combeferre sonrió conmovido por sus palabras. Sabía que Courfeyrac confiaba en él incondicionalmente; en él, que no era nadie. Aquel muchacho, aquel hombre ya, el único que jamás lo había considerado un esclavo, era su amo en todos los sentidos.

―Si eso fuera cierto, sabría qué decir para aliviar tu dolor.

―Ya duele menos... ―murmuró Courfeyrac―. Aquí, contigo...

―Se hará más fácil.

―Desearía no tener que dejarte de nuevo.

―Volverás.

Courfeyrac alzó hacia él sus ojos verdes, húmedos por las lágrimas, y la luz tocó su mirada esperanzada, llena de una única promesa:

―Yo siempre volveré a ti.

Y él seguiría allí, por él, esperándolo.

•••

Pasó la segunda vigilia y una campanada solitaria encontró a los amantes aun bajo las sábanas, desnudos, iguales bajo la ropa.

Volvieron a hacer el amor mientras el tiempo transcurría fuera de aquellas paredes, y ya sin el ardor que los había consumido y que tan pronto lo había reducido todo a cenizas, se amaron a besos y no a dentelladas, con caricias en vez de arañazos. De cada beso, Combeferre extraía hermosos suspiros, de cada tierna palabra, palabras dulces susurradas al oído, y cuando estuvo otra vez entre sus piernas, sus caderas moviéndose con la cadencia de las olas, Courfeyrac le dijo que lo amaba. Se lo dijo muchas veces mientras se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y Combeferre se lo dijo sobre los labios, derramando en ellos su aliento que él bebió en un beso largo y profundo.

Sus manos se unían sobre las sábanas y sus cuerpos se rendían el uno al otro, temblaban, se derramaban entre gemidos dulces, abandonados... allí, en el único lugar donde no tenían que guardar silencio. La calma siempre tardaba en llegar, pero llegaba para encontrarlos a uno en brazos del otro, cabellos enredados y labios exhaustos que aun, con el último aliento, se buscaban a ciegas.

Después, a la cálida luz de las velas, se lavaron el uno al otro y se vistieron. Las manos eran gentiles sobre el cuerpo del otro, aquel momento casi un ritual del que sólo aquel lugar secreto, su santuario, era testigo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, después de compartir el último beso, Courfeyrac buscó entre su ropa el anillo que aquella mañana había encontrado junto a su cama y volvió a ponerlo en el dedo de su amante.

―Si te lo quitas de nuevo, pensaré que no lo quieres ―dijo sonriendo.

―¿Quieres que lo lleve? ―se sorprendió Combeferre. No estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no puedo hacerte un regalo si quiero?

―Puedes ―comprendió Combeferre―. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

―Entonces, llévalo ―dijo Courfeyrac acariciando sus nudillos-. Y piensa en mí.


	4. Capítulo 3 Los hijos de Leda

**Catorce años antes...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Los hijos de Leda**

**Roma. 66 a.C.**

El año que Pompeyo el Grande derrotaba a los pontos en el río Lico, vivía en el Aventino un médico que había prosperado a base de años de estudio y trabajo. A los cuarenta años había podido comprar para su familia una casa con un pequeño huerto. Aquel médico se aficionó demasiado al juego y se arruinó, contrajo deudas, y un día que la fortuna le concedió una buena mano, creyó poder recuperarlo todo y apostó su casa. La perdió, lo perdió todo, y acudió a un prestamista para pedirle el dinero que debía.

Dos meses después, salió de casa de un paciente... y murió. Los dioses a menudo hacen gala de una tosca ironía porque a aquel hombre que había estado a punto de perder su techo, le cayó encima el tejado del vecino.

El médico tenía mujer y un hijo de doce años, un caballo, la casa y el huerto. Tras su muerte, todo aquello pasó a pertenecer legalmente al prestamista que le había fiado.

La mujer del médico, que nada sabía de las deudas de su esposo, sufrió un desmayo al comprender su situación. Cuando volvió en sí dijo que quería tomar el aire, salió a la calle y no regresó. Un estibador la encontró al día siguiente en los muelles del Tíber: la desdichada se había ahogado.

El prestamista le contó al hijo que su madre se había caído al río. El niño lo miró fijamente y no dijo nada. Con dos días de diferencia había enterrado a sus dos padres, y no derramó ni una lágrima.

El niño era alto para su edad. Tenía la piel blanca, la rosada frescura de la infancia en las mejillas y el pelo rubio. Tenía también unos ojos gris azulado de mirada inteligente y profunda, y una solemnidad en el rostro que no se correspondía con su edad. Era uno de esos niños que parecen haber nacido adultos, que poseen una comprensión profunda de la naturaleza de las cosas, aunque sea a su manera infantil. Si la vida le había arrancado demasiado pronto la inocencia, se podía decir que no se había llevado mucho.

El prestamista no llevó al niño al mercado de esclavos, y por su cuenta encontró dos clientes interesados. El primero era un patricio de rango senatorial que había sido Legado de la Decimoprimera, un hombre muy rico que vestía la toga _pulla_ de luto. El prestamista le trajo al niño.

―Podéis comprobar que se encuentra sano ―dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, que guardaba silencio y que miraba al patricio derecho a los ojos―. Está muy bien educado y sabe comportarse. Habla griego con fluidez, y sé que también conoce el hebreo. Sabe leer y escribir y entiende los rudimentos de la medicina ya que era aprendiz de su padre.

El patricio, que se acodaba en el brazo de su silla con el mentón descansando en sus dedos, estudió al niño y llegó a la siguiente conclusión:

―Es demasiado mayor.

―¿Mayor, decís? ―se sorprendió el prestamista―. Tiene doce años, señor.

―Mi hijo tiene ocho ―le explicó el patricio. El prestamista, comprendiendo, asintió.

―¿Cuánto querrías por él?

―Noventa denarios cubrirían la deuda del padre.

―Lo pensaré ―dijo el patricio. Y se fue.

Por la tarde lo visitó el otro cliente, un comerciante de vinos que poseía unas tierras en Campania. El prestamista le contó lo mismo que al patricio:

―Se encuentra sano, está muy bien educado, habla hebreo y griego...

El comerciante le pidió al niño que se acercara y lo cogió de la mano. Le hizo muchas preguntas y le habló dulcemente, y cuando empezó a acariciarle los nudillos mientras hablaba con voz melosa, el prestamista vio que se tensaban los hombros del niño, que ni era tan niño ni tan ingenuo, y que no se dejaba engatusar. Cuando el comerciante preguntó cuánto, el prestamista le pidió el doble que al patricio. El comerciante accedió sin regatear el precio y el prestamista se quedó mirando al niño.

―Sucede ―dijo―, que lo tengo apalabrado con alguien que lo ha visto antes que vos. Si mañana no viene, entonces es vuestro.

El comerciante consintió y se fue, y el prestamista se llevó al niño a su casa. Le dio de cenar en su mesa y lo acostó con sus hijos, y aquella noche consultó su dilema con su mujer.

―¿Qué debo hacer? Es mucho dinero, pero temo que el que lo ofrece sea un mal hombre.

La esposa le dijo:

―Me casé con un hombre bueno que goza de la mayor bendición de todas: dormir por las noches. ¿Qué precio pone mi esposo a la paz de su espíritu?

El patricio regresó al día siguiente. El prestamista aceptó los noventa denarios y le entregó al niño, y el patricio se lo llevó con él.

•••

El monte Palatino dominaba desde su altura el corazón de Roma. Los balcones y los jardines de sus palacetes privados se asomaban al Foro y al Circo Máximo, seguían con la vista la Vía Apia y el Tíber y saludaban al dios Júpiter, a Juno y a Minerva en el monte Capitolino.

Allí, en la colina Palatina, era donde tenía su residencia el patricio.

Combeferre nunca había estado en una casa como aquella. Rodeada de cipreses, cercada por altos muros de sillares de arenisca roja, cada ala y cada galería se abría al cielo y a la brisa. Muros estucados daban paso al frescor de patios tapizados de hiedra y madreselva, y entre columnas de mármol verde de Esparta, negro de Teos y rosado Lassos, los antepasados de la casa reinaban desde solemnes bustos de alabastro.

Combeferre contempló todo aquello sin pestañear, sumido en una indiferencia que lo aislaba del mundo. El patricio, aquel hombre grave que todavía no le había dirigido la palabra, se lo confió a su esclavo atriense cuando éste salió a recibirlo.

―Este hombre se llama Marcio ―fue lo primero que el patricio le dijo, clavando en él su ojos verdes de mirada severa―. Haz todo lo que él te diga.

Y se fue dejando a Marcio atónito y al niño frente a él. Ninguno sabía por qué estaba allí.

•••

El atriense se encargó de que se bañara y le dio una túnica nueva de buena lana azul añil, le dijo que no tocara nada y se olvidó de él.

Después de estar un rato vagabundeando por la casa, Combeferre se adentró en el jardín y encontró un banco de piedra junto a un pequeño cerezo. Allí se sentó, de cara al muro de arenisca roja, y durante más de una hora estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que...

―Hola.

Combeferre se giró hacia la vocecilla que le había hablado. A su espalda había un niño pequeño que lo miraba con atención.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―le preguntó aquel niño. Vestía la túnica _praetexta_ blanca y púrpura de los niños de noble casta.

―Combeferre ―respondió él.

―Yo me llamo Courfeyrac ―dijo el niño aunque nadie se lo hubiese preguntado―. Como mi padre.

Combeferre no dijo nada y el niño se le acercó, rodeó el banco y se plantó frente a él uniendo las manos detrás de la espalda, eso que hacen los niños terribles cuando quieren parecer inocentes e inofensivos.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―quiso saber.

―Nada.

El niño pareció un poco decepcionado. Tenía una espesa mata de rizos negros y unos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Estudió abiertamente a Combeferre, se fijó en su túnica nueva, sacó sus conclusiones y preguntó:

―¿Vas a vivir aquí?

―No lo sé.

―Eres mayor que yo ―decidió―. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Doce.

―Yo, nueve.

―Mentira. Tienes ocho.

Courfeyrac frunció mucho el ceño y replicó con altivez:

―Bueno, pero pronto cumpliré nueve.

―Muy bien ―dijo Combeferre. Si el niño notó su flagrante falta de interés, no dio muestra de ello porque siguió allí plantado, mirándolo con alegre entusiasmo y sin decir nada. Parecía un gatito decidiéndose a saltar sobre una pelusa...

―¡Señor!

...al que de pronto sorprende un sabueso.

―¡Joven señor! ¿Dónde estás?

Courfeyrac dio un brinco y se echó al suelo bajo el banco.

―Es mi tutor ―susurró mirando a Combeferre desde donde estaba agazapado―. _¡Shhht!_ No digas que me has visto.

Salió corriendo y desapareció detrás de un seto.

―¡Joven señor! ―lo siguió llamando el tutor, un enérgico anciano de acento griego que desesperaba y se encomendaba a los dioses―. ¡Ven aquí enseguida! ¡No me obligues a informar a tu padre!

Pero el niño no apareció más, y al poco el anciano también desapareció, y Combeferre volvió a quedarse solo.

•••

Aquella noche, cuando todos en la casa dormían, Combeferre salió a la oscuridad del ala de los esclavos y cruzó el jardín hasta el muro de piedra roja. Lo recorrió a tientas buscando aquella grieta característica que por la tarde había memorizado. Más arriba había un hueco redondeado en el que cabría su pie, y después...

―Hola.

Combeferre se giró tan deprisa que casi resbaló en la hierba. Y allí...

―¿Qué haces?

...estaba otra vez... mirándolo desde sus grandes ojos curiosos, brillantes incluso en la débil claridad lunar.

―¿No deberías estar acostado? ―le dijo Combeferre.

El chiquillo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

―Yo puedo acostarme cuando quiera ―mintió descaradamente―. Y ahora no quiero. ¿Qué haces?

―Nada ―tuvo que decir Combeferre ante su insistencia. Courfeyrac lo miró atentamente, después miró el muro y después otra vez a él. Sonrió un poquito.

―Sé donde hay una gata con gatitos ―dijo―. ¿Quieres verlos?

―No, la verdad...

―Están detrás del cobertizo. Es por aquí, ven. ―Courfeyrac se dio la vuelta y se alejó, pero se detuvo al notar que Combeferre no lo seguía.

―¿Por qué... no traes uno aquí? ―se le ocurrió a Combeferre sobre la marcha.

―¡De acuerdo! ―exclamó Courfeyrac con una gran sonrisa triunfal. Echó a correr por el jardín y desapareció.

Bien, eso cambiaba las cosas, porque cuando el chico regresara y no lo viera seguramente se pondría a gritar. Combeferre había contado con estar lejos de allí para cuando descubrieran que había desaparecido. Ahora tendría que correr deprisa. Empezó a trepar por el muro...

―¿Te estás escapando?

Esta vez, Combeferre no encontró fuerzas ni para sobresaltarse. Se detuvo con la frente contra el muro, entonó una maldición silenciosa y bajó. Courfeyrac le dirigió una mirada de profunda desconfianza.

―Lo estás haciendo. ¡Te estás escapando!

―¡Calla! ―Combeferre miró a ambos lados y en dirección a las sombrías columnas pero no vio a nadie y tampoco oyó nada.

―No puedes escaparte ―le explicó el niño en tono urgente y preocupado―. Si te escapas, te castigarán.

―No estoy escapando.

―¿Pues qué haces?

―Tengo que ir a un sitio.

―¿Dónde? ―exigió saber Courfeyrac acercándose mucho a él. Descubrió que Combeferre era considerablemente más alto, no le gustó y dio un paso atrás para no tener que levantar tanto la cabeza.

―A casa de un paciente ―dijo Combeferre pensando deprisa. El chiquillo seguía lanzándole aquella mirada acusadora, de modo que Combeferre se lo explicó: le contó, muy despacio y en tono razonable, que donde él vivía había un niño pequeño (no como Courfeyrac, que ya tenía _casi nueve_ años; pequeño de verdad) que estaba gravemente enfermo. Le explicó que su padre preparaba las medicinas que aliviaban su mal y que sin ellas, el niño moriría. Él sabía preparar esas medicinas, y por eso debía acudir inmediatamente. Courfeyrac lo escuchó sin pestañear, con los ojitos brillantes de compasión, y asintió enérgicamente.

―Sí, sí, tienes que salvarlo ―dijo profundamente conmovido. Combeferre se atrevió a creer que había dado resultado, pero...― Pero... ¿y tu madre?

―¿Mi madre? ―inquirió Combeferre, que encontró cierta dificultad en pronunciar aquellas dos palabras.

―Cuando mi padre no estaba en casa, mi madre hacía su Trabajo ―le explicó Courfeyrac. Combeferre no pasó por alto que hablaba en pasado, como tampoco había dejado de reparar en la toga de luto del patricio―. ¿No puede ir tu madre? Así, podrías quedarte aquí.

―Mi madre ha muerto también ―le explicó Combeferre con frialdad.

―Oh... ―comprendió Courfeyrac, que lo miró apenado―. ¿Y ya no tienes familia?

―No.

―Yo tampoco tengo madre. Murió cuando iba a tener el bebé. Y el bebé ―añadió bajando los ojos―. Mi padre dijo que, de todas maneras, era una niña, pero a mí me hubiera gustado tener una hermana ―consideró muy serio―. Las esclavas lloraron, y mi padre se enfadó. No hablamos de ellas.

Combeferre contempló al niño, que estrujaba entre sus pequeñas manos la _bullae_ dorada que llevaba al cuello. La sonrisa que antes había lucido había dejado al desaparecer un vacío que Combeferre no pudo explicar. Era tan pequeño y parecía tan desgraciado... Tenía pequitas en las mejillas y sobre la pequeña nariz. Combeferre suspiró.

―Escucha... tengo que irme.

El niño asintió y Combeferre no supo qué hacer. Se adelantó un paso vacilante y dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza rizada. Después, sin pensarlo mucho, se giró y saltó el muro. No había dado ni dos pasos calle abajo cuando oyó un sonido apagado detrás de él. No podía ser cierto...

―¿Qué...? ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Vuelve dentro enseguida!

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―dijo Courfeyrac escandalizado―. No puedes ir tú solo. Yo tengo que ir contigo.

_―¿Por qué?_

―Tengo que protegerte.

―Protegerme... ―repitió Combeferre inexpresivo. El chiquillo asintió con decisión.

―Un hombre debe cuidar de sus esclavos y protegerlos. Lo dice la ley.

Combeferre no estaba seguro de que la ley dictase tal cosa, pero sí sabía algo: que no había ley alguna que protegiese al esclavo del amo. Por otra parte, era la primera vez que se oía llamar esclavo; no le gustó.

―Como quieras ―dijo desabridamente. Se giró y echó a andar calle abajo. Courfeyrac trotó tras él para darle alcance. Tenía que caminar deprisa para mantenerse a su altura.

―¿Dónde vive ese niño? ―quiso saber.

―En el Aventino. ¿Conoces el camino?

―Pues claro.

―¿Seguro?

―He estado muchas veces.

―Muy bien ―asintió Combeferre, y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Por desgracia, Courfeyrac no, y mientras abandonaban la colina del Palatino empezó a hablar y ya no paró: le habló de su familia y de los esclavos de la casa, de los juegos del Circo, de la última Saturnalia, de su maestro de lucha, que lo llamaba gladiador... Mentía más que hablaba, se entusiasmaba por cualquier cosa e iba a ser Aquiles como mínimo, fuera quien fuera ése, porque no había leído La Ilíada, porque odiaba el griego y a su tutor, al que llamó cosas bastante feas en latín.

_¿Tú no te callas nunca?_, quería decirle Combeferre, pero creía conocer la respuesta.

Al pasar frente a la casa de un panadero les llegó un aroma dulce y delicioso. Courfeyrac se asomó a la poterna poniéndose de puntillas y vio unos dorados pasteles de miel que se enfriaban en una bandeja. De alguna parte conjuró una monedita y le pidió dos al panadero, pero el dinero no alcanzaba para dos y pudo comprar sólo uno. Courfeyrac lo partió en dos mitades y le dio la más grande a Combeferre.

Las calles se estrecharon y comenzaron a serpentear conforme ascendían al monte Aventino. En aquella parte de la ciudad, el aire hedía a ganado y a humanidad y los gatos callejeros se paseaban a sus anchas entre la basura y la inmundicia. Recorrieron calles desiertas y otras tan bulliciosas que costaba caminar sin tropezar con nadie. De madrugada, las calles las poblaban carreteros y panaderos, pero también prostitutas, proxenetas y rateros, borrachos, camorristas y legionarios dilapidando el salario. Muy pocos reparaban en dos niños solos, pero los que lo hacían miraban con ojos codiciosos la _bullae_ de oro que Courfeyrac llevaba al cuello. Cuando Combeferre le sugirió que la ocultara bajo la túnica, Courfeyrac le preguntó por qué. ¿Había sido él tan inocente a los ocho años? Combeferre ya no se acordaba.

Pero notó que, al adentrarse en aquella estridente decadencia, Courfeyrac empezaba a hablar más despacio y que bajaba la voz, que miraba a los lados y caminaba más cerca de él. Cuando al pasar frente a un sombrío cobertizo, un enorme mastín arremetió ladrando contra ellos, el niño chilló y se aferró a Combeferre.

Cuando vio que el perro estaba encadenado y no podía alcanzarlos, miró a Combeferre con cautela y se soltó.

―¿Lo ves? ―dijo irguiéndose con dignidad―. Te he protegido.

A pocas calles de allí había una desvencijada casa de vecinos a la que se accedía a través de un patio. Era un lugar tranquilo; Combeferre lo sabía porque había nacido allí. Al llegar al pie de la destartalada escalera exterior, se giró hacia Courfeyrac y le dijo:

―Es arriba. Tú, espérame aquí. ―Y viendo que Courfeyrac iba a replicar, añadió rápidamente―: Y vigila.

Courfeyrac encontró aceptable aquello último y asintió con decisión. Combeferre lo dejó allí y se fue por las escaleras. A la altura del primer piso, se detuvo y miró abajo.

El niño se había situado junto a la baranda y vigilaba muy quieto el sombrío patio. Miró arriba un instante, no vio a Combeferre y metió la _bullae_ bajo el cuello de su túnica.

•••

¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? Combeferre no lo sabía.

Era consciente de que haber saltado un muro no lo convertía en un hombre libre. Legalmente, sería ya siempre un esclavo. Lo perseguirían, y si lo atrapaban el castigo sería terrible. Tenía que abandonar Roma cuanto antes.

Salir de la ciudad no sería difícil pero, ¿cómo se ganaría la vida? No tenía dinero pero ya tenía doce años y medio, era listo, fuerte y dispuesto y había muchas cosas que sabía hacer; alguien habría que le diera trabajo. Mientras tanto podía pasar sin comer un día o dos ya que en la casa había cenado bien. También se había comido medio pastelillo de miel...

Pero el niño estaría bien, volvió a decirse mientras atravesaba una plaza solitaria. No era tan ingenuo como parecía y conocía el camino de regreso a su casa; eso le había dicho... Y que tenía nueve años, pero los niños siempre tienen prisa por crecer; él lo sabía porque ya tenía doce años _y medio._ También le había dicho que tenía una espada de verdad y un caballo de guerra_,_ y que podía salir solo de la casa cuando quisiera, que sólo habían saltado el muro para no despertar al pobre Marcio.

Y que tenía que salvar al niñito enfermo, y que lo iba a proteger...

Arrastrando los pies, hundiendo los hombros, Combeferre se detuvo.

•••

Courfeyrac no estaba donde lo había dejado.

Combeferre lo buscó por el patio pero no había ni rastro de él. Lo llamó y recorrió las calles preguntando a todo el que encontraba, pero nadie lo había visto.

_Condenado, ¿pero dónde se habrá metido?, _se decía cada vez más alarmado. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando lo dejó allí solo? Crío mimado y estúpido. Lo había echado todo a perder. _Abeona, que no le pase nada..._

Pero seguramente se habría ido a su casa. Tarde o temprano encontraría el camino. Y si no, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Podían robarle pero para eso no tenían que hacerle daño... ¿verdad? ¿Y qué podía querer nadie de un... niño adorable...? Oh, dioses, _oh, dioses_, iba a acabar en el fondo de un pozo. Combeferre empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

―Hola, soldadito ―ronroneó una mujerzuela que le salió al paso―. Qué hombrecito tan apuesto. ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que tiene una mujer bajo la falda?

―No ―dijo Combeferre sacudiéndose de la mejilla su mano huesuda―. Estoy buscando a un niño. Tiene ocho años y es así de alto. ¿Lo has...?

Al otro extremo de la calle se reunía una ruidosa cuadrilla de rufianes. Estaban borrachos y reían a carcajadas, y cuando uno de ellos levantó la mano, Combeferre atisbó en ella un destello dorado.

―¡Devuélvemela! ―exigía Courfeyrac alzando las manos hacia la _bullae_ que el tipejo levantaba en el aire fuera de su alcance.

―Está aquí mismo ―reía el rufián―. Mira, aquí la tienes. Venga, cógela.

Combeferre se abrió paso a codazos hasta donde estaba Courfeyrac y lo cogió de la mano bruscamente, pero al girarse se encontró rodeado por todas partes. El círculo de maleantes se estrechó de forma amenazadora y el muchacho retrocedió hasta el centro sin soltar al pequeño, tratando de mantenerlo detrás de su espalda.

―¿Qué queréis vosotros? ―espetó a aquellos hombres.

―No sé... ¿Qué tal otra baratija de estas? ―siseó el que tenía el colgante.

―No tenemos. Dejadnos en paz.

―Pero si no estamos haciendo nada ―dijo el tipejo esbozando una sonrisa torva de dientes picados―. Tu hermanito es muy simpático. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad, hermanito?

Eran por lo menos doce, pero algunos estaban muy borrachos. Uno de ellos se encorvaba hacia la derecha y apoyaba todo el peso en aquella pierna; estaba lisiado de la otra, comprendió Combeferre, y sería fácil derribarlo. Apretó la mano de Courfeyrac.

―Cuando te lo diga, corre y no... ¡NO!

Courfeyrac se había soltado de su mano y le propinó al tipejo tal patada en la rodilla que casi lo tiró de bruces.

―¡Déjanos en paz, _bárbaro piojoso! _―chilló Courfeyrac.

―¡Arrghh! ¡Hijo de ramera borracha!

Combeferre puso al niño fuera del alcance del tipejo y cuando notó una mano en su hombro, se giró y se defendió. No era fuerte pero sabía dónde golpear, y acertó al rufián directamente en el esternón.

Courfeyrac había cogido una piedra del suelo. Combeferre lo rodeó con un brazo.

―Al primero que se acerque... ―amenazó sabiendo que era en vano.

En ese momento, uno que había permanecido en segunda fila se adelantó.

―Oye... ―dijo con voz pastosa de beodo, y señaló a Combeferre con su jarra de vino―. Yo a ti te conozco. Estuviste en casa de mi cuñado cuando se abrió la cabeza. Eres el hijo del médico...

Aquello templó un poco los ánimos, aunque el de los dientes picados todavía rezongaba mirando a Courfeyrac. Sin responder, Combeferre miró al borracho, que se pasó la lengua por los dientes, pensando.

―Anda, vete ―gruñó. Y mirando a los demás, les dijo―: Venga, apartaos.

Obedecieron; nadie que tuviera una pizca de sensatez se ponía en malos términos con el médico, y Combeferre comprendió que no sabían que había muerto. El muchacho los miró uno a uno con cautela, pero cuando tiró de Courfeyrac, el niño se resistió.

―¡Devuélveme la bulla! ―exigió al de los dientes picados―. ¡Es mía!

―Devuélvesela ―dijo Combeferre.

―_Pfff_, ni hablar.

―Dásela, Druso ―ordenó el borracho en tono perentorio―. Es una falta de respeto.

Druso miró a su compinche con odio patente, escupió al suelo y les arrojó el colgante con desprecio. Combeferre lo atrapó al vuelo y con él en una mano y Courfeyrac de la otra, refrenándose para no correr, se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás.

•••

―¡Me has engañado! ―lo acusó Courfeyrac soltándose de su mano de un tirón.

―No te pares ―le dijo Combeferre. No se habían alejado ni dos calles y tendrían que recorrer muchas más antes de que se sintiera tranquilo. Trató de asir de nuevo la mano de Courfeyrac, pero el chiquillo retrocedió.

―¡No había ningún niño! ¡Te lo has inventado para escaparte! ―gritó dolido hasta lo más profundo de su alma―. ¡Mentiroso!

―Te dije que esperaras ―dijo Combeferre manteniendo a duras penas la calma.

―¡Yo no tengo que hacer lo que tú digas! Yo puedo ir a donde quiera ―replicó Courfeyrac lleno de infantil arrogancia―. ¡Tú tienes que obedecerme a mí! Porque yo soy el señor _y tú, no._

―¿Ah, sí?

―¡Sí!

―Muy bien, _señor _―le dijo Combeferre perdiendo la paciencia. Aquello era lo que le faltaba―. Entonces, vete a donde quieras. Yo no te lo impediré. Venga, vete.

Courfeyrac lo miró en un silencio hosco, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle, espió a su espalda el camino sombrío que habían recorrido y después, con las cejas muy fruncidas y la boca pequeña, replicó:

―Ahora no quiero.

―Eso pensaba... ―gruñó Combeferre. Lo cogió ariscamente de la mano y tiró de él calle adelante. No quería pensar en lo que había hecho ni en lo que podría haber sucedido. No quería pensar que su padre, cuya muerte se negaba a llorar, era quien los había salvado.

Courfeyrac lo seguía a regañadientes, tropezando y avanzando a trompicones. La tercera vez que Combeferre lo oyó sollozar, puso los ojos en blanco y se detuvo en seco.

―¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

―No estoy llorando... ―musitó el niño tercamente.

Combeferre lo miró en silencio desde donde estaba: frente a él vio su cabeza gacha, sus hombros temblorosos, sus lágrimas corriendo por su carita triste... Se sentía asustado, dolido y traicionado. Todo por su culpa.

Courfeyrac había sido amable con él. También había sido arrogante e impertinente, pero sólo era un niño. ¿Era justo que una criatura tan inocente viera recompensada con ingratitud su generosidad, y con mentira su confianza? Si debía aprender aquellas cosas, decidió Combeferre, no las aprendería de él.

―Escucha ―le dijo en voz baja―, lamento lo que ha pasado. No he debido dejarte solo.

Courfeyrac sorbió por la nariz por toda respuesta. Se negaba a mirarlo para que no lo viera llorar. Combeferre aun llevaba en la mano la _bullae_ robada. Se acercó al niño y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

―¿Ves? Ya no te pasará nada ―le dijo―. ¿Me perdonas?

Courfeyrac apretó el colgante entre sus pequeñas manos y asintió. No se lo había pensado ni un momento.

―Te he protegido ―dijo entonces muy bajito.

Combeferre suspiró y lo volvió a coger de la mano.

―Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Aun no sabía que, con el tiempo, aprendería a decir "a casa". Ni que aquellas manos, entonces tan pequeñas, lo cuidarían y lo protegerían siempre; que la promesa que le había hecho, la recordaría toda la vida.


	5. Capítulo 4 El palacio de arena

**Este capítulo continúa el anterior en el año 66 a.C. y avanza nueve años hasta el 57 a.C.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El palacio de arena**

Muy temprano al día siguiente, el patricio hizo llamar a Combeferre al _tablinum._ Le dijo: "Siéntate y escribe lo que voy a dictarte". Más tarde, cuando empezaron a llegar sus clientes, le dijo: "Presta atención y aprende lo que puedas".

El patricio recibió a sus clientes hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo, y el resto de la tarde la pasaron trabajando en el _tablinum_. Aquella noche, Combeferre volvió a intentar la huida.

Esta vez, no llegó ni a salir de su cuarto.

―¡No te vayas! ―le pidió el pequeño Cancerbero materializándose de la nada. Tenía los rizos revueltos y los ojos brillantes de sueño, y Combeferre comprendió que había estado durmiendo en su puerta―. No te vayas. ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Combeferre lo hizo entrar antes de que alguien los oyera.

―Mira, tú no lo entiendes ―trató de razonar―. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Tienes que dejar que me vaya.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero ser un esclavo, ¿comprendes? Porque a los esclavos les pasan Cosas Malas.

―Pero yo no dejaré que te pase nada ―le aseguró Courfeyrac―. No tengas miedo, yo te prote... ¡No! ¡No, espera!

Combeferre lo había dejado allí y se había ido pasillo adelante. Courfeyrac corrió tras él y lo sujetó de la túnica.

―¡No te vayas, no! ¡Para! ―pidió, y viendo que Combeferre no se detenía, dijo presa de la impotencia―: Llamaré a Marcio. ¡Se lo diré a mi padre y te castigarán!

Combeferre se detuvo y se giró bruscamente hacia él.

―¡Bien, hazlo! Llámalos. Llama a quien quieras.

Desde las sombras del corredor, los grandes ojos de Courfeyrac le dirigieron una mirada cargada de peligrosa indignación. Combeferre se la devolvió desafiante y el niño apretó los puños y se llenó los pulmones de aire... y aguantó. Aguantó hasta que se le puso roja la cara... aguantó un poco más...

―Pero pensé que me ibas a proteger ―le recordó Combeferre.

Courfeyrac se desinfló.

―Pero yo no quiero que te castiguen ―sollozó.

―Entonces, no llames a nadie.

―De acuerdo ―se animó Courfeyrac―. Pero no te vayas.

Combeferre se pasó las manos por la cara, desesperado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para librarse de él.

―Pero bueno, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya? ¿A ti qué te importa?

―No, si no me importa... ―musitó Courfeyrac―. Pero si te vas, estarás solo. Y... yo. Me aburro mucho. Todo el mundo es viejo. ―Miró a Combeferre con cautela y al ver que no respondía, esbozó una sonrisa vacilante y añadió―: Quédate, seremos amigos.

―Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos ―le dijo Combeferre con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no. Porque no podemos. Y porque _tú eres el señor y yo, no._

Courfeyrac lo miró con el aire resentido del que se ve atrapado en su propia trampa. Pensó en ello un momento y tomó la decisión más diplomática:

―Está bien ―concedió―. Entonces, no seré el señor.

―¡Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir!

―¿Por qué no?

En ese momento se oyó el crujido de una puerta y una franja de luz anaranjada de derramó por el suelo. Courfeyrac se giró con la velocidad de una gacela y de un salto retrocedió hasta la pared. Combeferre se quedó helado donde estaba.

―¡Tú! ―lo llamó una voz. Era Marcio que se acercaba―. ¿No sabes que no puedes salir sin permiso? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Combeferre no supo qué contestar, y ya era tarde para echar a correr. El atriense estaba frente a él y esperaba una respuesta aunque, por su expresión de profunda sospecha, era evidente que no la necesitaba.

―¿No me contestas? Bien, se lo explicarás a tu amo maña... _¡Dis Pater!_ ¿Pero qué...?

Courfeyrac acababa de salir de las sombras de la pared para interponerse bruscamente entre los dos.

―¡Ven! ―dijo cogiendo a Combeferre de la mano―. Ven a ver los gatitos, te enseñaré dónde están. Marcio, tú no vengas.

El atriense miró a su pequeño señor y al muchacho al que éste trataba de arrastrar tras de de sí. Creyendo comprender, y no sin un punto de culpabilidad en la mirada, suspiró y se acercó a los niños.

―Joven _domine,_ ¿por qué estáis levantado? ―le dijo en tono razonable―. Vuestro padre ya os dicho que no salgáis de vuestro cuarto.

―Me da igual ―replicó Courfeyrac levantando el mentón―. No tengo sueño. ¡Vete!

―Aunque no tengáis sueño, no debéis despertar a los esclavos tan tarde. Ellos sí están cansados, ¿comprendéis?

Courfeyrac hizo un mohín de disgusto pero cedió y soltó la mano de Combeferre. El atriense asintió satisfecho y puso una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.

―A dormir ―dijo a Combeferre antes de irse.

Combeferre no reaccionó mientras los veía marcharse. ¿Acababa aquel mocoso...? ¿De verdad... acababa de engañar al atriense como si nada?

Mientras se alejaba con Marcio, Courfeyrac se giró y le lanzó una mirada llena de complicidad.

En realidad, había hecho mucho más que eso.

•••

―Te he protegido ―le dijo al día siguiente.

Combeferre estaba sentado en un banco del jardín, sin nada que hacer por primera vez en todo el día, y Courfeyrac se le acercó sonriente. Entre los brazos estrujaba amorosamente un gatito que se retorcía desesperado por escapar. Combeferre miró al pobre animalillo con compasión.

―Sí ―admitió en voz baja. También era cierto que había sido él quien lo había metido en aquel lío pero... no se lo dijo. En vez de eso, se encontró murmurando―: Gracias.

Courfeyrac sonrió abiertamente, sus grandes ojos brillantes de orgullo. Combeferre no encontró alegría en su corazón para devolverle la sonrisa, pero descubrió que verlo sonreír... lo reconfortaba.

_Si te vas, estarás solo, _le había dicho Courfeyrac aquella noche.

Era incomprensible, absurdo, incluso, pero fue en ese preciso momento, y no antes, cuando Combeferre comprendió que era cierto: que no tenía a donde ir, nadie a quien acudir, que si sufría o no, si se sentía solo, perdido y aterrorizado, a nadie en el mundo le importaba.

Los ojos le escocieron de repente. Sin levantarlos y sin decir nada, cogió al desesperado gatito de los brazos del niño y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. Lo acarició suavemente y lo rascó debajo del hocico y entre las pequeñas orejas, y en poco tiempo el animalillo dejó de resistirse y se quedó muy quieto.

Courfeyrac lo miraba fascinado. Se sentó a su lado con sigilo y, con mucha cautela, como temiendo romper el hechizo, acercó una mano al animalito y lo acarició como lo veía hacer a él. Cuando lo notó ronronear bajo sus dedos, miró asombrado a Combeferre y sonrió.

Sin proponérselo, sin saberlo siquiera, Combeferre le devolvió la sonrisa.

•••

La vida en aquella casa era tranquila y sencilla. Combeferre se levantaba al alba y ayudaba al patricio a resolver los asuntos más urgentes del día. Cuando llegaban los clientes a presentar el saludo matutino, el muchacho anotaba sus peticiones.

_Presta atención y aprende lo que puedas,_ le había dicho el patricio.

Combeferre así lo hizo. Aprendió a conocer a aquellos hombres por sus nombres y a recordar a sus familias y sus situaciones particulares, y con el tiempo aprendió a entender sus aspiraciones y sus lealtades, a distinguir sus palabras de lo que había detrás de ellas y, en definitiva, a leer su forma de pensar. Descubrió que su trabajo le resultaba interesante, y como era de natural grave y pensativo, se acostumbró con facilidad a la compañía de aquel hombre severo y silencioso.

Mientras tanto, Courfeyrac crecía y aprendía. Por la casa desfilaban mañana y tarde sus tutores.

Uno de aquellos días, el anciano tutor griego enfermó y tuvo que ausentarse. El patricio confió a Courfeyrac al cuidado de Marcio para que ocupase aquellas horas en enseñarle algunas cuestiones útiles como llevar las cuentas de la casa. No sólo Courfeyrac no aprendió nada en absoluto sino que, sin la atenta supervisión de Marcio, la casa se sumió en el caos.

El patricio envió entonces a su hijo a la vecina casa de un senador, de nombre Gillenormand, para que lo pusiera bajo la tutela del maestro de su nieto. El senador se lo devolvió por la tarde con una oreja roja y declaró que era demasiado difícil encontrar buenos tutores como para permitir que se le despidieran, y que había ciertas palabras malsonantes que su nieto definitivamente_ no_ necesitaba conocer. El patricio, sin saber qué más hacer, abandonó sus propias obligaciones y se consagró él mismo a la ingrata tarea de educar a su hijo. Después de dos horas sentado con él, y mientras sus clientes se amontonaban malhumorados en su puerta, decidió que no le pagaba al tutor lo suficiente. Silencioso y serio, se irguió en su silla y se dirigió a Combeferre, que estaba de pie junto a la entrada del _tablinum._

―¿Qué nos dice Hesíoso sobre el trabajo? ―le preguntó en griego.

―Que es el destino universal del hombre, y que sólo quien esté dispuesto a trabajar será digno de recoger sus frutos ―respondió él.

El patricio se levantó entonces y mirando con dureza a su hijo, le dijo:

―Vergüenza de ti.

Miró a Combeferre, señaló con un gesto seco la silla que dejaba y salió. Courfeyrac estaba encogido en su silla y no levantó la vista hasta que vio que Combeferre enrollaba el volumen que había estado estudiando. Entonces lo miró con curiosidad expectante mientras él se dirigía hacia los estantes de la biblioteca.

El patricio tenía la biblioteca más impresionante que Combeferre había visto en toda su vida, pero nunca le había dado permiso para leer sus libros. Sin embargo, puesto que aquel día estaba a cargo del aprendizaje de Courfeyrac, seleccionó uno y lo llevó a la mesa: era el primer volumen de la Ilíada.

Courfeyrac empezó a leer en voz alta, y Combeferre lo ayudó con los versos más difíciles.

Se les pasó la hora del almuerzo y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Combeferre entró al _tablinum,_ encontró a Courfeyrac esperándolo con el libro abierto por donde lo habían dejado. Combeferre lo puso a un lado, y Courfeyrac se quejó amargamente.

―Después ―le dijo Combeferre, y puso delante de él el volumen de Hesíodo.

Por la tarde, Courfeyrac recitaba de memoria los primeros pasajes de _"Los Trabajos y los Días",_ y perseguía a Combeferre por la casa queriendo saber más sobre el héroe Aquiles_. _Aquella misma tarde, Marcio hizo llamar a Combeferre. Le puso en la mano un sestercio reluciente y le dijo:

―Tu señor te da este dinero. Ve y dale las gracias.

Desde aquel día en adelante, fue Combeferre quien se encargó de enseñar a Courfeyrac el griego, y a menudo se podía ver a los dos niños hablando en el jardín, Combeferre sentado en un banco y Courfeyrac de pie sobre él, tumbado en la hierba o haciendo equilibrios en el borde de la fuente. Con el tiempo se acostumbraron a hablar griego entre ellos, y cuando estaban solos ya nunca hablaban en latín.

Los dos niños no tardaron en volverse inseparables. La diferencia de edad era importante y se agravaba por la excesiva madurez de Combeferre pero, a fuerza de insistir, Courfeyrac logró involucrar al muchacho en sus juegos y hacerlo cómplice de sus pequeñas travesuras. Lo buscaba siempre que no estaba ocupado, y juntos seguían las hileras de hormigas, buscaban nidos en los árboles, espiaban a las arañas que fabricaban sus telas y estudiaban las huellas de plantas y raros animales que había en algunas piedras. Pasaron días viendo como una gorda oruga tejía un capullo en el hueco de una ventana, y cuando del capullo salió una mariposa de vivos colores, Courfeyrac creyó estar presenciando alguna clase de brujería.

―No es magia ―le explicaba Combeferre―. Se llama metamorfosis.

Courfeyrac se maravillaba de todas las cosas que sabía Combeferre y le hacía preguntas constantemente.

Combeferre, que no había desistido del todo de la idea de escapar, encontraba que a esta idea se enfrentaba cada vez con más fuerza la de tener que abandonar a su pequeño amigo. Imaginaba que él lloraría, y el mero pensamiento lo llenaba de desasosiego. De todas maneras, le gustaba su nuevo trabajo y allí lo trataban bien.

No fue hasta pasado mucho tiempo que Combeferre reparó en que el patricio nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. En realidad, nunca se lo había preguntado, y al muchacho se le ocurrió que quizá ni siquiera lo supiera. Por contrapartida, tampoco lo llamaba nunca "esclavo", y cuando lo llevaba a la Curia o al Foro se refería a él como "mi asistente", "mi secretario" o simplemente como "el muchacho". Combeferre encontró aquello aceptable, aunque comprendía que no cambiaba las cosas.

Llevaba allí casi dos años cuando su señor le demostró de la peor forma posible que las cosas, de hecho, no habían cambiado en absoluto.

Se podía decir que Combeferre se lo buscó, pues la ofensa la cometió bajo su responsabilidad y a sabiendas de que actuaba indebidamente. Sin embargo, fue tan poca cosa... El patricio había traído a casa un raro volumen del que Combeferre sólo había oído hablar. No tenía permiso para hacer uso de la biblioteca, pero el texto llamó tan poderosamente su atención que, una tarde, se lo llevó para leerlo en su cuarto. Probablemente no hubiese pasado nada si se hubiese limitado a salir con el libro en la mano; su error consistió en hacerlo a escondidas.

Su señor lo descubrió y montó en cólera. Su enfado fue terrible, desproporcionado, y aunque Combeferre le aseguró que no lo había robado, que sólo quería leerlo y que había tenido intención de devolverlo, su señor no lo escuchó. Cuando lo oyó decir a Marcio que trajese el látigo, Combeferre palideció.

En ese momento, Courfeyrac salió de detrás de una columna y corrió hacia su padre.

―¡No, no! ―gritó lleno de terror―. ¡No, por favor, padre!

Cuando Marcio volvió trayendo el látigo, Courfeyrac se arrojó sobre él e intentó arrancárselo de la mano.

―¡No lo hagas, no! ¡Detente, te lo ordeno!

Su padre ordenó que se lo llevaran, pero el niño se zafó del esclavo que intentó sujetarlo y corrió hacia Combeferre.

―¡No, por favor! ―lloró abrazado a su cintura―. ¡No ha hecho nada! Dile que no has hecho nada. ¡Por favor, padre, perdónalo! ¡No, no, NO!

Chilló, pataleó y golpeó a los que intentaron arrancarlo de él hasta que, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, Combeferre le dijo:

―No pasa nada. No llores, haz lo que te dicen.

Combeferre podía tener un carácter apacible, pero no era ningún manso cordero dispuesto a dejarse degollar. Había nacido libre y seguía siéndolo en su corazón, era valiente y no le faltaba orgullo, y en aquel momento, todos sus instintos clamaban una única cosa: que se defendiera. Pero al ver allí a Courfeyrac, rebelándose y llorando por él, comprendió que lo que menos deseaba era hacerlo sufrir. Podía correr, luchar y resistirse, obligar a los esclavos a tener que reducirlo y ofrecer el más penoso de los espectáculos, y al final, el resultado sería el mismo. No, decidió, Courfeyrac no vería nada de aquello ni tampoco lo oiría gritar.

Cuando, entre alaridos y súplicas, los esclavos consiguieron llevarse al niño, Combeferre miró a su señor derecho a los ojos. Él le dijo:

―Cuando quieras algo, pídemelo, pero_ jamás_ hagas nada a mis espaldas. Si no puedo confiar en ti, no me sirves para nada.

Eso fue todo, y a un gesto suyo Marcio fue hacia él. Le dijo que se quitara la túnica y le señaló una columna, pero Combeferre no obedeció y el atriense se vio obligado a hacerlo él mismo. El muchacho ofreció en todo momento una resistencia pacífica, y cuando por fin estuvo de cara a la columna, expuesto y desnudo de cintura para arriba, oyó decir a su amo:

―Que no queden cicatrices.

Combeferre apretó las manos contra la columna, se recordó que no debía gritar y se preparó para el impacto.

Gritó. _Oh,_ gritó... Casi cayó de rodillas cuando el primer latigazo cruzó sus hombros. Había sabido que sería doloroso, pero no había contado con todo lo demás: el zumbido que lo precedió, el restallido en sus oídos, la brusca contracción de todos sus músculos, los calambrazos recorriendo su espina dorsal...

Ahora que ya lo sabía, estaba preparado y no volvió a gritar. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, se forzó a tener los ojos abiertos para no perder el equilibrio y soportó en silencio cada golpe. Cada vez que restallaba el látigo, desde algún lugar de la casa le llegaban los gritos de Courfeyrac, maldiciéndolos a todos.

Aquella noche, mientras yacía de bruces en su cama, su espalda una agonía de dolor y su rostro arrasado en lágrimas, Courfeyrac fue a su cuarto. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello amorosamente.

―Yo nunca te pegaré ―le dijo―. Perdóname. Por favor, no te vayas.

Le había traído un puñado de cerezas, y se las dejó junto a la cama.

Combeferre nunca había encontrado en su corazón la voluntad de llorar a sus padres. Había tenido una infancia feliz y aunque los había amado mucho (o precisamente por eso), nunca se sintió capaz de perdonar a uno su debilidad y a la otra su cobardía. Se sentía abandonado, traicionado de un modo que no podía expresar con palabras ni tampoco con lágrimas. Ahora el patricio, aquel hombre inteligente y decidido al que había llegado a respetar, le había demostrado que no era nada más que su señor, su amo que lo había comprado con dinero.

No tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que había hecho.

Combeferre deseó marcharse de allí, y en lo más hondo de su humillación se dijo que así lo haría. Cuando cayera la noche, se iría para siempre.

Pero la noche había caído y él seguía allí, y muy pronto descubrió por qué. Comprendió que era demasiado tarde... que siempre había sido demasiado tarde para deshacerse de Courfeyrac. Aquel niño curioso y encantador, generoso y afectuoso, era la única persona que lo amaba. Y era todo lo que Combeferre tenía en el mundo.

_Yo nunca te pegaré,_ le había dicho.

Y Combeferre nunca, jamás, le haría daño, porque no había en el mundo criatura más bondadosa, más dulce, y maldito fuera si alguna vez lo hacía sufrir.

Courfeyrac pasó semanas sin hablar con su padre. Sólo él sabía entonces lo profundamente que lo había herido ver rota la promesa que había hecho a Combeferre: la de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Aquella noche renovó su promesa y la selló con una ofrenda de cerezas; estaba decidido a mantenerla siempre.

Aparentemente, nada llegó a cambiar entre ellos. Aparentemente. Porque aunque el amor, el amor verdadero, sea un palacio de arena que se construye grano a grano, minuto a minuto, hay momentos y hay gestos que son verdaderas piedras. Esas piedras son los cimientos, echan raíces, y aunque el tiempo cruel y el viento feroz derriben las torres con su fuerza inexorable, los cimientos perduran eternamente.

•••

Pasaron los años. Pasaron en un suspiro para Roma, que era ya vieja, y despacio para ellos, que eran tan jóvenes.

Corría el año 690 desde la fundación de la ciudad (64 a.C.) cuando el patricio volvió a asumir el mando de la Decimoprimera y marchó a las Galias, de donde una herida de guerra lo obligaría a regresar prematuramente un año después. Aunque la flecha bárbara no había llegado a perforarle el pulmón, aquella herida nunca sanaría completamente. Poco después de su regreso y apenas recuperado de lo peor de su convalecencia, tomó una nueva esposa. Se divorció dos años después sin haber tenido más hijos.

Mientras tanto, Combeferre creció y aprendió. Entendió que en la vida, la mayoría de las cosas importantes suceden dos veces: la primera es cuando ocurren; la segunda, cuando uno las comprende. Comprendió algunas cosas, y así maduró.

El día que cumplió dieciséis años y fue hombre, su señor le hizo dos regalos: su permiso para salir solo y su autorización para disponer de su biblioteca. También le dio algún dinero extra, probablemente pensando que ya era tiempo de que conociese mujer. Combeferre lo gastó en medicinas y en pan para sus antiguos vecinos del Aventino. Visitó también a un hombre al que no había olvidado, porque aquella era una de las cosas que al crecer había comprendido: que sobre su vida había pendido la amenaza de un destino atroz que su amo le había evitado, pero que antes que con él, estaba en deuda con quien lo había vendido, perdiendo dinero, a un hombre mejor. Combeferre fue a ver al prestamista y le dio las gracias.

Combeferre siguió visitando el Aventino cuando se lo permitían sus obligaciones, y cuando Courfeyrac creció, muchas veces lo acompañaba. Visitaban a los enfermos y enseñaban a los niños a leer, y con su propio dinero Courfeyrac compraba las medicinas que aquellas gentes no podían permitirse. Cuando aquellas familias agradecidas los invitaban a compartir con ellos su vino y su pan, los dos muchachos se sentaban juntos a la mesa como hermanos y como iguales.

Combeferre vio cómo aquel niño dulce y de buen corazón se convertía ante sus ojos en un muchacho encantador. Courfeyrac creció valeroso como Aquiles y sagaz como Ulises, inteligente y seguro de sí mismo. Desarrolló un carácter magnético, cargado de fuerza y de carisma que encendía corazones y almas, y una belleza que encandilaba a hombres y mujeres por igual. Y aun, todos sus dones divinos no eran nada en comparación con el don más maravilloso que poseía: el de ser terrible y absolutamente humano.

Al crecer ambos, se ensanchó inevitablemente el abismo que los separaba. Ya no tenían excusa para comportarse inapropiadamente en público y habían de cuidar las formas. Era todo cuestión de formas porque en el fondo, el vínculo que los unía era cada día más fuerte. Ni era aquello un secreto ni había motivos para que lo fuera, pues en la casa todos parecían encontrar natural que se hubieran forjado lazos de amistad entre dos jóvenes parecidos en edad que habían coexistido bajo el mismo techo durante años. El patricio había descubierto en Combeferre a un pensador y a un estratega, disfrutaba su conversación y valoraba sus opiniones, y por muchos motivos no veía con malos ojos la influencia que aquel joven razonable y sensato pudiera ejercer sobre su hijo, al que tenía por irreflexivo y autoindulgente.

Al amparo de aquella libertad los muchachos salían juntos a la calle, iban al teatro, se sentaban juntos a leer o a charlar en el jardín y hasta se bañaban juntos muchas veces. Había límites como los hay en todo, pero como no habían transgredido ninguno importante, a nadie preocupaba lo que hicieran.

Saben los dioses cuánto se equivocaban, porque así de caprichoso es el destino y porque si algo había en sus dos naturalezas, era el no dejar nada a medias. Lo que está predestinado, tarde o temprano ha de suceder.

Sucedió una noche de verano. Era el año 697 desde la fundación de la ciudad. Courfeyrac tenía diecisiete años y Combeferre iba a cumplir veintiuno. Regresaban los dos de un teatrillo viejo que frecuentaba la plebe, atravesando callejones angostos y charlando en voz baja cuando, al doblar una esquina, oyeron gritar a lo lejos:

―¡ALTO! ¡CUIDADO, CUIDADO!

Dos formas encapuchadas salieron de la nada y se les echaron encima. La primera empujó a Courfeyrac contra la pared y pasó de largo como una flecha y la segunda chocó aparatosamente contra Combeferre y casi cayó al suelo. Combeferre lo sujetó por puro instinto y cuando el brusco tirón arrancó la capucha del fugitivo, reveló una cascada de rizos dorados como el sol...

Y los ojos más azules que Combeferre había visto.

_Una mujer,_ pensó Combeferre... antes de comprender que era un muchacho extranjero bello como Apolo.

―¡PRENDEDLOS! ¡DETENEDLOS! ―gritaba la patrulla que les pisaba los talones―. ¡DETENLO, CIUDADANO!

Combeferre no supo por qué lo soltó. Tampoco supo por qué él no se defendió, ya que después sabría que iba armado. Sus manos, simplemente, se abrieron y lo dejaron ir.

Y aquello probablemente le salvara la vida porque, en el instante en que los dos se separaron, una flecha dirigida a Combeferre pasó silbando entre sus rostros y se perdió en la noche.

La otra figura estaba de pie sobre un muro, el arco tenso y otra flecha cargada. El joven extranjero dio un paso atrás mirando a Combeferre..., se giró y echó a correr, y su compañero lo esperó con el arco tenso hasta que le dio alcance. Saltaron el muro ágiles como gatos, silenciosos como espectros, y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Combeferre buscó rápidamente a Courfeyrac, pero en ese momento la patrulla que los perseguía pasó interponiéndose. El que corría el último se detuvo frente a Combeferre y, sin mediar palabra, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

―¡Perro! ¡Se te ha dado una orden, escoria!

Diciendo aquello el soldado se tambaleó hacia atrás y su nariz crujió bajo los nudillos de Courfeyrac. Su casco cayó rodando al suelo.

―¡Cómo te atreves, miserable! ―gritó Courfeyrac fuera de sí.

El soldado, que se cubría la nariz con la sangre chorreando entre sus dedos, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al comprender que acababa de golpear al esclavo de un patricio.

―Perdón, señor, os pido perdón ―dijo cuadrándose como pudo―. No podía saber que era vuestro, no os había...

―Fuera de aquí ―siseó Courfeyrac conteniéndose para no golpearlo de nuevo―. Ve y cumple con tu deber. Desaparece de mi vista o haré que te arresten.

El soldado saludó y se fue a toda prisa. Escupiendo una maldición, Courfeyrac se giró hacia su amigo y cubrió con su mano su mejilla.

―Lo lamento, cuánto lo lamento... ―dijo apresuradamente―. Perdóname, no lo he visto venir.

―No es nada...

―¡No, no digas eso! Ese cobarde te ha insultado, ¡te ha pegado! Y yo no...

No supo Courfeyrac que en el corazón de Combeferre no había sitio ya para la ofensa. No advirtió que en sus ojos sólo había admiración y orgullo, y lo que sucedió en ese momento lo cogió totalmente desprevenido.

Combeferre tomó su mano, la que él tenía en su mejilla, y posó en ella sus labios...

...deteniendo por completo el corazón de Courfeyrac.

―Gracias ―fue lo único que Combeferre le dijo.

En la vida, la mayoría de las cosas importantes suceden dos veces. Lo que había venido sucediendo a lo largo de tantos años, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, Courfeyrac lo comprendió.

Sucedió algo más aquella noche, algo predestinado cuyas consecuencias aun estaban muy lejos de comprender.

Pero lo que había de suceder, sucedió allí. Ya había sucedido.


	6. Capítulo 5 Dos estrellas

"_Estos son, dicen, los Dioscuros. Jamás hubo entre los hombres un amor igual. Para conservar el recuerdo de su unión inmortal, Júpiter los llamó Géminis y los puso entre las estrellas"._

**Capítulo 5. Dos estrellas**

**Roma. 57 a.C.**

El verano de aquel año fue especialmente caluroso en la ciudad de Roma. El sol era inclemente durante el día y al caer la noche, la bruma del río lo envolvía todo en un húmedo sudario.

Cuando Courfeyrac atravesó de madrugada la galería que bordeaba el jardín, el aire pesado desdibujaba la silueta de la luna amarilla y ocultaba las estrellas.

Caminaba descalzo, sigiloso como un gato, atento al menor sonido que lo avisara de otra presencia. Sólo después de haberse internado en el ala de los esclavos conteniendo la respiración se le ocurrió que tanta cautela no sólo era exagerada, sino completamente innecesaria. Aquella era _su_ casa; podía ir a donde quisiera a la hora que se le antojara. Incluso allí.

Incluso con sus intenciones.

Y ése era el problema.

Había estado allí otras veces, podía decirse que con intenciones parecidas. Lydia siempre lo esperaba despierta, aunque era demasiado tímida como para esperarlo desnuda. Courfeyrac solía llamarla Briseida, hasta que un día ella le preguntó si aun veía a aquella mujer. Dulce Lydia, era tan niña...

Cuando llegó a aquella casa, Lydia no sabía hacer nada en absoluto. Era torpe e insegura (o era torpe porque era insegura) y se disculpaba constantemente. Courfeyrac no era estúpido, tenía algo más que la sospecha de que a Lydia la habían comprado para él; no en vano se decía que una muchacha bonita en casa evitaba problemas fuera de ella. La verdad fue que Lydia no los evitó ni fuera ni dentro, pero había que reconocer que era más que deseable y para ser honestos sí que había un par de cosas que sabía hacer. A Courfeyrac le gustó desde el primer momento pero se había asegurado de no tocarla nunca en contra de sus deseos. La ley podía decir que estaba en su derecho pero a él las normas nunca le habían merecido el necesario respecto, y eso incluía ciertas leyes también. Courfeyrac lo sabía, Lydia lo sabía...

La cuestión era: ¿lo sabía Combeferre?

Nunca habían hablado de ello, y aunque Combeferre se mantuviera bastante al margen de los asuntos de los otros esclavos (o los otros esclavos lo mantuvieran a él al margen ya que nunca lo habían considerado uno de ellos), era materialmente imposible que no hubiera oído los rumores.

Unos meses atrás, Lydia había empezado a coquetear con uno de los centinelas de la casa, y el asunto se había propagado rápidamente hasta la cocina, donde suelen iniciarse la mayoría de los incendios y de los chismorreos domésticos. A Courfeyrac, aquello no le molestó... le molestó muy poco... le pareció un incordio de lo más enojoso porque Lydia era muy agradable y porque no entendía qué tenía ese simplón de guardia para que ninguna mujer lo prefiriese antes que a él pero... no se entrometió. Se mantuvo al margen y dejó de ver a Lydia, pero entonces los rumores empeoraron hasta el punto de sugerir que "el joven señor" debería hacerlos azotar a los dos y cortarle a ella el pelo como castigo por su ingrata deslealtad.

Lo que hizo el joven señor fue desarrollar un apetito sin precedentes y empezar a quejarse de la comida hasta que en la cocina no quedó tiempo para la cháchara malintencionada, y al final el asunto se olvidó.

Él mismo lo había olvidado. No había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta la noche del incidente con los fugitivos... la noche que Combeferre...

¿Qué? ¿Qué había hecho? Si no había hecho nada. Un pequeño beso en la mano, un simple gracias, una mirada... Con tan poca cosa le había robado el corazón y el sueño.

¿Podía algo así suceder en un día, en lo que duran un beso y una mirada? Courfeyrac no lo creía posible. Se preguntaba cuándo había empezado, pero miraba atrás y no veía ya los límites, miraba al frente y se encontraba ante un vasto mar de incertidumbre. Es tan fácil para el caminante incauto adentrarse en parajes inexplorados, y era tan, tan incauto Courfeyrac... Sin embargo, el cómo había llegado allí no lo intrigaba tanto como aquella otra pregunta: ¿debía continuar?

Ninguna de aquellas puertas se podía cerrar por dentro. Courfeyrac sólo tenía que girar el picaporte y entonces... ¿qué?

Sería doloroso que él lo rechazara, pero ésa era una cuestión menor. El verdadero problema radicaba en que, desde cierto punto de vista, Combeferre no podía rechazarlo. Un paso en falso por su parte, una palabra poco pensada y él podría malinterpretarlo todo.

Pero Combeferre lo conocía mejor que eso... ¿verdad?

Courfeyrac resistió la urgencia de pasear de un lado a otro, luchó contra el impulso de retroceder, pero no pudo obligarse a avanzar y aquella noche regresó a su propia cama. Algo debía hacer, se decía mientras las horas insomnes pasaban arrastrándose. Ante todo, él debía saberlo.

Pero la ocasión no se presentó y si lo hizo, Courfeyrac la dejó pasar. No comía, apenas dormía, espiaba a su amigo en la distancia y las respuestas no venían.

Y las cosas, muy a su pesar, estaban cambiando.

Courfeyrac ya no hallaba en sus encuentros el relajado placer de antes. Cuando hablaban, se distraía con facilidad y apenas escuchaba; si se sentaban juntos a leer, las palabras perdían su forma mientras Courfeyrac se repetía en su mente aquellas que quería decir y que no decía. El momento de bañarse juntos era el peor de todos, una tortura que trataba de evitar bajo cualquier pretexto. La presencia de Combeferre, antes natural y reconfortante, ahora lo inquietaba, y su cuerpo lo intrigaba de formas que nunca había experimentado. Courfeyrac no podía ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, y cuanto más trataba de controlar sus pensamientos más se le iban éstos de las manos. No pensar en aquella piel suave y húmeda, no pensar en sus muslos, en su espalda, en cómo sería... ¡Oh, que los dioses lo ayudaran! No podía contener las reacciones de su cuerpo y temía que él lo descubriera. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro, tan vulnerable.

Así transcurrieron dos largos meses. Los días pasaban envueltos en niebla y las noches, en delirios febriles. En sus sueños él venía a su cama, lo despertaba con besos y con sus manos bajo las sábanas, y entre aquellas sábanas se despertaba Courfeyrac al amanecer, solo y húmedo y consumido por la vergüenza.

Una noche soñó que yacían juntos, que se saciaba en sus labios y en su cuerpo y que sólo después descubría que él no lo deseaba. "Ya te he dado todo lo que tenía" le decía Combeferre. "No me queda nada más". Lo llamaba _dominus, _hipócrita, y lo odiaba.

Courfeyrac se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y con un nudo en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Aquella sensación persistió durante días porque había algo allí, algo real y no soñado, que no estaba bien, que estaba terriblemente mal, pero Courfeyrac no sabía qué era. No lo comprendió hasta la noche que su padre le dijo:

―Es oficial. Se ha aprobado mi candidatura al Senado.

―¡Enhorabuena, padre! ―sonrió Courfeyrac―. Es una gran noticia.

―Lo es ―asintió él. Y mirando a Combeferre, que permanecía a cierta distancia, le dijo―: Siéntate. Cenarás con nosotros.

Courfeyrac se quedó sin habla. En nueve años, era la primera vez que su padre lo invitaba a su mesa. Era un privilegio que se concedía a muy pocos esclavos, algo tan importante que, en ocasiones, aquel gesto se escogía para conceder a un esclavo la libertad. Aquello fue una prueba de gratitud y nada más, pero tampoco nada menos. Su padre había trabajado sin descanso para elevar el nombre de su familia a lo más alto de la élite política, y durante nueve años Combeferre había estado a su lado, incansable y decidido como él. Era justo que se le reconociera parte del mérito. Courfeyrac se sintió tan orgulloso de él, tan feliz...

Y entonces, lo comprendió. Fue la cena más amarga de su vida.

•••

La tarde que en la casa se preparaba la celebración del nuevo nombramiento, Combeferre había acabado pronto sus tareas y había encontrado tiempo para acompañarlo en las termas.

Courfeyrac solía recostarse en su pecho cuando se bañaban juntos. Sonreía cuando él lo sostenía entre sus brazos, cerraba los ojos y algunas veces se dormía. "No dejes que me ahogue", solía decirle adormilado. No había en el mundo despertar más placentero, arropado en el calor del agua y de otros brazos, cada músculo de su cuerpo relajado, olvidado cada pensamiento perturbador.

Courfeyrac ya no se sentía capaz de cerrar los ojos, mucho menos de dormirse junto a él.

―Combeferre... ―murmuró distante―. Dime, ¿eres feliz?

Él rió con ligereza al oírlo... hasta que vio que Courfeyrac no se reía.

―¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

―¿Es ridículo?

―Es extraño.

―Eso no dice mucho de mí, ¿verdad? ―murmuró Courfeyrac. Tenía la mirada fija en el bello mosaico que representaba al alado Pegaso. Un tintineo cristalino llenaba el profundo silencio. Las paredes y el techo brillaban con los reflejos cambiantes del agua.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Combeferre con más severidad. No era fácil resistirse a él cuando empleaba aquel tono de voz. Courfeyrac casi se estremeció.

―Es sólo que... tienes tanto talento. Cuando te oigo hablar del futuro y del progreso yo... te creo... creo que es posible. Y si sólo se tratara de mí... Pero hay senadores que te conocen por _tu nombre._ Y mi padre te escucha, confía en ti más que en nadie. Tú podrías ser alguien; alguien importante. Hay tantas cosas que podrías hacer, cosas buenas y necesarias.

―Tu padre las hará ―respondió Combeferre con sencillez―. Y tú, cuando llegue el momento.

―¿Y por qué no tú? ¿Por qué no los dos? ―dijo Courfeyrac con la vehemencia de la rebeldía―. Eso no es justo. Yo tengo mi apellido, pero alguien como tú podría llegar al Senado.

Había ternura en la sonrisa de Combeferre, y también un punto de condescendencia.

―Cuando éramos niños, íbamos a ser Cástor y Pólux ―recordó―. Ahora quieres que seamos los Gracos, tribunos de la plebe. Es buena señal, supongo, que en tus sueños hayas cambiado la espada por la toga.

Si tan sólo él supiera lo que había en sus sueños. En sus sueños, había cambiado a un hermano por un amante. Pero él merecía algo más que su cama, algo mejor que vivir a la sombra de su familia, insignificante e invisible siempre. Qué gran hombre se estaba perdiendo Roma...

―¿Y qué sueñas tú? ―preguntó Courfeyrac―. ¿Dónde estarías... si hubieras podido escoger tu vida?

Combeferre lo miró en silencio. Durante un instante muy breve, algo se agitó bajo la apacible superficie de su mirada.

―¿Creerás lo que te diga?

Courfeyrac asintió aunque tenía miedo.

―En este momento ―dijo Combeferre― no hay en todo el mundo otro lugar donde yo quisiera estar.

El vapor de agua se condensaba en pequeñas gotas en su cabello, envolviéndolos a ambos en un velo irreal. ¿Era acaso un sueño? Si lo fuera, pensó Courfeyrac, lo besaría en aquel instante.

―¿Por qué...? ―dijo con un hilo de voz.

―Ya sabes por qué.

¿Por qué se había quedado, si así se había condenado a no ser nunca nadie? Como a un pajarillo caído del nido, Combeferre lo había cuidado, lo había amado, lo había instruido y lo había lanzado a las alturas. Y todo lo que le había dado, Courfeyrac se lo devolvería algún día. Lo haría, se juró mientras se acercaba a su rostro, aunque hacerlo significara renunciar a él.

Su beso fue un roce suave, etéreo, más una caricia que un beso. Sus labios recogieron de los suyos tibias gotas de agua. Cuando cerró los ojos, lo hizo con un único pensamiento:

_Por mí... escogiste esta vida._

Aquel fue su primer beso: de algún modo, un último beso, un beso de despedida.

―Cuando seas mío, te liberaré ―le dijo Courfeyrac. Combeferre lo estaba mirando como si no lo reconociera. Así que no lo sabía... después de todo―. Pero ojalá decidas quedarte. Yo intentaría hacerte feliz.

Cuando salió del agua, Courfeyrac no sintió el beso del aire en la piel; no notó el suelo cálido bajo sus pies ni el suave roce de la tela cuando cubrió con una toalla su desnudez. Todo lo que sentía era el peso de unos ojos del color del mar...

De aquel vasto mar de incertidumbre.

_No dejes que me ahogue._

•••

La tarde que iba a conocer a su futuro esposo, Valeria Tercia estaba sentada frente a su tocador, aplicando una pincelada de rubor en sus mejillas.

―Usa más carmín ―sugirió su madre mientras un enjambre de muchachas revoloteaba a su alrededor presentándole vestidos y joyas―. Más, querida. ¿Por qué no dejas que lo hagan las esclavas?

Ah, sí, las esclavas. Tenían una curiosa idea de la elegancia femenina. Cada vez que dejaba que una de ellas la maquillara, acababa pareciendo el cadáver de una prostituta.

―Hija, procura sonreír un poco ―le dijo su madre en aquel tono suplicante que la irritaba―. He oído que el joven es muy apuesto.

―¿De veras? Yo he oído que el joven es muy joven.

_Y las mujeres que sonríen todo el tiempo parecen estúpidas, _añadió mentalmente. Su madre suspiró encomendándose al cielo.

―Oh, Valeria, no seas infantil. ¿Acaso preferirías casarte con un viejo? ¡Este! ―dijo a una esclava que le presentó un intrincado collar de oro y esmeraldas―. Es exquisito. A ver cómo le queda...

―No ―dijo Valeria cortante cuando la esclava fue a probárselo.

―Por los dioses, decídete, hija. Ya es casi la hora.

―Así está bien ―dijo la muchacha con calma aunque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

―¡Cómo! ¿Sin joyas? _Bona Dea,_ ¿es que quieres parecer una sirvienta?

―Mejor que parecer la amante de un mercader venido a más. Llevar tantas joyas es vulgar.

―¡Muchacha desagradecida! No sé por qué tu padre sigue haciéndote regalos tan caros.

Valeria tampoco lo sabía. Ella no se los había pedido. Las joyas eran decorativas, pero no servían para nada.

No era que no quisiera casarse, pero detestaba que su padre la exhibiera en las fiestas de sociedad como a una yegua en venta. Ya habían vendido a sus dos hermanas, pero si pensaban que ella tenía la menor intención de competir con un montón de frívolas por la atención de un crío de diecisiete años, era que no la conocían.

Pero nadie conocía a Valeria Tercia. Nadie salvo ella misma. Acababa de cumplir veinte años, era una mujer, y sabía muy bien la clase de mujer que era.

―...porque las mujeres estamos tan solas, hija, ya lo entenderás algún día ―seguía diciendo su madre―. Por eso es tan importante saber lo que quieren los hombres, Valeria. Valeria, ¿me estás escuchando?

La joven tomó un delicado sorbito de té.

―Sí, madre. Los hombres.

―Eso es. Así que haz caso, pequeña, compórtate y...

―Tú no sabes lo que quieren los hombres.

El reflejo de su madre se heló en el espejo. Valeria ni siquiera alzó los ojos.

―Nunca lo has sabido, por eso piensas que estás sola. Pero no lo estás, me tienes a mí. Por favor, vete. Me duele la cabeza.

Su madre la miró enmudecida, pálida de espanto, hasta que sus labios empezaron a temblar. Entonces se giró con un tintineo de los adornos de su pelo y salió fingiendo que contenía los sollozos. Sus esclavas corretearon tras ella; sólo una se quedó.

Valeria estudió su aspecto en el espejo. Se colocó un pelo en su sitio. El problema de la mayoría de las mujeres hermosas, pensaba, era que tendían a creer que eso era suficiente. Eran flores de primavera, de un corto verano, criaturas efímeras y después nada.

Otoño tras otoño, Valeria había visto a su madre marchitarse mientras su esposo, su _amado padre_, llenaba la casa de esclavas jóvenes a las que después vendía para comprar otras nuevas. Hasta que, inevitablemente, llegaba una más inteligente que las otras, una de la que el amo no se aburría...

―Sois dura con vuestra madre. ¿No os apena hacerla sufrir?

...y de repente, una se encontraba viviendo en una casa gobernada de facto por las caderas de una esclava de veinticinco años que ni siquiera recordaba llamarla_ señora._

Valeria bebió un sorbo de té. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de tirárselo a la esclava a la cara. _Puta de lujo._

No le sucedería eso a ella. Jamás.

•••

Había peces de colores en el _impluvium. _El patricio los estaba mirando con una expresión ligeramente irritada, como si le molestara la indolencia con que se dedicaban a nadar arriba y abajo sin hacer nada de utilidad.

En aquella casa no eran habituales las fiestas. El patricio no aprobaba los ostentosos excesos a los que la nobleza romana era tan aficionada. Sin embargo, festejar la investidura de su nuevo cargo era una imposición social y religiosa, y pasarla por alto sería considerado un mal augurio, una falta de respeto a los dioses y a la Curia y un signo de imperdonable mal gusto, situaciones que un hombre con aspiraciones debía evitar a toda costa.

Así pues y en honor a la tradición, aquella noche su casa se había vestido de gala para convertirse durante unas horas en el patio de recreo de media Roma y en el escenario de sus conjuras, sus intrigas y sus maquinaciones.

Ataviados con sedas y ricas joyas, tocados con flores y hojas de acebo, sus invitados comían y bebían en exceso, charlaban y reían en grandes grupos a la luz de las lámparas perfumadas o intrigaban a la sombra en grupos pequeños, se deleitaban con los músicos, actores y bailarines contratados para la ocasión, bebían, bebían y bebían y de vez en cuando, brindaban en su honor.

Todo aquello ya era suficiente derroche sin los peces de colores. Eran decorativos, pero no servían para nada.

―Un recién llegado, _domine _―lo avisó Marcio.

El patricio levantó la vista del estanque para mirar al hombre de pelo entrecano que cruzaba su umbral en ese momento. Llevaba una niña cogida del brazo y contenía la respiración para disimular la enorme barriga. El patricio lo miró sin ocultar su desdén; despreciaba la autoindulgencia de los hombres que se abandonaban de ese modo.

Combeferre estaba de pie a no mucha distancia. Por lo menos, su cuerpo estaba a no mucha distancia. No era la primera vez aquella noche que el patricio lo sorprendía mirando las musarañas. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

―¿Quién es ese hombre? ―le preguntó.

―El cuestor Valerio Paulo, _domine_ ―lo informó el muchacho.

El patricio no lo conocía personalmente, pero se conocía a un hombre por sus negocios. Valerio Paulo era un hombre de lo más cerril que, como la mayoría de los mercachifles que metían las narices en política, era del firme convencimiento de que todo tenía un precio.

―¿Sabemos qué quiere?

Combeferre se lo pensó.

―Tiene tierras en Hispania, cerca de Salaria ―dijo al final―. Presentó una demanda el año pasado para exigir a los colonos más impuestos y perdió.

Ah, sí... aquello. Algo le decía al patricio que pensaba presentar otra. Y que, si de él dependía, también la iba a perder.

―Está bien, vayamos ―dijo. Saludaría y se desharía de aquel gordo.

O eso pensaba.

•••

Su anfitrión se acercaba caminando entre sus invitados.

Valeria lo esperaba junto a su padre al pie de las escaleras. Un brillo especial se había despertado en sus ojos nada más posarlos en aquel hombre.

Había oído hablar del senador Courfeyrac porque, a diferencia de su madre y sus hermanas, ella _sí _prestaba atención cuando los hombres hablaban de política. Sabía que era un miembro notable de los populares, tremendamente impopular entre los optimates, y que había quienes lo proponían para el Consulado.

Sabía que había sido Legado en dos ocasiones, que una herida de guerra lo había apartado del ejército, que era partidario de la _lex frumentaria_ para el reparto de trigo subvencionado por el estado...

Pero no sabía que poseía aquella presencia.

El senador Courfeyrac tenía cuarenta y dos años y ni una sola cana. Era alto y vigoroso como un joven de veinte, y en su porte se conjugaban la elegancia de un aristócrata y la austeridad de un soldado. Caminaba hacia ellos con el aire inconfundible de los hombres acostumbrados a que nadie se interponga en su camino. Lo acompañaba un esclavo joven que caminaba casi hombro con hombro con él.

―Las bendiciones de Minerva sean con nuestros nobles senadores ―saludó formalmente su padre.

―Sed bienvenido a mi casa, magistrado Paulo ―respondió el senador sin más ceremonias. No le dio las gracias por asistir, pero su padre no advirtió el sutil desaire y siguió hablando.

―Vuestra invitación me honra. Recibid los mejores deseos de mi amada esposa, cuya ausencia debo excusar con gran pesar. ¿Conocéis a mi hija, Valeria Tercia?

Valeria inclinó la cabeza pero no bajó la mirada. Ni sonrió. El senador apenas la miró. Tenía los ojos verdes.

―Es la joya de mi casa ―continuó su padre―. Y este joven que os acompaña debe ser vuestro hijo, del que tanto hemos oído hablar.

_Oh... dioses..._

Se hizo un silencio de varios segundos. Valeria cerró los ojos un instante muy breve. El joven en cuestión había palidecido un poco, pero no tanto como su padre cuando comprendió su error.

―Oh... ―dijo Valerio Paulo, musa de la elocuencia―. Dioses, ¿pero qué...? _Dis pater,_ no sé en qué estaba pensando. Perdonadme, senador, mil perdones, no he pretendido...

―No hay ofensa ―lo cortó el senador. No tuvo el mal gusto de enfadarse. De hecho, pareció tomarse el insulto con asombrosa naturalidad―. Mi hijo está... ―miró un instante a su alrededor―. No sé donde está a mi hijo.

Cruzó una mirada silenciosa con su esclavo y el esclavo se fue.

Valerio Paulo lo estaba mirando con extrema cautela. Ensayó una risita conciliadora.

―Ja, ja... estos jóvenes...

_Sí, padre, un comentario vacío lo arreglará todo._ Valeria suspiró para sus adentros mientras veía alejarse al joven. Había algo en él... Era bien parecido, sí, pero carecía de la delicadeza femenina que se prefería en _esa_ clase de esclavos, y el senador no parecía la clase de hombre que exhibiría a un favorito en público en la celebración de su propio nombramiento.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que no los tuviera. Valeria sabía que era viudo de su primera esposa y que había repudiado a la segunda, posiblemente por ser ella estéril ya que sólo tenía un hijo de su primera...

_Oh._

Así que era eso. La soberbia era un defecto que Valeria intentaba corregir, pero le resultaba extremadamente difícil en momentos como aquel. Se preguntó si alguien más lo habría adivinado. El problema de la mayoría de la gente, pensaba, era que no sabía observar.

Observó al senador. Por supuesto, él no había vuelto a mirarla; no era la clase de hombre que miraba a las niñas como ella. Pero Valeria no era una niña. ¿Y quién perseguía al lobezno cuando se podía tener la piel del lobo?

No fue presa fácil. Le llevó tres años casarse con aquel hombre.

•••

El sonido de la música llegaba apagado a aquella parte del jardín. El aire era allí más fresco, más respirable. La hierba húmeda y mullida amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos.

Encontró a Courfeyrac en el banco de piedra junto al cerezo. A lo largo de los años, el arbolito había crecido tanto que su sombra formaba un tapiz moteado alrededor del banco. Aquel era el lugar favorito de Combeferre, donde solía sentarse a leer cuando tenía un descanso de sus obligaciones... y donde solía ir a incordiarlo Courfeyrac cuando se escabullía de las suyas. Ahora que habían crecido, los dos se sentaban a leer juntos.

―¿Por qué estás aquí solo?

―Estoy huyendo ―admitió Courfeyrac―. Todo el mundo quiere casarme con su hija.

Combeferre se había detenido a su espalda. Courfeyrac no se giró.

―¿Te ha enviado mi padre?

―Sí.

―Tendrás que llevarle mi cuerpo frío y sin vida ―Bromeaba, pero había un deje amargo en su voz. Combeferre rodeó el banco y se sentó a su lado.

―Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Courfeyrac esbozó una sonrisa muy leve.

―Gracias, no sabes lo tedioso que...

Combeferre no lo estaba mirando. De la grieta que había en el muro de arenisca roja había brotado una red de pequeñas plantas trepadoras. Courfeyrac se quebró bajo el peso de aquel silencio.

―Perdóname. Por lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Yo... no he debido besarte sin tu permiso.

―No lo necesitas.

Courfeyrac negó con vehemencia.

―Combeferre, yo nunca...

―Lo sé.

Courfeyrac lo miró. Aun tenía aquellos grandes ojos que la noche no apagaba. Combeferre conocía cada mirada, cada parpadeo, cada destello de estrella fugaz. Conocía sus ojos, pero nunca hasta aquel día lo habían intrigado sus labios.

―¿Necesito yo el tuyo?

Courfeyrac tomó aliento entrecortadamente. Combeferre había tomado su mano sobre el banco de piedra. Esperaba.

―N-no... ―dijo Courfeyrac.

Combeferre envolvió su mano y se acercó a él: acercó su cuerpo al suyo, su rostro al suyo, unió sus dos frentes, rozó apenas su nariz, sus cabellos se enredaron. Respiró junto a su piel. Olía a verano. En la azulada claridad lunar, sus ojos se encontraron.

―Ya me haces feliz. Siempre lo has hecho.

Courfeyrac intentó sonreír. Fue bellísimo aunque no lo consiguiera. Era un hombre ante la ley y lo era también a sus ojos, pero en una parte de su corazón sería siempre el dulce niño que había conocido en aquel mismo banco, su pequeño Courfeyrac, que seguía pidiéndole que se quedara.

―Jamás me iré de tu lado ―le prometió Combeferre―. Ya soy tuyo, ¿comprendes? Y de esto, no puedes liberarme.

No sabía qué pasaría después, quienes serían mañana o qué les depararía la vida. Cuando aquella noche lo besó bajo las estrellas, Combeferre sólo supo que habían vivido para aquel momento. Y que pasara lo que pasara, sólo por aquel momento, habría merecido la pena.


	7. Capítulo 6 Saturno

**Capítulo larguito aunque para compensar entre col y col alguna... lechuga (guiño guiño).**

**Por si los tiempos resultan confusos, este capítulo vuelve al tiempo principal de la historia donde suceden los capítulos 1 y 2.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Saturno**

** Roma. 52 a.C.**

La noche naufragaba en la hora oscura, lejos de las orillas del crepúsculo y el alba. La casa parecía desierta y una brisa callada mecía las cortinas de seda que rodeaban el atrio.

Courfeyrac había dejado una lámpara encendida para él. Dormía con el sueño tranquilo y confiado de quien conoce bien los pasos que merodean a su alrededor. La presencia de Combeferre no lo inquietaba.

A Combeferre le gustaba verlo dormir. Habría dado cuanto tuviera, de haber tenido algo, por pasar a su lado una noche completa. Era un sueño, pero incluso a él se le permitía soñar. Quizá algún día, dentro de muchos años, y si Courfeyrac aun lo quería a su lado, pudieran pasar juntos algo más que unas pocas horas de unos pocos días, y despertar uno en brazos del otro con el sol caldeándoles la piel. A ellos nunca los había sorprendido el alba; nunca habían abierto los ojos siendo azul el cielo y tibio el día, ni se habían amado entre sábanas bañadas de luz con la perezosa ternura del amanecer. Su amor era un ave nocturna que levanta el vuelo demasiado pronto. Y aun así, lo era todo y era suficiente.

Combeferre apartó con cuidado el dosel y se sentó en el colchón de plumas. Courfeyrac le daba la espalda, dormido entre sábanas que delineaban los contornos de su cuerpo. Combeferre deseó apartarlas y reclamar para sí aquella piel. Hacía horas que no pensaba en otra cosa que en su precioso cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, desnudo bajo el agua caliente cuando aquella tarde se habían bañado juntos. Había sido una temeridad que casi había acabado en desastre.

_―Moriré si tengo que esperarte un minuto más ―le había jurado Courfeyrac contra su piel. Hacía días que no hallaban la forma de verse a solas y la necesidad los estaba consumiendo._

No era aquello lo habitual. Aunque fueran jóvenes, aunque tuvieran la sangre caliente, compartían mucho más que la cama; habían compartido una vida. Su amor había madurado día a día durante cinco años, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que no necesitaban hacer el amor cada noche. Sin embargo, habían sido dos años de ausencia, y no se calma la sed de dos años en unas pocas semanas.

_―Esta noche ―le había dicho Combeferre. Courfeyrac se negó con sus muslos bajo el agua._

_―Mientes._

_Quería que lo tomara allí mismo y Combeferre casi lo hizo. Su razón pendía de un hilo muy fino y su cuerpo ya se había rendido, era todo suyo._

_―Si no vienes ―lo amenazó Courfeyrac― iré yo a buscarte y entonces te arrepentirás._

_Combeferre lo dudaba. Muchísimo. Pero no se lo dijo. Había momentos para provocar a Courfeyrac y aquel _no _era uno de ellos._

Habían sido más fuertes que aquel loco deseo. Y ahora que la noche había caído, Combeferre había ido a su cama tal y como había prometido.

Para encontrarlo allí dormido y precioso.

Lo contempló durante casi un minuto. No resistió más sin que lo tentara su piel, porque así se comporta la humana fascinación: no se contenta con admirar de lejos las cosas bellas, las cosas desconocidas y peligrosas, necesita rozarlas con las puntas de los dedos para ver si queman, cortan o muerden.

Courfeyrac era suave, tan suave... Su piel era una delicia para las caricias, respondía hasta al roce más leve. Combeferre lo recorrió de la muñeca al hombro y sintió como se erizaba el fino vello de su brazo, acarició toda la longitud de su costado y Courfeyrac ronroneó dulcemente y se desperezó bajo las sábanas. Combeferre se inclinó sobre su oído y, en voz tan baja que su aliento apenas escapó de sus labios, susurró:

―Mi señor dijo que me esperaría, pero veo que ya duerme.

Courfeyrac emitió otro quedo ronroneo, su cuerpo persiguiendo cada caricia.

―Combeferre... ―llamó con voz adormecida.

―Será mejor que me vaya.

―No...

―Pero dile que he venido, o se enfadará conmigo y hará que me arrepienta.

―No te vayas... _ah..._

Combeferre había mordido suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y Courfeyrac se arqueó contra su cuerpo. Combeferre lo envolvió en sus brazos y recorrió con la palma de su mano las suaves formas de su torso, la curva de su cintura, la pequeña cavidad de su ombligo, su vientre que oscilaba con la cadencia de su respiración... Había empezado a jadear.

―Me quedaré ―le susurró Combeferre― ya que me lo pides tan dulcemente.

Sus dedos lo encontraron bajo las sábanas, lo envolvieron firmemente y el cuerpo de Courfeyrac despertó (y de qué modo) antes que él. Courfeyrac gimió con fuerza.

_―Shhhh..._ ―tuvo que decirle Combeferre. No había nada más erótico que su dulce voz desgarrada, pero aquel era un lujo que su humilde amor furtivo no podía permitirse. No muy a menudo. Aquella noche, como tantas noches, se amarían en silencio o no se amarían.

•••

A mediodía el cielo era intensamente azul, ni una sola nube de horizonte a horizonte. Desde su trono en el cenit, un sol de justicia abrasaba el empedrado de la calle.

Era costumbre que los peticionarios que esperaban a las puertas de una casa noble lo hicieran de pie. Sentarse o recostarse en la pared era considerado una falta de respeto que el patrón podía castigar negándose a recibir al ofensor en el mejor de los casos, o haciéndolo apalear en casos peores.

Ya sólo quedaban cuatro aspirantes en la calle, de pie bajo el azote del sol, cuando Marcio salió a la puerta.

―El señor no recibirá hoy a más clientes ―anunció.

Tres hombres se fueron cabizbajos, tambaleándose en busca de una sombra y una fuente, pero uno se quedó.

―¿No me has oído? ―le dijo Marcio―. Vete. Hoy no se te recibirá.

Hacer esperar a los nuevos clientes era un modo de ponerlos a prueba, pero hacía semanas que aquel joven esperaba en vano del alba al atardecer. Cuando volvió a verlo aquella mañana, Combeferre no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

―¿Quién es ese muchacho? ―preguntó a Marcio que cerraba la puerta.

―Otro cómico ―respondió el viejo atriense fingiendo un desdén que no sentía. Estaba de mal humor y no lo ocultaba.

―¿Por qué no se lo recibe?

―Pregúntaselo a tu señor si tanto te interesa. Si me preguntas a mí, te diré que sólo oigo hablar de guerra. Malos tiempos para los poetas. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Marcio se fue pero Combeferre se quedó. En una hornacina junto a la puerta había una vasija con agua fresca. Combeferre llenó un vaso y salió a la calle.

El chico retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio salir. Llevaba varias fundas de piel gastada que apretaba contra su pecho.

―Aquí tienes ―le dijo Combeferre llanamente―. Es agua.

El muchacho lo miró con recelo un instante, pero se adelantó y aceptó el vaso.

―Gracias ―dijo en tono casi inaudible. Combeferre asintió y el chico bebió hasta la última gota. El agua le devolvió el color a los labios.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó Combeferre.

―Prouvaire, señor. Jean, si os place.

Era muy joven, más que Courfeyrac. Tenía ojos color miel y un acento griego tan leve que era casi imperceptible.

―No soy señor, Jean Prouvaire.

El muchacho ya lo sabía, pero era bien sabido que ciertos esclavos gozaban de mejor consideración social que muchos plebeyos libres. Combeferre era uno de esos esclavos; no tenía ningún derecho, pero sí el privilegio de mirar por encima del hombro a aquel chico, que era libre de ganarse honradamente la vida y que por su aspecto no se la ganaba muy bien. Era difícil decir cuál de los dos era más miserable. Llevaban, cada uno a su manera, el estigma del perro: uno el collar y el otro las patadas.

―Me han dicho que eres escritor ―dijo Combeferre. Por los cortes de sus manos manchadas de tinta supo que también trabajaba con redes de pesca.

―Así es ―respondió el muchacho―. Traigo aquí mis obras. Quisiera mostrárselas al señor Courfeyrac. He... oído decir... que se interesa por los autores nuevos.

Combeferre no había oído nada parecido, pero sabía que el patricio recibía a todo el mundo sin importar su condición, aunque era un hombre ocupado y apreciaba las artes sólo lo justo. Aquella mañana, además, lo ocupaban asuntos familiares, asuntos que desde muy temprano habían ensombrecido el alma de Combeferre y el ánimo de toda la casa. A pesar de ello, su voz fue amable cuando dijo:

―Estoy seguro de que te recibirá, pero no será hoy. Sé paciente y vuelve mañana.

―Entiendo ―dijo el poeta.

Combeferre se giró para marcharse pero entonces el muchacho dio un paso hacia él.

―¡Espera!

Combeferre se detuvo y el muchacho bajó la vista hacia los manuscritos que abrazaba. Le estaba costando tomar una decisión.

―Sé que no es asunto tuyo ―dijo―. Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas, pero has sido amable conmigo. Si yo te pidiera un favor...

―Si está en mi mano.

El poeta volvió a mirar sus manuscritos. Entonces se adelantó y se los ofreció. Había en sus ojos pesar y determinación.

―¿Querrás leerlos? Sólo unos versos, no pido más. Si a tu juicio lo merecen, dáselos a tu señor.

―Lo haría, Jean Prouvaire, ¿pero quién mejor que el autor para defender su obra?

―Si de mí dependiera, esperaría hasta echar raíces en estas piedras. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Tengo que trabajar para vivir y cada día que paso aquí dejo de ganar un salario. Soy de familia humilde. Mi padre era pescador en Delos; allí nací yo. Mi padre ya no puede trabajar. Él me enseñó a no contraer deudas, y no sabe que ya debemos dinero a algunas personas. Sé que no es asunto tuyo.

Combeferre lo miró largamente. Lo mismo le había enseñado a él su padre, ¿y dónde estaba ahora? Las personas no siempre predican con su ejemplo pero algunas consiguen criar bien a sus hijos. Aquel chico era un buen muchacho; tenía ojos sinceros y alta la frente. Combeferre aceptó los manuscritos.

―Haré lo que pueda por ti ―le prometió.

Jean Prouvaire le dio las gracias. Aquellas obras que le confiaba eran el trabajo de toda su vida, y eran cuanto tenía en el mundo.

•••

El mundo de Courfeyrac había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Aquella noche se había dormido con los dedos de Combeferre en su pelo, exhausto entre sus brazos cuando el amanecer ya clareaba sobre los tejados. Cuando horas después había despertado solo en su cama, la noticia ya era cosa vieja y todos en la casa estaban enterados.

La cocinera había horneado unos pastelillos de miel que le había servido con lágrimas en los ojos. Lydia parecía un alma en pena, Marcio estaba de mal humor y en el patio había un mozo puliendo su escudo. A Combeferre no lo había visto, pero sin duda había sido de los primeros en enterarse. A Courfeyrac, los pasteles le habían sabido a cenizas. Tenía que ser una broma pesada.

―No estoy diciendo que rehúse ―protestaba mientras paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro del _tablinum_―. ¿Pero tan pronto, padre? No han pasado ni dos meses.

―Quizá pienses que César va a esperarte mientras decides que ya te has divertido bastante ―Su padre estaba sentado frente a la mesa del centro de la sala, viéndolo ir y venir con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Prefieres quedarte a ver crecer las flores? ¿No has ido suficiente al teatro? Por todos los dioses, eres igual que tu madre.

―Lo decís como si fuera algo malo ―replicó Courfeyrac sombrío.

―Ser Tribuno Militar es un gran honor ―dijo su padre remarcando cada sílaba.

―Uno que yo no pedí.

―Y que seguramente no merezcas.

―Desearía merecer algo más que vuestra constante desaprobación.

―Con desearlo no basta.

Courfeyrac se giró siseando una maldición. En ese momento, una sombra cruzó la puerta atrayendo su mirada.

Su mundo se desvaneció en los ojos gris azulado que desde allí lo miraban. Aquellos ojos habían aprendido a hablarle sin palabras. Sin palabras tristes, sin palabras de despedida.

_No es posible,_ decían los ojos de Courfeyrac. _No todavía._

Había en la mirada de Combeferre una emoción contenida; querían decirle que todo estaba bien, pero mentían.

Su padre había alzado la vista y vio a Combeferre en la puerta.

―¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó.

―Nada, _domine._

―Muy bien, pues retírate.

Courfeyrac se sintió morir de desconsuelo al verlo marchar. Miró a su padre, que se adelantó a cualquier conato de rebeldía.

―Asumirás el cargo ―sentenció ―. Lo harás agradecido y con toda humildad. Irás a las Galias, donde se espera que cumplas con tu deber, y en lo sucesivo te abstendrás de instigar más motines...

―¡No fue un motín!

―...revueltas o altercados de cualquier naturaleza. Lo que hicisteis tú y ese insensato vástago de Gillenormand fue una imperdonable estupidez.

―¿Una estupidez? ―repitió Courfeyrac olvidando un enfado por otro―. Eran miles, padre, y eran civiles: mujeres, niños y ancianos.

―Y tú los salvaste, ¿no es cierto?

―Lo intentamos.

―¿Y qué conseguisteis?

Courfeyrac apretó los puños a sus costados.

―Nada ―admitió ya que era lo que él quería oír.

―¿Nada? Tengo entendido que veinte hombres fueron castigados. Hombres que os siguieron cuando vosotros, sus superiores, irresponsablemente decidisteis iniciar un motín...

―¡No fue ningún maldito motín! Y con gusto hubiera aceptado yo el castigo.

―A un oficial noble no lo azota en público un matarife del ejército...

―¡Y creéis que me importa...!

―...pero si vuelves a levantarme la voz ten por seguro que lo haré yo.

Courfeyrac sintió el infantil impulso de replicar, pero entonces vio que su padre había girado el rostro y que apretaba el puño contra sus labios. Intentaba contener otro ataque de tos. La infusión de hierbas que Combeferre le preparaba se enfriaba intacta sobre la mesa.

―Fuisteis vos quien me enseñó que es nuestro deber proteger a aquellos que no pueden protegerse a sí mismos ―insistió Courfeyrac suavizando el tono.

―He intentado enseñarte muchas cosas ―respondió su padre. El esfuerzo le había irritado los ojos―. Ve, trae vino.

Buena idea. Courfeyrac llenó dos copas de la jarra que siempre había allí aunque su padre no bebiera casi nunca.

―¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo me hirieron en las Galias?

―Una vez ―respondió Courfeyrac tomando asiento. Malos recuerdos para un mal día. Bebió un trago generoso.

―Fue un niño el que disparó la flecha, un chico de doce o trece años, no mucho mayor que tú entonces. Mis hombres lo capturaron, querían crucificarlo...

―No sigáis ―pidió Courfeyrac.

―Yo lo prohibí ―terminó su padre. Courfeyrac lo miró―. ¿Sabes por qué?

―Hubiera sido una crueldad innecesaria. El daño ya estaba hecho.

―Es cierto ―asintió su padre, la mano inmóvil alrededor de la copa que no había probado―. Pero lo prohibí _porque podía_. Porque era yo quien mandaba y ellos tenían que obedecerme. Tú no eres nadie, por eso has fracasado.

Courfeyrac estaba a punto de beber. No lo hizo. Estaba mirando a su padre con atención.

―Naciste con el gran privilegio de tu apellido. Es mucho lo que puedes hacer, pero no harás nada en absoluto si comprometes tu futuro por una causa perdida. Tú no podías salvar a esas personas, sabías que no podías y aun así "lo intentaste". ¿Para qué te ha servido? ¿Para tranquilizar tu conciencia? Están muertos igualmente, y tú has dado un paso atrás. Un hombre sabio sabe escoger sus batallas. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

―¿Estáis diciendo... que os parece mal lo que César...?

―Estoy diciendo que crezcas. Aprende, progresa, conviértete en alguien. Así es como se hace; no pataleando en el barro sino desde un asiento en la Curia. El Senado decide; el Senado es la República. Y la República necesita hombres íntegros. Hombres como tú.

Courfeyrac lo miró sin habla. Había olvidado su copa, su hostilidad, sus argumentos.

―¿Como... _yo_? ―repitió inseguro.

―Cuando eras niño te llevé a los juegos ―dijo su padre con voz ausente―. ¿Recuerdas eso?

―Lo recuerdo...

―Lo hice para que vieras con tus propios ojos qué es crueldad y qué clemencia. Lo hice para que entendieras que la voluntad de miles no es nada cuando el poder reside en el dedo de un solo hombre. Y lo hice para constatar una cosa: que te estaba educando bien. Cuando llegó el momento y votaste vida, lo supe.

―Padre...

Su padre ya no lo miraba. Había hundido la mirada en las rojas profundidades de su copa.

―Sé que algún día serás un gran hombre; un buen hombre. Te he educado bien. ―Bebió aunque casi nunca bebía. Bebió y dijo―: Y te pareces a tu madre.

•••

Valeria estaba sentada en el jardín, sola en el banco bajo el cerezo. Una brisa amable mecía con suavidad su cabello rojo. Sus hombros, normalmente erguidos y firmes, se encorvaban ligeramente bajo un peso invisible.

Combeferre caminaba distraído y no la vio hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca. Sus pasos descuidados alertaron a la pensativa joven, que se giró para mirarlo.

―Perdonad, señora, no sabía... ―dijo Combeferre deteniéndose.

Entre sus delicadas manos, Valeria sostenía un cuenco dorado. Sonrió cuando Combeferre se fijó en él, como burlándose de sí misma. El recipiente contenía testículos crudos de cabra.

―Las mujeres dicen que me ayudarán a engendrar un varón ―explicó―. Pero seguramente no sea más que una tonta superstición.

―Es... bastante probable ―respondió Combeferre.

Ella asintió con resignación y dejó el cuenco. Su estado era muy avanzado, la curva de su vientre evidente bajo el ligero vestido de seda.

―De todas formas, no creo que pudiera comer ni uno más.

A lo lejos se oyó la voz de una esclava que llamaba a su ama. Ella suspiró.

―Os dejaré sola ―dijo Combeferre comprendiendo que la joven se había ocultado allí buscando soledad y silencio.

―Llevo sola mucho tiempo ―murmuró ella―. Quédate. Tú y yo no hablamos nunca. He oído decir que tu padre era médico.

―Así era.

―Un oficio honrado. Y dime, ¿conocía él algún medio de... saber...?

Combeferre comprendió, y supo que sus palabras delataban sólo una parte diminuta de la verdadera magnitud de su miedo, de su angustia. Valeria Tercia, aquella joven fuerte, inteligente e independiente, temía defraudar a su esposo más que a la misma muerte. Frente a aquella injusta responsabilidad que la sociedad cargaba sobre sus hombros, estaba tan indefensa como todas las mujeres.

―Una hija os haría feliz a vos ―se atrevió a decir Combeferre aunque su franqueza estuviera fuera de lugar―. Y a vuestro esposo, aunque ahora piense lo contrario.

―¿Eso piensa? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

―No, señora.

―Pero lo sabes ―dijo ella con desconsuelo―. Tú lo sabes todo. Sé que eres como otro hijo para él.

Combeferre no respondió; sabía que aquello no era cierto. ¿Era el patricio un hombre tan distante que ni su propia esposa lo conocía? Pero era muy posible que Valeria fuera tan esposa de aquel hombre como él hijo suyo. Eran ambos de su propiedad y él, el amo de los dos; un buen amo, era cierto, razonable y generoso, pero tan frío.

―Entonces no existe un modo ―insistió Valeria.

―Honestamente, no lo creo. Lamento no poder seros de más ayuda.

―Seguro que lo lamentas ―dijo ella sin mirarlo. Apretó los labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Después irguió la espalda y recobró su aplomo―. Gracias por tu franqueza.

Trató de levantarse pero su avanzado embarazo dificultaba sus movimientos. Combeferre se acercó para ofrecerle su ayuda.

―Gracias ―dijo ella tomando su mano. Entonces vio el anillo que él llevaba en el dedo―. Qué hermoso y... peculiar. ¿Puedo?

Combeferre le entregó el anillo y ella lo alzó para verlo a la luz.

―¿Una mariposa? Qué maravilla. Recuerdo a un joyero que solía venir a nuestra casa cuando yo era niña. Vendía joyas raras como esta, con insectos y pequeñas plantas. Yo me preguntaba cómo habían llegado al interior de las joyas, pero nadie lo sabía. Tiempo después leí que el ámbar no es más que resina de árbol.

―Es cierto ―dijo Combeferre. Él también solía hacerse aquella clase de preguntas.

―Es asombroso, ¿no crees? ―consideró Valeria―. Que una cosa tan vulgar pueda transformarse en algo tan extraordinario. Es como... ―hizo una pausa evidente― la mariposa.

Estaba mirándolo a los ojos, y era tan intencionada su mirada que Combeferre tardó unos segundos en advertir que estaba ofreciéndole el anillo sobre la palma extendida.

―No es necesario que me acompañes. Disfruta de la lectura ―le deseó Valeria fijándose en los manuscritos que él llevaba consigo.

Combeferre la vio alejarse por el jardín. A lo lejos, la esclava seguía llamando con voz lastimera.

―¡Señora! Juno y Vesta, ¿dónde estáis? ¿Señora? ¡Oh, señora, gracias a los dioses!

•••

Pasada la hora segunda, Combeferre continuaba en el mismo sitio, sentado en el banco de piedra a la sombra del cerezo. Las palabras del joven poeta habían calmado la tormenta de sus pensamientos, y en la tranquila orilla de sus versos había naufragado su alma.

Tan inmóvil estaba mientras leía que los pájaros se posaban a veces a su alrededor. Dos gorriones despreocupados que deambulaban buscando pequeños insectos levantaron de pronto el vuelo.

―¿Qué estás leyendo, lechuza? ―Courfeyrac se inclinó para espiar por encima de su hombro―. ¿Es tuyo? ¡Cielos, cuánto has mejorado! No te ofendas pero tu poesía solía ser nnn... no es tuyo ―comprendió demasiado tarde.

―Pues no ―suspiró Combeferre con resignación. Courfeyrac se sentó a su lado y le dio un golpecito conciliador con el hombro.

―Perdóname. Yo te quiero aunque seas un poeta nefasto.

Combeferre sonrió sin verdadero rencor. Encontraba encantadora la ligereza con que él decía aquellas cosas. Courfeyrac era afectuoso por naturaleza pero su prodigalidad no hacía sus tiernas palabras menos ciertas. Lo quería... a pesar de su mala poesía... a pesar de tantas cosas. Era difícil a veces. A veces, Combeferre tenía que recordarse que era afortunado, que ambos lo eran, que tenían tanto que agradecer y tan poco que reprocharle a la vida. A veces se sentía furioso y cansado de repetírselo. A veces...

―Podría negarme ―oyó decir a Courfeyrac.

―No debes.

―Si tú me lo pidieras...

―No lo haré.

Courfeyrac bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

―Pero si lo hicieras...

―Lo sé ―le dijo Combeferre con dulzura, lamentando la brusquedad con que antes le había hablado. No quería que Courfeyrac se disculpara por algo que siempre había sido inevitable. No era culpa suya; no era culpa de nadie.

―Es que es... tan pronto ―musitó Courfeyrac―. Quería estar aquí cuando naciera el bebé. Quería pasar el verano contigo... quizá ir al campo, como aquella vez en la casa de Sena Julia. ¿Te acuerdas?

Había sido hacía tres años. Una tarde de aquel verano habían cabalgado hasta que la última granja se perdió tras las verdes lomas, e hicieron el amor sobre la hierba alta de un prado rodeado de bosques. Courfeyrac le había llenado el pelo de flores y se reía por nada. Combeferre había guardado en secreto una de aquellas flores; aun la conservaba. ¿Se acordaba? Maldito fuera ese muchacho. ¿Por qué no le arrancaba el corazón?

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante. Sin decir nada, puso su mano en el banco y Courfeyrac hizo lo mismo. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron.

―¿Cuándo tienes que marcharte?

―En la calenda ―dijo Courfeyrac.

Faltaban sólo seis días. Combeferre había contado con... ¿Qué importaba? No importaba.

―Esta tarde debo ir al Foro ―dijo―. Si acabase temprano, podríamos...

―Allí nos veremos ―dijo Courfeyrac.

A la sombra de sus cuerpos, a plena luz del día, igual que raíces aferrándose a la vida, los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron con fuerza.

•••

Ellas no ven, no saben, no quieren saber. Son viejas como la tierra, ojos lechosos, cuencas vacías, manos como simientes, todo piel y huesos, sacerdotisas del amor ilícito, del amor incauto, el más dulce y más amargo.

Qué amargo viento cambiante los trae aquella noche. Son jóvenes, pero más lo eran la primera vez que cruzaron el umbral, asustados como corderos, cogidos de la mano. Vienen siempre de la mano. Se aman, pobres criaturas, el esclavo nacido libre y su amo patricio, hijo de un senador, aunque ellas ni ven ni saben y los llaman señor y señor.

―_Esta es la casa de la paloma y del espejo, de Cupido y de Psique..._

Dos monedas de plata pagan el precio. Todo el mundo tiene prisa.

•••

Combeferre cerró la puerta y se giró hacia la alcoba a media luz. Courfeyrac esperaba junto a la cama, sus ojos brillantes como verdes soles de medianoche.

Había velas encendidas y un delicado aroma a aceite de romero impregnaba el aire. Hermosas pinturas representando a amantes inmortales vigilaban desde las paredes. Desventurados seres trágicos, amaron tanto y ninguno conoció la dicha.

―Tenemos poco tiempo ―dijo Combeferre al abrazarlo.

―Lo sé ―respondió Courfeyrac. Sus manos se habían enredado en su pelo y su cuerpo quería fundirse con el suyo―. No me importa.

Todo el mundo tiene prisa... hasta que el tiempo pierde la cordura. Decirse que seis días son una vida y que dos años no son nada. _Queda tiempo todavía... Pronto volveré a ti... _Palabras, promesas, piadosas mentiras.

Se desnudaron con la impaciencia del deseo, olvidando que el tiempo se les escapaba veloz entre los dedos, y a sus pies cayó la ropa mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban piel contra piel. La piel era tibia bajo los dedos, dorada a la luz de las velas que trazaba con fuego el atlas de sus cuerpos, mapas cambiantes donde las manos y los labios navegaban sin luz ni guía.

Courfeyrac sonrió en medio de un beso cuando las manos de Combeferre lo tomaron por la cintura, y dócilmente se dejó llevar por él, guiar por él, y se echó en la cama como él quería. La anticipación mordió su bajo vientre mientras esperaba a que Combeferre se uniera a él. Él supo hacerlo esperar, unos segundos tan solo, pero fueron suficientes para que Courfeyrac se removiera impaciente.

El aliento le agitaba el pecho cuando sintió al fin el peso de Combeferre sobre él. Con qué poco se puede hacer a un hombre morir de sed. Courfeyrac bebió de su boca pero no se sació. Quería su calor y su deseo, y al notarlo caliente y deseoso entre sus muslos un hambre feroz se apoderó de él. Y se apoderó de Combeferre.

Fue muy fácil; él no se resistió. Courfeyrac rodó sobre él para besarlo con fiereza, tomó una de sus manos y extendió su brazo sobre las almohadas, y con su mano libre exploró a placer su cuerpo y lo tocó de formas que hicieron que Combeferre se estremeciera. Era suave y dulce, y tan bello, y gimió bajito cuando los dedos de Courfeyrac se hundieron en la tierna piel de su muslo de forma posesiva.

―Si quieres puedes tenerme ―jadeó Combeferre.

―Ya sabes que no lo haré ―susurró Courfeyrac besando la línea de su mandíbula. Pero sus dedos ascendían por la cara interna de su muslo dejando a su paso rojizas marcas. Lo deseaba; muchísimo. Deseaba llegar al final de aquel camino tanto y de tantas formas. Pero no lo haría, aún no.

_―No te tomaré como toma un amo a su esclavo ―le había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo, la primera vez que yacieron juntos, torpes y asustados de hacerse daño._

_―¿Eres mi amo y soy yo tu esclavo?_

_―No._

_―Entonces no importa._

_―Importa. Mientras tú debas llamarme domine, todo importa. Cuando seas libre, si aun lo deseas, entonces sí. _

Eso había decidido Courfeyrac, y nunca cedió a la tentación aunque a veces fuera grande. Porque si bien era cierto que había algo de natural en el modo en que yacían juntos, siendo Combeferre quien tomaba a su amante más joven y Courfeyrac quien se entregaba, también era cierto que había formas del amor que no habían explorado y que se conocían sólo a medias.

Pero habría un tiempo para eso. Cuando él fuera libre, entonces sería suyo.

Hasta entonces, Courfeyrac se conformaba con saber que Combeferre lo deseaba, que si él se lo pedía, le permitiría hacerlo tan suyo como Courfeyrac era de él. Le gustaba jugar y Combeferre... no se quejaba. No mucho.

Gimió. Era delicioso cuando lo hacía. Courfeyrac no le había soltado la mano, y como si fuera cierto que lo tenía en su poder se permitió ir un poco más lejos y se adentró con sus dedos. Él jadeó con los ojos cerrados y Courfeyrac lo besó con los labios y con los dientes. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y estrecho, una delicia que nadie más había probado. Debía ser suyo... lo sería...

―Courfeyrac...

―No ―dijo él, y a pesar de todo fue un "no" rotundo que no admitía réplica―. No aunque me lo pidas mil veces. No soy tu señor.

―Eres ridículo ―dijo él sonriendo aunque temblaba.

―¿Así hablas a tu señor?

―Caprichoso.

―Atrevido.

Oh, lo era. Courfeyrac lo adoraba y lo adoró rendida, absolutamente cuando, sin previo aviso, él se liberó e invirtió sus posiciones. Courfeyrac se vio entonces atrapado bajo su cuerpo y completamente a su merced. Y cuando Combeferre sujetó en una mano sus cabellos, la anticipación lanzó otra cruel dentellada que lo hizo sollozar.

―Te daré otra oportunidad ―le susurró Combeferre con aquella voz que estremecía hasta la última fibra de su ser. Su voz era el látigo y era el bálsamo―. Cambia de opinión.

Courfeyrac intentó negar con la cabeza pero la mano de Combeferre en su cabello se lo impidió. Se mordió los labios sonriendo.

―¿No?

―No ―dijo Courfeyrac desafiante. Y si acababa lamentando su testarudez... no lo lamentaría lo suficiente.

―Bien ―dijo Combeferre. Le hizo inclinar la cabeza y besó lentamente su cuello, y cerca de su oído susurró muy bajito―: Pero uno de estos días voy a hacer que te arrepientas.

―No quedan muchos días ―le recordó Courfeyrac.

―Tenemos toda la vida.

―Es verdad... ―le dijo Courfeyrac, se dijo a sí mismo. Era difícil pensar con aquel cosquilleo casi placentero, casi doloroso en su cuero cabelludo, con las rodillas de Combeferre entre sus muslos, separándole las piernas. Y era mejor no pensar. Mejor sería dejarse hacer, y Combeferre curaría su dolor. Él sabía cómo.

Combeferre lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Aquellos ojos del color del mar le robaban el aliento tanto como lo hacía su cuerpo sobre él. Courfeyrac aun respiraba agitadamente cuando Combeferre lo besó en los labios, y cuando sintió su mano entre sus muslos, expuesto como estaba, empezó a gemir suavemente en su boca creyendo saber lo que estaba a punto de llegar.

No llegó; no inmediatamente. Un penetrante aroma a aceite de romero impregnó de pronto sus fosas nasales y Courfeyrac abrió los ojos para ver el pequeño frasco que Combeferre tenía en la mano.

Eran hipnóticas sus manos. Courfeyrac no podía apartar la mirada mientras lo veía impregnar sus dedos, ni pudo evitar seguirlo con los ojos para ver cómo se tomaba en su mano y humedecía lentamente toda su longitud. Courfeyrac se mordió los labios, su corazón un martilleo constante, y cuando Combeferre lo envolvió en sus dedos para hacer lo mismo con él, Courfeyrac echó la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando, sus labios separados buscando una bocanada de aliento tembloroso. Dioses, lo amaba, lo deseaba, quería todo lo que él le daba y cuando notó sus dedos presionar en su interior, gimió con fuerza y su espalda se arqueó es un espasmo de placer.

Combeferre se había inclinado sobre él y perdía su mano libre en el laberinto rizado de sus cabellos, besaba la piel expuesta de su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho estremecido, y con sus dedos lo llenaba, lo abría, lo sometía y le robaba la cordura. Cada vez que rozaba deliberadamente aquel punto dulce en su interior, Courfeyrac gemía y se agitaba loco de deseo.

Combeferre sabía cómo tocarlo, conocía su cuerpo demasiado bien; podría, si quisiera, empujarlo por el borde en un segundo o peor, llevarlo hasta allí y no dejarlo caer, mantenerlo en el filo hasta que gritara y suplicara por su liberación. Lo había hecho alguna vez porque a Combeferre, con su naturaleza grave y tranquila, con su apacible sonrisa y su tierna mirada, también le gustaba jugar. ¿Y no era acaso Courfeyrac un hermoso juguete? Con su cuerpo varonil humedecido de tantas formas, la tensión dibujando bajo la piel cada músculo, los ojos cerrados, los dientes castigando la rosada delicadeza de sus labios... Su voz cantaba con la dulzura de una lira.

―Tómame, tómame ya...

Esa era su canción, su letanía, y era demasiado bella, demasiado para que Combeferre renunciara a ella con facilidad.

―Está bien...

Courfeyrac tembló de soledad y abandono, de vacío cuando Combeferre lo liberó lentamente.

―Pero bésame primero.

Courfeyrac lo besó con hambre y furia. Después lo miró expectante.

―Otra vez ―sonrió Combeferre.

―¡Te burlas de mí! ―se quejó Courfeyrac rebelándose. Medio en broma intentó pegarle pero Combeferre sujetó su muñeca frustrando sus intenciones.

―Nunca ―susurró llevando su mano a sus labios, y uno a uno besó sus dedos―. Te deseo, eso es todo. Te daré lo que me pidas. Dime qué quieres.

―Házmelo.

―¿Qué, amor mío? ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Courfeyrac se lo dijo. Cuando la sangre hierve no hay lugar para el pudor o el recato, y de todas maneras él nunca había poseído mucho de ninguno. Se lo dijo y a Combeferre le gustó oírlo. No había soltado su muñeca y le quitó el brazalete de bronce, aquel que Courfeyrac llevaba desde que se lo habían concedido en las Galias.

_Te queda bien sin el resto de la ropa_, le había dicho Combeferre una vez.

Pero aquella noche no lo quería, y como si su presencia lo ofendiera lo dejó caer al suelo con un tintineo metálico.

Entonces se incorporó arrastrando a Courfeyrac en su movimiento, y sosteniéndolo por la cintura lo sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y allí lo besó como si fuera a ser la última vez.

―Te amo ―le dijo en el momento de penetrarlo, sus frentes unidas, sus cabellos enmarañados entre ambos.

―Y yo... ―jadeó Courfeyrac mirándolo a los ojos.

―Te amo ―volvió a decirle Combeferre.

―Y... _ah..._ y yo... te amo a ti.

Courfeyrac buscaba sus labios y había olvidado cómo besar. Debía respirar, callar, guardar silencio... Oh, no, pero no allí. Allí eran libres, allí... podían amarse de todas las formas prohibidas sin tener que acallar los dulces sonidos del amor. Qué dulce era sentir a Combeferre dentro de él, tan dentro.

Courfeyrac tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Sus caderas querían mantener el control pero las piernas ya no lo sostenían. Combeferre rodeó entonces su cintura con un brazo, con su otra mano tomó su rostro, y besándolo con fiereza cayó con él sobre el colchón de plumas, que se hundió bajo el peso de sus cuerpos amándose.

_Que esto no acabe, que no acabe... _pensaba Courfeyrac sin ver nada, sintiendo sólo la acuciante necesidad de ser tocado, llenado, amado como sólo Combeferre sabía amarlo.

Y se perdía con sus manos en la ligera humedad que impregnaba sus cabellos, respiraba en el perfume de piel. Moriría, lo sabía; si aquello continuaba no podría...

―Combeferre... ―llamó.

―Está bien ―dijo él tomando sus manos. Su voz era especial, lo estremecía tanto como tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Entre sus piernas... Courfeyrac ya no resistía más.

El momento de placer les llegó a los dos a la vez, con lágrimas en los ojos, con las manos unidas. Era el dulce fruto del amor y de la experiencia, del conocimiento mutuo. Llegó y, durante un instante devastador, pareció que nunca acabaría aquella dulce agonía.

Pero pasó; pasaba siempre. Se rompieron los hilos y ambos cayeron desmadejados y sin aliento, casi sin consciencia, en el vacío que espera al otro lado. Silencio exhausto del alma, semejante al despertar de un sueño profundo, despertar sin recuerdos, despertar sin nombre.

Durante un segundo o menos, se llega a sentir paz.

•••

La luz de las velas fluía como fuego líquido sobre la superficie del brazalete cuando Combeferre lo recogió del suelo. Courfeyrac le daba la espalda mientras se vestía frente al espejo, su imagen distorsionada en el dorado bronce pulido.

―Hombres como yo... ―meditaba con una sonrisa triste. No era la sonrisa que Combeferre quería ver en su rostro.

―No debería sorprenderte.

―Mi padre nunca había dicho algo así. Temo que sólo lo dijera para convencerme.

―Eres duro. Y él, pero te ama.

―Y me ha convencido. Y... a ti.

Combeferre fue junto a él y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos. Arruinó el meticuloso pliegue de la túnica en el que trabajaba Courfeyrac, pero él no se quejó.

―¿Has hablado de esto con él?

―A menudo ―dijo Combeferre. Courfeyrac sonrió mordaz aunque la melancolía se negaba a abandonar sus ojos.

―Seguro que te deja llevarle la contraria.

―Coincidimos en muchos aspectos.

Courfeyrac meditaba, la mirada de sus ojos más allá del falso mundo del espejo.

―Dijiste que estabas orgulloso de mí ―murmuró con cierta decepción.

Combeferre tomó sus hombros y lo hizo girarse. Quería mirarlo a los ojos; quería que él supiera que no mentía.

―No ha habido un solo día que no me enorgulleciera de ti, y te querré de todas maneras, recuérdalo, si alguna vez no es así. Cometerás errores, eres humano también.

―¿Fue un error, Combeferre? ¿Lo que hicimos en Alesia? Pensaba que no, pero ya no lo sé.

―Eso, yo no puedo decírtelo. Debes decidirlo tú mismo.

―No puedo, ¿sabes? ―dijo Courfeyrac bajando la mirada. La mano de Combeferre en su rostro no logró que la alzara de nuevo―. Dime qué piensas, quisiera saberlo.

―¿Lo que pienso?

Courfeyrac asintió apenas. Sus rizos de tinta habían rodado sobre su frente.

―Pienso en todo lo que puedes hacer, en todo lo que harás. Tu padre tiene razón, es preciso que prosperes y seas alguien, ¿pero qué harás hasta entonces?

―No sé qué hacer ―admitió Courfeyrac. Porque estaba madurando, porque había en él sabiduría y compasión, dudaba de todo su mundo. Combeferre no podía decidir por él pero podía tomar su mano y ser su aliento. Creía en él, y quería que él lo supiera.

―Cerrar los ojos ―le dijo― se convierte para unos en un mal hábito, y a otros los envenena. Sé que no está en tu naturaleza. Y aunque sea cierto que el poder sobre la vida y la muerte reside en el dedo de un solo hombre, o de unos pocos, ¿en manos de quién está la vida de esos hombres? _El Senado y el Pueblo,_ eso es la República. Alguien debe ser el primero en levantar el dedo cuando el tirano baja el suyo. Esta vez has sido tú. Siempre... has sido tú.

Courfeyrac lo miraba, sus ojos verdes brillando con una luz que por un instante se había apagado. Combeferre tenía en la mano el brazalete. Se lo devolvió y Courfeyrac lo tomó. Tampoco él era libre; quizá, de los dos, fuera él quien no podía elegir. Solían ser suaves sus manos. Marte endurecía las manos de sus hijos, para que fueran fuertes.

―Se alguien, amor mío ―le dijo Combeferre, y junto a su costado tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza―. Todo lo que deseo es que ese alguien sigas siendo tú.

Courfeyrac no dijo nada. Porque era elocuente, su silencio hablaba también. Sus dedos entrelazados lo dijeron todo, y cuando se movió hacia él no hizo falta nada más.

Sus labios se encontraron como el desierto y la lluvia. Ojalá lloviera eternamente.


	8. Capítulo 7 Magna Mater

**Lo de pedir disculpas por el tiempo entre capítulos se está convirtiendo en la rutina de costumbre. Sólo puedo daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia a quienes aun seguís esta historia. Ya queda menos para el final ;)**

**Aviso por dub-con y violencia hacia el final del capítulo **

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Magna Mater**

El vapor de agua ascendía formando una neblina en las bóvedas decoradas del techo, apagando los colores de los vivos mosaicos. El murmullo grave de muchas voces creaba un telón de fondo sobre el canto del agua en la gran terma pública.

Sobre el borde de mármol había dispuesto un tablero de latrunculi. Sumergido en el agua hasta el pecho, Courfeyrac estudiaba la partida con gesto de preocupación.

—Creo que se llama Úrsula —oyó decir a Marius.

—Aha —murmuró Courfeyrac, distraído—. ¿Quién?

—Ella —dijo Marius como si eso lo explicara todo.

Pero lo explicaba. Desde su regreso a Roma, para el joven Marius todas las mujeres del mundo se habían reducido a una sola.

—Oh, ¿cómo no? Ella...

Courfeyrac movió la mano hacia una ficha, dudó y alzó la mirada hacia Combeferre, que negó lenta y silenciosamente. Courfeyrac tocó otra pieza con discreción, Combeferre asintió y Courfeyrac hizo su jugada. Marius no fue consciente de aquel intercambio. Estaba muy lejos de allí. Suspiró.

—Su padre es oficial de la Guardia Cívica. Retirado —explicó—. Es una posición humilde, aunque respetable. Creo que mi abuelo lo aprobaría.

—¿Qué aprobaría? Es tu turno.

Marius devolvió al tablero su melancólica mirada y con un movimiento acorraló al dux de Courfeyrac, que parpadeó perplejo antes de lanzar a Combeferre una mirada acusadora. Combeferre se inclinó hacia adelante en el banco que ocupaba para observar mejor la partida. A él no se le permitía acompañarlos en las termas, pero podía permanecer allí a fin de atender las necesidades de su señor.

Lo que su señor necesitaba era una intervención divina... aunque hasta los dioses debieron palidecer cuando Marius dijo:

—Nuestro matrimonio.

Courfeyrac le dedicó con una mirada larga y silenciosa.

—Ya... ya sé que no nos conocemos todavía... —musitó Marius con menos seguridad.

—Ah, tú también ves el problema.

—Pensé que, al menos, tú lo entenderías.

—Oh, lo entiendo —gruñó Courfeyrac—. Entiendo que quizá haya más de una razón por la que me abandonas a mi suerte. ¿Así que se llama Úrsula?

—Courfeyrac, eso no es justo —se defendió Marius con vehemencia. Su mirada irradiaba herida indignación—. Mi abuelo no me permitirá alistarme, no esta vez. Está decidido a declarar la guerra ilegal, y a César, enemigo de la República. Ni siquiera aprueba que te vea, tu padre y él se han retirado el saludo. Tal y como están las cosas...

—Está bien —se rindió Courfeyrac—. Tienes razón, todo esto... está fuera de nuestras manos.

—Eso creo —dijo Marius. Sus ojos descendieron hacia el tablero pero no parecieron verlo en realidad.

—Pero enemigo de la República... Es demasiado drástico incluso para los optimates.

—Acusan a César de comprar al pueblo —dijo Marius.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con pan? Da al pueblo trabajo y un sustento digno y nadie podrá comprarlo con migajas.

—Sin embargo —intervino Combeferre por primera vez—, no les falta razón a quienes llaman a la cautela. Declarar a César enemigo de la República sólo fortalecería su influencia sobre el pueblo. Y sus legiones llevan demasiado tiempo lejos de Roma, le son leales a él y no al Senado. Un solo hombre con tanto poder...

_Podría comprar una corona. _Nadie lo dijo, pero las implicaciones de aquellas palabras malditas llenaron el silencio que se hizo.

Fue Courfeyrac quien lo rompió con su risa fácil y desenfadada.

—Fijaos en eso, ¿podéis creerlo? —dijo mirando divertido a Combeferre—. Un plebeyo seguidor de Catón. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

—¿Un patricio del lado del pueblo? —sonrió Combeferre.

—¿Qué tal un esclavo dando lecciones de política a su señor? —dijo una voz jocosa sobre sus cabezas.

Courfeyrac alzó la mirada para encontrarse con _(ugh)_ las joyas de la familia Pompeyo en toda su... gloria. Más arriba estaba el rostro sonriente del joven Sexto Pompeyo. Lo rodeaban, como de costumbre, cuatro o cinco jóvenes de familias menores.

—Habla con más sentido que tú, _Tribuno _Courfeyrac —dijo Sexto saludando con sorna—. Deberías escucharlo.

—Todos deberíamos —respondió Courfeyrac, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Combeferre y su propio sabio consejo—. Buenas tardes, Pompeyo "el Pequeño". He oído que un puñado de esclavos te han dado una lección de estrategia militar en Ostia.

El malintencionado comentario tuvo la acogida deseada, y Courfeyrac notó como Marius se tensaba de forma evidente. No era la primera vez que se veía involucrado en una pelea por su causa.

—Búrlate, _Tribuno_ —dijo Sexto—, pero procura que los mayores no te oigan. El saqueo del puerto de Ostia es un asunto de estado y ese "puñado" de esclavos, como tú los llamas, son más de tres mil.

—Cada día son más —aportó una de las sanguijuelas obsequiosas que seguían a Sexto Pompeyo—. Están bien organizados.

—No lo dudo —asintió Courfeyrac—. ¿Cómo, si no, habrían podido burlar a nuestras bien capitaneadas legiones y huido con todo el grano de Ostia cuando sólo los triplicabais en número?

—Esos sucios esclavos no presentan batalla —replicó Sexto con desprecio—. Recurren a puñales en la oscuridad y a cobardes venenos bárbaros.

—Qué pillos. Oh, oh, ¿sabéis que dicen que los manda una mujer?

Alguien al otro lado de la terma dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. No era el único que seguía la conversación con interés, y Courfeyrac sonrió ufano al saberse el centro de atención.

—¿No será otro gladiador tracio, eh, Sexto? —sugirió alguien entre la audiencia.

—Apuesto a que es un gigante de tres metros —aportó alguien más—. Con seis brazos y dos pollas.

La carcajada arrancó ecos a las paredes de mármol. Aquellos hombres, que se tenían a sí mismos por respetables miembros de la alta sociedad, sucumbían a las bromas de mal gusto igual que el más bajo de los rufianes.

—¡En ese caso, más vale que no sea una mujer!

Combeferre se limitaba a escuchar con un vago interés, hasta que alguien dijo:

—Se dice que los manda el mismísimo Apolo.

Aquello hizo que alzara la vista de golpe. Courfeyrac lo notó y trató de interrogarlo con la mirada, pero Combeferre parecía de pronto ausente, perdido en algún secreto pensamiento.

—Es un hombre —dijo Sexto, a quien las burlas sólo inspiraban un ligero desdén—. Un galo.

—¿Es acaso Breno regresado de entre los muertos? —dijo Courfeyrac ingenuamente.

—Quizá lo sea. O quizá algún otro se os escapara de esa fea masacre en Alesia.

Aquello dio directamente en el blanco, pero Sexto no tuvo el mal gusto de sonreír. Sólo añadió:

—Hemos oído cosas.

—Nosotros las hemos visto —respondió Marius con un brillo afilado en la mirada.

—¿Y te enorgullece, vástago dudoso de Gillenormand?

—Tanto como a ti dar caza a una caterva de esclavos hambrientos.

—No te equivoques, chico. Una rebelión de esclavos casi trajo la ruina a Roma una vez.

—Gracias, Sexto, conocemos la historia —dijo Courfeyrac fríamente—. Nos encantaría oír las proezas de tu padre, pero no te entretengas. Parece que te estás —sus ojos descendieron brevemente— _enfriando._

—Tienes el sentido del humor de un plebeyo —bufó Sexto con desprecio.

—Y tú el apellido —replicó Courfeyrac desganadamente—. Parece que se te olvida. Pero no te ofendas, me gustan los plebeyos —sonrió brevemente en dirección a Combeferre—. Unos más que otros. Y hablando de apellidos, he sabido que tu padre se ha casado con la hija de Escipión. Por favor, transmítele mi enhorabuena. Le deseo muchos hijos _dignos de su nombre._

Una nueva oleada de risillas surgió entre la audiencia. Empezaba a ser evidente que Sexto Pompeyo, comandante de legiones, no había sabido escoger su campo de batalla. La mayoría de aquellos hombres eran seguidores de César, y Courfeyrac era popular entre los jóvenes de su edad. Y aunque existiera una especie de derecho natural de los aristócratas a despreciar a la plebe, a nadie le gustaba un plebeyo que renegaba de su propia clase.

Sexto giró la cabeza airadamente.

—Como quieras —dijo—. Buenas tardes, _Tribuno._ Acepta un consejo y deja de jugar a la guerra. Un cargo comprado por tu padre no te convierte en general.

Courfeyrac recibió aquellas palabras con una sonrisa, aunque fue más bien como si le enseñara los dientes.

—Por fin coincidimos en algo —dijo de forma ambigua—. Buenas tardes, Sexto. Espero que la próxima vez esos esclavos no decidan crucificarte.

—Cuidado, Courfeyrac —dijo Sexto, que se giró para hablarle por encima del hombro—. Alguien podría decir que los defiendes.

—¿Quién diría eso? —preguntó Courfeyrac horrorizado.

—Yo lo diría. Y por cierto —añadió Sexto con una breve mirada al olvidado tablero—, pierdes en dos movimientos.

Les dedicó un asentimiento y se alejó seguido por sus dudosos amigos.

—Cretino —bufó Courfeyrac.

Se puso de pie.

—Buena partida —dijo a Marius—. Ahórrame la humillación de la derrota total y marchémonos ya.

Cuando salió del agua, Combeferre se acercó para ponerle una toalla sobre los hombros. Courfeyrac rozó brevemente su mano mientras lo hacía.

—Gracias, querido —susurró tiernamente.

—Traeré tu ropa —dijo Combeferre.

Marius esperó a cierta distancia hasta que Combeferre se hubo marchado. Se había acomodado una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y con otra se secaba el cabello.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —dijo.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso —replicó Courfeyrac tercamente—. Y ya sabes lo que pienso.

—Sí, pero no me refería a eso —murmuró Marius mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Combeferre.

—¿Qué? Oh, vamos, ¿no puedo darle las gracias?

—No sois demasiado discretos.

—Tonterías. ¿Y qué si alguien piensa mal? Todo el mundo intima con sus esclavos.

—Yo no —dijo Marius muy serio.

—Tú no —convino Courfeyrac con resignación—. Por desgracia para ellos, si me lo permites.

—Y si sólo se tratara de eso... —murmuró Marius.

Hacía mucho tiempo que sabía lo que había entre ellos, y aunque nunca había tratado de desalentar a Courfeyrac al respecto, a menudo lo llamaba a la prudencia. Courfeyrac le estaba agradecido, Marius siempre había sido un amigo con el que contar, aunque a menudo tendía a preocuparse demasiado.

—Lo amo, ¿comprendes? —dijo Courfeyrac con una luz en la mirada—. Voy a pedirle a mi padre que le permita acompañarme.

—¿A las Galias?

—Va a ser muy solitario ahora que has decidido dejarme por esa misteriosa Úrsula.

Marius lo miró con pesar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Courfeyrac se acercó para poner una mano sobre su brazo. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando dijo:

—Es la más afortunada de las mujeres. Y aun no lo sabe.

En la mirada que Marius le devolvió sólo había gratitud y afecto, y cuando Courfeyrac vio que no bajaba los ojos ni se ruborizaba como siempre que hablaban de alguna mujer, supo que estaba decidido. ¡Marius, al fin enamorado! Courfeyrac no creyó que vería aquel día, y ahora debía marcharse sin haber visto nunca el rostro de la Venus que lo había hechizado.

—¿Crees que tu padre accederá? —le dijo Marius mientras se alejaban juntos.

—No veo por qué no.

•••

—No —dijo su padre cuando Courfeyrac sacó el tema durante la cena.

Fue un no grave, categórico, la clase de negativa que sugiere que la pregunta nunca debió formularse. Courfeyrac lo recibió con un pequeño bufido y se hundió en los cojines del kline. Cogió de una fuente un racimo pequeño de uvas.

—Me marcho pasado mañana, como vos queríais. Sed razonable, padre, no es tanto lo que pido...

—Tú crees que no lo es —dijo su padre mirándolo con dureza—, pero Combeferre lleva _catorce años_ a mi servicio. Conoce los negocios de la familia y a mis clientes, conoce a mis aliados políticos, a mis detractores y a todas las personas de esta ciudad que conviene conocer, y habla en mi nombre si es necesario. Eso, muchacho, no se compra a ningún precio.

Courfeyrac masticó una uva pensativamente. Bien, supuso, eso reducía las posibilidades de que accediera a vendérselo alguna vez.

—Sabe luchar, ¿sabéis? —comentó por si acaso fuera aquel el problema—. Y de todas maneras, yo cuidaría bien de él. Si prometiera traerlo sano y salvo...

Su padre suspiró. A su lado, su esposa asistía silenciosamente a la conversación entre padre e hijo.

—Ni siquiera apruebo que tengas un esclavo personal —dijo su padre—. No en el ejército. Es importante que des ejemplo. Pero eres un adulto, no puedo decirte qué hacer con tu dinero. Si quieres un esclavo, ve al mercado y elige uno apropiado, pero no te daré a mi hombre de confianza para que te cepille el caballo. Tienes que aprender el valor de las cosas.

Courfeyrac frunció un poco el ceño. No le gustaba que lo hubiera llamado "cosa", pero probablemente sólo fuera una forma de hablar.

—Ahora compadezco a vuestros rivales en el Senado. Sois implacable —se quejó—. Valeria, socórreme. Convéncelo tú por mí.

—¿Me pides que persuada a mi esposo para que haga algo que no desea? —preguntó la joven.

—¿No es lo que hacen las mujeres?

Valeria lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

—Eres terrible, ¿lo sabías?

—Algo había oído —sonrió Courfeyrac poniéndose de pie—. Buenas noches, padre. Y buenas noches, señora. Haz esto por mí y te pondré en un pedestal de oro.

•••

Cuando el joven se hubo marchado, y en las sombras que rodeaban el atrio se apagó el sonido de sus pasos, el senador dijo sin mirar a su esposa:

—No harás tal cosa. Y no se volverá a hablar de este asunto.

—Señor —dijo ella—, confío en no haberos dado nunca razones para pensar que vuestros deseos no son los míos. Humildemente os diré que comprendo vuestros motivos.

Su marido alzó la vista al oírla. Valeria le devolvió la mirada mientras probaba un pequeño sorbo de agua con limón y miel.

—¿Y qué motivos son esos? —dijo él.

Ella encogió un delicado hombro.

—Un hombre sabio no pone todos los huevos en la misma cesta, si me permitís la expresión vulgar.

Ahora, su esposo la miraba visiblemente intrigado. Su ceño fruncido era una advertencia, y sin embargo...

—Explícate —exigió.

Valeria lo hizo, esta vez sin subterfugios:

—Vos sólo tenéis un hijo, y debéis enviarlo a la guerra —dijo—. Y vuestro esclavo... bien, es romano, es brillante y lo habéis criado vos. Sólo hay una razón por la que un hombre mantiene a su lado a un joven así.

Su esposo le dedicó una mirada larga y valorativa, como quien estudia un objeto familiar desde una perspectiva diferente para descubrir, no sin asombro, que posee una cara desconocida. Por un momento, Valeria creyó que casi lo había visto sonreír.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria —dijo su esposo.

Valeria no permitió que su rostro delatara la emoción pero, a la luz de las lámparas de aceite, sus ojos brillaron como ámbar pulido.

—Mi señor es muy amable —dijo—. Y sin embargo, es celoso de sus secretos. Si soy digna de compartir vuestro lecho pero no lo asuntos que turban vuestros sueños, soy vuestra amante y no vuestra esposa.

—Eres mi esposa —sentenció él con convicción. Sus palabras, aunque a su áspera manera, contenían la verdad—. Y la madre de mi futuro hijo. Si mi silencio te ha ofendido, estás en tu derecho de reprochármelo.

—Lo que deseaba decir, ya lo he dicho —dijo Valeria.

—Bien, entonces.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, entre el ocasional chisporroteo de las lámparas y el lejano repiqueteo de las labores de la cocina. El senador había probado muy poco el vino y apenas la comida, y aquel día también había rehusado tomar su medicina. En un gesto inconsciente, Valeria acunó en su brazo la curva de su vientre.

—¿Lo haríais? —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su esposo.

—Adoptarlo, proahijarlo como si fuera vuestro.

—Si fuera necesario. Si sucediera lo peor —dijo él lentamente, porque las implicaciones de ciertas palabras resultan pesadas hasta para el más entero de los hombres—. Es lo habitual. Es apropiado.

—Es un esclavo —susurró Valeria.

—No nació esclavo.

—Pero sí plebeyo.

Su esposo negó con la cabeza. Había en su gesto aquel aire condescendiente de quien se dirige a alguien demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo.

—Los tiempos, Valeria, están cambiando. Roma está cambiando. La Curia es nuestra institución más antigua, y la mitad de los senadores tienen apellidos plebeyos. Llegará el día en que nadie recordará la diferencia. Un hombre debe ser juzgado por sus méritos, no por la antigüedad de su apellido.

_Un hombre, _pensó Valeria.

—Pero no una mujer —susurró.

—¿Cómo dices?

La joven negó con la cabeza desechando sus propios pensamientos.

—Decidme algo más, esposo. ¿Lo saben ellos?

—No, desde luego. Y a ti, te prohíbo hablar de esto con nadie.

—¿Acaso teméis?

—¿Teme un padre por sus hijos?

—Cuando hay motivos. Pero vuestro hijo y vuestro sirviente parecen llevarse muy bien.

—¿Por qué habría de ser diferente? No tienen nada por lo que competir.

—No que ellos sepan —comprendió Valeria.

Su esposo contempló el vacío cansadamente. Algunas veces, su frente acusaba los años.

—Los dos han crecido bajo mi techo, pero yo he visto a hermanos de sangre matarse por media fanega de tierra estéril. Me gusta creer que los he educado mejor que eso, pero ¿quién sabe esas cosas?

—Mis labios están sellados —lo tranquilizó Valeria inclinándose hacia él—. Pero descuidad, no hay razón para temer. Ya veis cuánto se quieren, vuestro hijo se niega partir sin él. Y le ha traído un regalo —rió con ternura—. Mis esclavas están celosas...

Los ojos del senador permanecieron fijos en un punto invisible, su mirada impenetrable como la morada de la muerte. No respondió.

Pero la había oído.

•••

Dos manos yacían entrelazadas sobre la almohada. En la débil claridad lunar, el anillo de plata y ámbar relucía con un brillo frío.

—Sexto los derrotará —susurró Courfeyrac con voz ausente—. Le llevará un mes, quizá un año, pero esto acabará como acaba siempre: con los rebeldes crucificados a lo largo de la Vía Apia.

Su rostro se hundía en la almohada, sus mejillas aun teñidas de aquel rubor delator. Sus ojos verdes eran pozos oscuros, un destello plateado en aguas misteriosas.

Se había consumido la vela. Un solitario rayo de luna que se filtraba a través de la pequeña ventana cerca del techo era cuanto iluminaba la sobria alcoba de Combeferre, bañando sus dos figuras en una luz plomiza.

—¿Por qué siguen haciéndolo? ¿Por qué? —se preguntó Courfeyrac con pesar—. ¿No saben que no tienen ninguna posibilidad?

—No —respondió Combeferre.

No añadió nada más, ninguna explicación, y Courfeyrac acabó girándose en la cama para mirarlo.

—¿No lo saben? ¿Pero cuántos han perecido antes que ellos? Todas las rebeliones han fracasado.

—La mayoría de las personas pierden la esperanza antes que la vida —dijo Combeferre en voz baja—. Pero algunos... unos pocos...

—Son _tres mil_ —le recordó Courfeyrac.

—No se necesitan tantos —susurró Combeferre. Su mano se alzó hacia el cabello de Courfeyrac para apartarlo de su frente con dulzura—. Basta con uno.

Courfeyrac guardó silencio, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Combeferre acarició su espalda con movimientos lentos, ausentes. Sus pensamientos se alejaban a pesar de sí mismo, se sumergían en las aguas del pasado en busca de algún recuerdo. Los detalles eran difusos, se desdibujaban en las nieblas del tiempo...

_Un callejón... fugitivos... ojos azules en la noche... cabellos dorados como el sol. Una mujer... no, un muchacho... _

_Apolo._

La voz de Courfeyrac lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad de su cama, de su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo.

—Lo admiras —había dicho—. A ese _uno._

—Admiro lo que representa —admitió Combeferre.

Courfeyrac se recostó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa acusadora adornando sus labios.

—¿Planeas huir tú también, rebelde? ¿No irás a dejarme por un bárbaro pintado?

Combeferre no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Courfeyrac era un soplo de aire, su sonrisa la luz que disipa las sombras ominosas. A su lado, el corazón se sentía más ligero.

—Ni por un ejército de ellos. Nunca te dejaría —Lo dijo sonriendo, pero hay palabras cuyo peso ni la sonrisa más franca aligera—. Nunca.

—Me alegro —susurró Courfeyrac. Su rostro descendió para enterrarse en su cuello y sus labios lo acariciaron allí donde latía su pulso—, porque planeo llevarte conmigo cuando me vaya, y no quisiera tener que hacerlo a rastras.

—¿Llevarme...? —repitió Combeferre.

—Conmigo —acabó Courfeyrac, derramando aquella palabra directamente en su oído.

Combeferre lo retiró con suavidad para poder mirarlo a los ojos. No encontró en ellos ni rastro de picardía, nada que hiciera pensar que lo que acababa de oír fuera una broma.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—Se lo he pedido a mi padre —dijo Courfeyrac—. Ha dicho que no, pero lo convenceré. De algún modo. No puede negarse después de... ¿Qué ocurre?

—No has debido hacerlo —dijo Combeferre sin expresión.

Se incorporó sobre los codos obligando a Courfeyrac a apartarse.

—No has debido... ¿Es que has perdido la cordura? ¿Cómo haces algo así?

Courfeyrac lo miró lleno de confusión, las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas cuando se sentó en la cama.

—Yo... —musitó— no creí que te opondrías. ¿Es que no quieres venir?

Combeferre sacudió la cabeza. Aun se sentía embotado, paralizado por lo que acababa de oír. Sencillamente no podía creer...

—Por supuesto que quiero. ¿Cómo no iba a...? Pero, dioses, ¿con qué pretexto? ¿Y qué crees que pensará tu padre? ¿Te lo has planteado siquiera?

—Tú y yo somos amigos —replicó Courfeyrac tercamente—. Nunca lo ha desaprobado. Y las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora, es una gran responsabilidad. ¿Qué hay de extraño en que quiera tener cerca a alguien en quien puedo confiar?

—Que esa no es la única razón.

—Él no lo sabe.

—Y más vale que siga así. Eso ha sido imprudente, Courfeyrac, y peligroso para ambos, y lo peor es que lo has hecho sin consultármelo.

La mirada de Courfeyrac se endureció en sus ojos. Sus dedos habían empezado a retorcer las sábanas.

—Yo sólo sé que me marcho pasado mañana y que no quiero hacerlo sin ti. No de nuevo, no esta vez.

Se mostraba desafiante porque se sentía atacado, pero había algo más allí: un brillo intenso en sus ojos, un leve temblor en sus manos, la forma en que apretaba los dientes al hablar.

—No soportaría otros dos años así, sin saber nada de ti, sin saber si estarás bien, si aun... me querrás cuando regrese o si me habrás olvidado.

Combeferre palideció de pura incredulidad.

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡Qué! —exclamó el joven alzando hacia él unos ojos llenos de rabia—. ¿Vas a decirme que es ridículo? Pero no me pides que me quede y tampoco quieres venir conmigo, y yo ya no sé si te importo algo o si te importo en absoluto.

Combeferre lo tomó por los brazos. Lo sintió rígido bajo sus manos, tenso como una cuerda a punto de partirse.

—Por favor, cálmate —le pidió.

—No quiero calmarme, ¡estoy furioso! Y no entiendo que no lo estés tú. Enfádate, maldita sea, ¡haz algo!

—Courfeyrac, escúchame...

—¿Te da igual? —exigió él tratando sin éxito de sacudirse sus manos—. Por lo menos di que te da igual. No te importa que pasen otros dos años, y después otros dos, ¿y quién sabe cuántos más? ¿Y qué pasará si me matan? ¿Eso también te da igual?

Combeferre lo sujetó bruscamente poniendo fin a sus forcejeos. Pero eran sus palabras lo que quería detener, y aquella mirada delirante que veía en sus ojos.

—Eso, ni siquiera lo menciones —siseó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quieres oírlo? —dijo Courfeyrac. Había lágrimas temblando en sus ojos—. Pero es posible, sabes que lo es. ¿Y si no volvemos a vernos? ¿Eh?

Y ahí estaba.

Demasiado tarde pero, al fin, sucedía lo inevitable.

Desde el primer momento, Combeferre había sabido que pasaría, había visto las señales: que aquellos ojos que amaba no brillaban igual que siempre, que Courfeyrac no dormía con el mismo profundo sosiego, que soñaba, que temblaba a veces y que a veces, aun estando despierto, secretos pensamientos le endurecían la mirada.

Había partido siendo demasiado joven, demasiado dulce. No estaba hecho para la guerra, ¿pero quién lo estaba? Sólo él sabía a qué horrores se había enfrentado, pero tarde o temprano tenía que derrumbarse.

Combeferre quería estar allí cuando sucediera, y ahora que había sucedido, era su corazón el que sangraba.

Y no podía decirle lo que sentía en realidad, no debía descargar sobre sus hombros ese peso también. Si debía esperarlo otros dos años, minuto tras insoportable minuto, y luchar cada noche por no cerrar los ojos para no despertar gritando, empapado en sudor y en lágrimas, lo haría, de nuevo, en silencio. Era el precio que había decidido pagar, podía soportarlo...

Y soportaría volver a ver su cuerpo roto, yaciendo inerte sobre la tierra gélida, en algún lejano lugar donde él nunca había estado. Sangre helada volvería a empapar sus manos cuando lo sostuviera en sus brazos por última vez, sabiendo que aquellos ojos ya no lo veían, no podrían sonreírle más. En sus sueños habían sido niños otra vez, dos chiquillos pescando renacuajos en las fuentes, y habían regresado a Sena Julia y a aquel prado donde Courfeyrac contemplaba el cielo desde su caballo.

_—Podríamos vivir aquí. Tú y yo, cuando seamos viejos. _

—¿Qué es... lo que quieres oír? —dijo Combeferre lentamente, como saliendo de un trance—. ¿Que vivir en un mundo donde tú no estuvieras me resulta inconcebible? Eso ya lo sabes. Y sabes que te amo, tienes que saberlo.

—¿Entonces por qué...? —dijo Courfeyrac.

—Porque no hay otra forma. Te esperaré, regresarás. Pero no puedes quedarte, y yo no puedo ir contigo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Así es como será siempre?

—Quizá. No llores.

Combeferre lo abrazó, y se recordó que no sería la última vez. Una parte de él se rebelaba a gritos, pero la realidad era demasiado sólida; tenía muros y cadenas, estaba escrita en piedra desde mucho, mucho antes nacer ellos, tan lejos el uno del otro para al final acabar allí, juntos a pesar de todo.

—Intentémoslo —dijo Courfeyrac débilmente.

—No...

—Pídeselo tú, quizá a ti te escuche.

—Courfeyrac, no.

Courfeyrac guardó silencio, y durante minutos enteros Combeferre lo sintió respirar entre sus brazos, con el calor de sus lágrimas quemándole la piel. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no había nada que ganar... y que podían perderlo todo?

—Esta no puede ser... la vida que tú querías —dijo Courfeyrac en voz tan baja que a Combeferre le costó oírlo—. No puede serlo.

Y allí estaban otra vez, donde ya estuvieron siendo tan jóvenes, al borde del primer beso...

_Dime... ¿eres feliz?_

—Si es el precio por estar juntos... —susurró Combeferre.

—Pero no estamos juntos, ¿verdad? —dijo Courfeyrac alzando la mirada.

Entonces lo besó.

Fue un beso lento que supo a sal y a desconsuelo. Combeferre lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras lo besaba, mientras Courfeyrac enlazaba los brazos a torno a su cuello y el beso se hacía más vehemente, exigente, violento.

El ímpetu de Courfeyrac los arrojó a ambos sobre la cama, y entre las sábanas revueltas se encontraron sus cuerpos desnudos, saciados no hacía tanto pero sedientos de nuevo. Se podía ahogar la tristeza en los labios del ser amado; podían embaucarla, adormecerla.

Courfeyrac lo besaba sin descanso, a veces con dureza, el aliento llegando en breves bocanadas que sus labios cortaban bruscamente. Había entrelazado sus manos, con sus rodillas le había hecho separar las piernas y Combeferre jadeó al sentir entre los muslos su erección.

Courfeyrac nunca lo había tomado. Le gustaba jugar pero aquello... aquello no parecía un juego, no lo parecía en absoluto. Iba demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido... Y a pesar de todo, el cuerpo de Combeferre respondía inevitablemente a su contacto y a su piel. Si él lo deseaba, si iba en serio esta vez...

Entonces oyó a Courfeyrac susurrar:

—No estamos juntos, ya no. Así que esa excusa ya no te sirve. Y de todas formas, siempre fue un pretexto cobarde.

La mirada de Combeferre se heló en sus ojos, que se clavaron opacos en el techo. De repente, las caricias tenían garras, los besos dolían como dentelladas. La voz de Courfeyrac destilaba rabia y amargura:

—Dices que admiras a ese "uno" pero tienes miedo de luchar. Nunca has hecho nada por ti mismo.

Combeferre se movió sin que mediara su voluntad y sujetó sus brazos.

—Courfeyrac... —llamó. Fue en vano.

Courfeyrac se sacudió sus manos para besarlo después, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Combeferre se arrancó de sus labios girando el rostro bruscamente, y al ser consciente de su propia reacción el horror se apoderó de él.

—No sé qué quieres que haga —siseó entre los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer?

—No lo sé, ¡pero haz algo! Si me quieres...

—¡Te quiero, maldita sea! ¡Ya basta!

—¿Por qué? ¿No era esto lo que tú querías?

—No... así no...

Combeferre se removió bajo su cuerpo, trató sin éxito de incorporarse, y cuando intentó apartarlo por la fuerza Courfeyrac hundió los dedos en su cabello para echarle la cabeza atrás. Sus labios le quemaron la piel.

El corazón de Combeferre empezó a latir con fuerza. Pero no... No, no, no...

—¡Courfeyrac, detente! —exigió luchando ya abiertamente—. Ya basta, ¿me oyes? Te estás comportando como un niño.

—Y tú te comportas como un esclavo.

Las palabras golpearon a Combeferre físicamente, lo aturdieron de tal forma que cuando Courfeyrac presionó y el dolor llegó de golpe, casi no tuvo aliento para gritar.

La reacción fue súbita e instintiva, fue directa a sus músculos sin pasar por su cerebro y de pronto...

De pronto aquel chasquido resonó en las paredes como un latigazo.

Cuando la niebla roja se disipó...

Courfeyrac estaba al otro extremo de la cama, y se cubría el rostro con una mano allí donde Combeferre lo había abofeteado. Un fino hilo de brillante carmesí comenzaba a dibujarse en su labio inferior.

Combeferre no podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello, no podía haberlo hecho... Se oía respirar entre el zumbido que llenaba sus oídos, veía los ojos de Courfeyrac clavados en él; sus pupilas eran dos cabezas de alfiler, las lágrimas se habían helado, no parpadeaba.

Courfeyrac se levantó. Pálido, tembloroso.

Se vistió con movimientos bruscos, en un silencio que helaba la sangre.

Combeferre no trató de detenerlo. Para cuando se preguntó si debía, él ya había salido dando un portazo.


	9. Capítulo 8 La paloma y el espejo

**Capítulo 8. La paloma y el espejo**

Le rompía el corazón ver a su señor tan abatido. Hacía tan poco que había regresado, dos meses tan solo, y ya había de volver a marcharse. Lydia no lo entendía, ni entendía por qué los hombres tenían que hacer la guerra, siempre la guerra, y dejarlo todo atrás, y dejarse la vida.

Pero su señor no moriría. Regresaría a casa, y ella sería feliz aunque no la amara, aunque amara a otra...

Tenía una amante; una o varias, qué importaba. Ningún hombre regresaba de la guerra a un lecho vacío. Tenía que haber una mujer... Ella le había arrancado el broche.

Lydia había cosido el pequeño desgarrón a toda prisa. Era la capa de terciopelo negro, la que había llevado al teatro el día que regresó. Lydia se fijaba en esas cosas.

―Señor, no encuentro vuestro broche de oro ―dijo mientras dejaba la capa extendida en una percha―. He mirado en todas partes.

―No importa ―murmuró él.

Se estaba atando las sandalias con la mirada perdida, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. Lydia se arrodilló a sus pies para hacerlo ella misma. Él no solía permitírselo, pero aquella vez no le importó. Nada le importaba aquella mañana, y era tan desconcertante el vacío en sus ojos...

―Quisiera veros sonreír ―se atrevió a decir Lydia, aunque no alzó la mirada―. Es un día feliz.

Courfeyrac debía ir al templo para recibir las bendiciones de los sacerdotes. Después comparecería ante el Senado como Tribuno militar para prestar juramento. Era un gran honor, era un gran día.

Lo era...

Un mechón más corto había escapado del complicado peinado de Lydia. Courfeyrac lo tomó entre sus dedos, sobresaltándola.

―Una... humilde ofrenda ―musitó la muchacha cuando vio cómo él la miraba.

Se lo había cortado la noche anterior para depositarlo en el altar de los dioses Lares.

―¿Qué has pedido? ―le preguntó él.

―Que regreséis a casa, _domine._

_Madre silenciosa, devuélvelo a mis brazos. Haz que me ame como yo a él, aunque yo no sea nadie, aunque no lo merezca..._

Él le regaló una triste sonrisa que a Lydia se le clavó en el corazón.

―Mi Briseida... Cuando vuelva, te traeré una corona.

Bromeaba, y blasfemaba a su manera. Lydia intentó sonreír y se levantó cuando él la guió de la mano.

―Por favor, di a mi padre que estoy listo.

―Sí, _domine._

Lydia partió a cumplir su encargo, no sin antes espiar uno de los espejos para ver que él seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, de nuevo aquella expresión vacía en sus ojos verdes.

Le partía el corazón verlo tan abatido.

•••

Combeferre estaba colocando algunos volúmenes en la biblioteca. Motas doradas de polvo flotaban en la luz que atravesaba los nichos, bañando su rostro demasiado serio, demasiado pálido.

No tenía buen aspecto. No había dormido bien, había dicho el joven cuando el senador se lo había hecho notar, y no había añadido nada más. Trabajaba concentrado y atento como de costumbre.

El senador estaba sentado a su mesa, ocupado en la redacción de una carta. El rasguear de su pluma contra el papel llenaba el silencio del _tablinum._

―_Domine..._ ―llamó una tímida vocecita desde la puerta. Era aquella joven... Livia... Lydia... el senador nunca lo recordaba.

Agregó otra línea a la misiva, mojó la pluma...

―_Domine_, vengo a deciros...

El tintero se volcó.

Un espeso charco negro se extendió sobre la mesa mientras le sobrevenía un violento ataque de tos. El senador trató de contenerlo al tiempo que levantaba la carta, y la pluma cayó al suelo salpicando las baldosas.

Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y se dio unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Lydia había cubierto la tinta con papel secante y Combeferre había recogido los documentos de la mesa.

Se había manchado las manos.

En la mano derecha, advirtió el senador por primera vez, lucía un anillo de plata y ámbar.

_Un regalo..._

Lydia no lucía joyas. Ella misma había sido un regalo, bastante caro, además, pero su hijo ya no parecía interesado.

_Mis esclavas están celosas._

El senador desvió su atención hacia la carta que había estado escribiendo. Varios goterones habían salpicado los bordes del papel. El contenido aun era perfectamente legible, pero la presentación era inaceptable. La rasgó en dos pedazos.

―Deja eso ―dijo a Combeferre agitando una mano hacia el estropicio―. Atenderás a los clientes en mi ausencia. Traerán regalos, no los aceptes. Tú ―llamó a Lydia, que dio un respingo. El senador jamás la había tocado, no entendía por qué tanto terror―, despídeme de mi esposa.

Salió sin decir nada más, y en el corredor se encontró con su hijo, que vestía de negro como exigía la ocasión. Cuando el senador se alejó, Courfeyrac no fue inmediatamente tras él. Se quedó allí unos segundos, de pie frente al arco de entrada al _tablinum._

Se marchó sin llegar a mirar hacia el interior.

•••

Valeria estaba en sus habitaciones cuando Lydia vino a decirle que su esposo había salido. No había acudido a despedirse personalmente.

―Bien ―dijo la joven a su esclava―. Vístete, vamos a salir.

Su esposo desaprobaba que abandonara la casa en su avanzado estado, pero qué sabían los hombres de esas cosas. Sus esclavos callarían si sabían lo que les convenía.

•••

Un fuerte olor acre impregnaba el aire de la angosta habitación, cuyo espacio se veía aun más reducido por la multitud de objetos que abarrotaban cada superficie. Había frascos de especias y pócimas, y los ojos muertos de animales disecados vigilaban desde las paredes. Del techo colgaban raros amuletos, algunos claramente paganos.

Valeria se sentaba erguida, sin permitir que el fuerte hedor la perturbara. Lydia esperaba fuera por orden suya, guardando la puerta, ocultando su rostro tras su pañuelo para evitar que ojos indeseados la reconocieran.

―Di, anciana ―urgió Valeria a la mujer que se sentaba frente a ella, la espalda encorvada sobre las entrañas abiertas de una blanquísima paloma que yacía con el cuello doblado, el pico rígido y abierto―. ¿Qué ves?

―¿Qué quieres que vea? ―dijo la anciana. Su voz era sorprendentemente limpia, vieja y joven al mismo tiempo.

―Un hijo ―respondió Valeria. Y apretó en sus manos la tela de su falda, disgustada por la vehemencia de su propia voz.

Los dedos de la anciana hurgaron con sus largas uñas en las entrañas sangrantes, aun calientes.

―Tendrás una hija ―fueron sus palabras.

Valeria palideció.

―No...

―Ella será la luz de tu vida.

―¡No! ―Valeria negó con la cabeza reprimiendo un estremecimiento―. Mientes, estás mintiendo.

―Las entrañas no mienten.

―Eres una charlatana.

―¿Por qué has venido, pues, mi señora?

Valeria la miró sobre la mesa. Le hubiera escupido pero la creía, la creía a pesar de sí misma, que los dioses la protegieran. En el fondo de su ser, siempre lo había sabido.

―Dime la verdad ―rogó con los dientes apretados.

―Una hija ―fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Y no habría otra, no la habría.

Valeria luchó contra las lágrimas. ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿De su dignidad? ¿Tan bajo había caído?

―Dime, entonces, algo más ―musitó. Y se mordió el labio inferior como una niña antes de decir―: ¿Me amará mi esposo? ¿Me amará todavía si... no le doy el varón que espera?

―Querida niña ―susurró la anciana―, si no sabes eso, lo que has de preguntarte es... ¿te ama ahora?

Valeria respiró. Despacio, en silencio. Las lágrimas, se dijo, eran para las plebeyas. Se alisó la falda y se puso de pie.

―Soy la esposa de un Senador de Roma ―dijo―. Soy Valeria Tercia. No vuelvas a llamarme niña.

De su monedero sacó un pequeño objeto que arrojó con desprecio sobre la mesa.

―Yo no he estado aquí.

Se cubrió el rostro con el velo y salió para reunirse con su esclava.

Sobre la mesa, junto a la entrañas de la paloma, brillaba un broche de oro.

•••

_Mater Magna, Mater Magna, Mater Magna..._

Valeria vertió plegarias y lágrimas sobre las baldosas del templo, postrada de rodillas como una esclava, las manos abiertas hacia el cielo.

_Mater Magna, socórreme, apiádate de mí, de tu hija, de esta madre condenada..._

_Estoy perdida, perdida._

_Mater Magna, Mater Magna..._

•••

Courfeyrac no volvió a ver a Combeferre en todo el día. Cuando regresó aquella tarde, agotado, no era la responsabilidad lo que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Era él, eran sus ojos, pero aquella tarde Courfeyrac no los encontró y ni siquiera estuvo seguro de haberlos buscado.

Regresó a sus habitaciones tras una comida frugal en compañía de su padre.

No intentó dormir aunque la noche anterior la había pasado en vela, paseando como una fiera, luchando contra sentimientos encontrados que le decían "regresa y pídele perdón", "regresa y dile que se vaya al infierno". Así, todo sería más fácil; así, no tendría que dejarlo atrás y soportar el dolor de su ausencia, y repetirse a cada minuto "vive, vive o ¿qué será de él?". ¿Qué sería de él si nunca regresaba? Courfeyrac le había prometido que lo protegería, que lo liberaría...

Y lo había llamado esclavo.

Combeferre le había pedido que parara y él había ignorado sus palabras y hasta sus gestos, había estado a punto de... ¡oh, dioses, dioses! ¿Qué locura lo había poseído? Su mejilla aun escocía para recordarle de qué manera atroz se había comportado.

Y mañana. Mañana era una constante en su cabeza. Mañana, se dijo mientras se bañaba a solas, recordando todas las veces que se había dormido en sus brazos, la primera vez que lo había besado, todas las caricias que habían compartido después, temerarios, a escondidas, sabiendo que estaba prohibido y adorándolo por eso. Habían sido tan niños... Incluso Combeferre, a veces, tenía aquella secreta sonrisa en la mirada.

Debía verla una vez más... antes de partir. Él lo perdonaría, Courfeyrac lo sabía, aunque no lo mereciera.

Así que acudió a su alcoba, y en la puerta dudó y esperó y ensayó palabras que sonaban todas estúpidas mientras vigilaba por si Marcio o algún otro aparecía. Y recordó, sintiéndose aun más estúpido, las horas que había pasado frente a aquella misma puerta sin atreverse a cruzarla.

_Te amo,_ quería decirle entonces.

Entonces, igual que ahora, tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre.

Llamó, sin pensar, sin poder dejar de pensar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo llamó por su nombre en voz baja y cuando nadie respondió, abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Tampoco lo encontró en el jardín, en el banco bajo el cerezo, ni en el _tablinum._ No lo encontró en ninguna parte.

_¿Planeas huir tú también, rebelde?_

El terror se apoderó de él.

―¿Ha salido Combeferre? ―preguntó al mozo que guardaba la puerta.

―Sí, _domine._

―¿Ha dicho a donde iba?

―No, _domine._

Claro que no. Combeferre iba a donde quería, ni siquiera su amo le pedía explicaciones.

―Abre ―dijo en tono imperioso.

El mozo dudó (era la puerta trasera) pero finalmente descorrió los cerrojos.

―¿Señor, debo llamar a vuestra escolta?

―No... ¿Qué? ¿Qué maldita escolta?

―Vuestra... guardia de lictores. Están cenando en la cocina.

¡Oh, por los dioses! Courfeyrac lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora que era Tribuno, ni siquiera podía salir a la calle sin que media docena de hombres lo siguiera a todas partes. ¡Condenación!

―No llames a nadie. Tú no me has visto, ¿entendido?

•••

Combeferre nunca había vuelto a aquel lugar. No desde aquella noche. Habían pasado catorce años.

Y lo recordaba como si fuese ayer.

Lo que había habido antes, sin embargo, era difuso, nebuloso en su memoria. Había tenido unos padres, una vida distinta, un futuro escrito. ¿Se habría convertido en otra persona? ¿Habría significado algo... para alguien?

El lugar había ardido hacía años, había sido pasto de uno de los muchos incendios que asolaban el miserable Aventino. Nunca lo habían reconstruido.

Combeferre estaba sentado en las escaleras cuando Courfeyrac lo encontró.

Llegó casi sin aliento, pero al verlo no dijo nada y sólo atravesó el patio calcinado para detenerse frente a él. Combeferre no lo miró. Aun pensaba, trataba de recordar.

Las maltratadas escaleras se quejaron cuando Courfeyrac se sentó a su lado.

―Ocurrió muy deprisa... ¿sabes? ―murmuró Combeferre―. Un día teníamos un huerto y al siguiente...

No fue en aquel lugar. En aquella casa de vecinos había vivido Combeferre de niño, pero a la casa que su padre había comprado después... allí nunca había regresado, nunca regresaría.

―No tuve tiempo de preguntarme qué quería hacer o quién quería ser. Supongo que asumí que sería médico, como mi padre, que me casaría y formaría una familia...

¿Era la vida que hubiese querido? ¿De qué servía preguntárselo? En aquel lugar, hacía catorce años, había dado el último paso hacia una vida que fuera suya, realmente suya, dejándolo a él atrás.

Pero había regresado a por él.

Y eso... había sido todo.

_Te llevaré a tu casa, _le había dicho.

―Tienes razón, nunca he luchado...

―Combeferre... ―llamó él con la voz enronquecida por la culpa.

―Nunca he hecho nada por mí mismo. Pero dime, ¿qué puedo hacer? Para no perderte...

Courfeyrac dudó antes de tomar su mano. Dudó... Fue tan doloroso aquel instante. Combeferre la estrechó en la suya e intentó no pensar que con aquellas manos le había pegado. Aunque Courfeyrac lo perdonara... ¿cómo iba él a perdonarse?

―¿A dónde ibas? ―oyó decir a Courfeyrac―. Aquella vez.

Combeferre negó con la cabeza.

―No lo sé, puedes creerme. Lejos, quizá a África.

―Vayamos a África ―dijo Courfeyrac, y había una triste risa enredada en su voz―. Vayámonos lejos, donde no haya absurdas leyes, donde tú puedas ser libre y yo también, y amarnos aún así. Tú... ¿me amas todavía?

Combeferre se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre. Casi se echó a reír, aunque su risa sonara más como un sollozo. Entonces se giró y lo abrazó. Todavía no se habían mirado a los ojos.

―Lo siento, lo siento mucho ―dijo Courfeyrac entre sus brazos―. Por favor, perdóname.

Combeferre tuvo que apretar los dientes.

―¿Tú? ¿Me pides perdón?

Courfeyrac asintió contra su hombro y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Era tan reconfortante su calor, su aliento bañando su piel. Combeferre tuvo que relajar su abrazo cuando comprendió que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Lo estrechó entonces tiernamente, y enterró los dedos en su pelo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Grabó aquellos ojos en sus retinas, en su alma.

―Si alguna vez dejo de amarte... si lo hago, será porque mi corazón no late ya. Iría contigo, lo sabes, a las Galias, a África, tan lejos como Alejandro y más lejos aun. Tú eres mi Aquiles... ―sonrió.

_Mi pequeño Aquiles... _Solía verlo entrenar con una espada de madera, y leían juntos la Ilíada en el jardín. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un juego?

―Te esperaré aquí ―dijo Combeferre, uniendo sus frentes. Courfeyrac cerró los ojos―. Y cuando regreses, iremos a Sena Julia. Allí viviremos... hasta que seamos viejos.

―¿Es una promesa? ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―Una promesa.

―Vuelve a casa.

―Nunca me he ido.

Nunca lo haría. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a decir "a casa". Hacía mucho tiempo que había elegido.

Courfeyrac se separó de él, apenas unos centímetros. De debajo de su capa sacó un pequeño envoltorio hecho con una hoja del que cayó algo que rodó por las escaleras.

Era una cereza.

―Las he comprado cerca de aquí ―dijo acunando el envoltorio en sus manos―. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

•••

Dejaron las cerezas en el pequeño altar que había junto al templo de los Dioscuros.

Allí se arrodillaron, juntos, igual que hacía dos años, para pedir a los dioses gemelos sus bendiciones.

Las estrellas y la noche fueron testigos de las promesas que se hicieron, y los dioses, el luchador y el domador de caballos, inmortal uno, el otro mortal, inmortalizados ambos en el cielo, los bendijeron.

•••

Aquellas mismas promesas se las hicieron de madrugada, con palabras y sin ellas, en el lecho de Courfeyrac.

Ninguno dijo "quédate", ninguno "¿quieres que me quede?". Era su última noche juntos, e hicieron el amor como si fuera su último día en la tierra.

Se amaron con sus cuerpos y con sus labios, se susurraron palabras de amor y de deseo, con lágrimas en los ojos, en las mejillas mientras Combeferre se enterraba entre sus piernas como si fuera la última vez, como si fuera la primera.

La primera vez había sido tan confusa, pero tan dulce.

_Tómame,_ había dicho Courfeyrac, _si me deseas._

_Si me amas._

Temía siempre que Combeferre no lo amara, que lo amara menos que antes. Combeferre quería hallar las palabras para decirle que no era posible, que su amor por él no conocía el modo de ser menos, no dormía, ¿cómo iba a morir? Y aunque no las encontraba, las escribió con sus labios en todo su cuerpo, para que las llevara consigo allí donde fuera.

Lo recordaría. Oh, recordaría aquella noche muchas, muchas millas. Combeferre se lo dijo al oído antes de pedirle que se pusiera de rodillas, y así lo tomó sin que Courfeyrac pudiera gemir de placer ni gritar su nombre.

Algún día serían libres, pero aquella noche aun eran amantes condenados, y ocultarían del mundo las marcas que se dejaran en la piel.

Marcas de uñas, marcas de dientes. Así se lucha por amor, se ama con algo más que el corazón.

•••

Valeria estaba sentada frente a su tocador, la mirada perdida más allá de su reflejo. Hacía tanto que no lloraba que casi había olvidado la extraña paz que queda tras las lágrimas. El alma parece flotar en un nebuloso mar en calma. Entonces, se comprende.

Valeria lo comprendía; sabía lo que debía hacer.

Lydia estaba frente a ella, arrodillada sobre un almohadón. En el suelo había dejado un aguamanil con agua tibia perfumada con romero, y estaba lavando sus manos con un paño suave.

―Tu señor se marcha mañana ―susurró Valeria.

Lydia entornó los ojos y guardó silencio. Era una buena esclava, una que sí comprendía cuál era su lugar.

―Dejar el hogar siempre es difícil. Todos deberíamos esforzarnos por hacer más llevadera su partida.

―Sí, _domina._ Nada me gustaría más.

―¿Por qué no estás con él, Lydia?

Lydia alzó lentamente la mirada. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, casi violeta. Era una muchacha preciosa. Si Valeria no supiera la clase de hombre que era su marido, se hubiera deshecho de ella sin dudar.

―¿Es que no te ha querido? ―preguntó abiertamente.

―No..., señora. Él ya nunca...

Lydia intentó bajar la cabeza, avergonzada, pero Valeria la detuvo con las yemas de los dedos bajo su mentón. Le alzó la cabeza despacio y con gentileza, mirándola a los ojos.

―Él ya nunca... ―la instó.

―Nunca... ya nunca me llama a su lecho, señora.

―¿Cómo es eso? Es un hombre y tú, una belleza. ¿Es que has hecho algo para ofenderlo?

―Yo...

Lo había hecho. Valeria lo leyó en sus ojos, que eran transparentes. Y, por supuesto, había oído los rumores, una historia ya vieja y de lo más desafortunada sobre un mozo y la discordia subsiguiente. Tratar de dar celos a su amo... Qué torpeza tan pueril.

―¿Se lo has ofrecido?

―Sí, _domina. _Varias... veces...

―¿Qué veces serán esas? ―sonrió Valeria con condescendencia.

Miró a la muchacha... delicada, recatada, un cervatillo agazapado a sus pies. Valeria rozó su hombro para dejar que su delgada túnica cayera más suelta sobre sus senos.

―Querida mía ―susurró, y fue retirando una a una las horquillas que sostenían el peinado de Lydia―, la mayoría de ellos son mucho, mucho más obvios que eso.

La oscura melena de Lydia cayó suelta sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su ovalado rostro. Valeria la observó, valorando el resultado. Después tomó de su tocador un frasco de perfume y depositó delicadamente dos gotas, una a cada lado de su cuello, y otra entre sus senos.

―Señora... ―suspiró Lydia sin aliento. Luchaba por no sonreír.

―Ve ―dijo Valeria sonriendo por las dos―. Hazlo feliz.


	10. Capítulo 9 La sangre de Ámpelo

**Gracias a mirambella por la carta, por el título y, bueno, por todo. Cada vez te lo pongo más difícil, a este paso voy a tener que hacerte coautora ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. La sangre de Ámpelo**

Amanecía por última vez.

La primera luz del día alargaba la sombra de las columnas en los vacíos corredores. Un gorrión se había perdido bajo los arcos que rodeaban el atrio, y aleteaba buscando la salida.

Combeferre veía emerger el sol sobre el muro de arenisca roja, el azul de sus ojos bañándose lentamente de luz.

•••

Courfeyrac parpadeó cegado por aquella luz, dorado de amanecer, dorado de luto, mientras Marcio ponía la capa carmesí sobre sus hombros. Pesaba. Su yelmo reposaba frente a él en su soporte, junto a su espada.

―Recuerdo cuando vuestro padre os regaló vuestro primer caballo ―oyó decir a Marcio―. Le dabais manzanas a escondidas y se puso gordo como un tonel. _Dis Pater..._ ¿cuándo me he hecho tan viejo?

Courfeyrac miró con afecto al anciano atriense, que no lograba ocultar su emoción. Lo extrañaría tanto como a aquella casa, porque era tan parte de ella como sus cimientos. Marcio había servido a su abuelo antes que a su padre, pero no lo serviría a él. Su padre lo había liberado en su testamento, dejándole una casa en el campo, para que viviera sus últimos años libre y sin preocupaciones.

―Cuida de todos, Marcio ―le dijo Courfeyrac―, como siempre has hecho. Y cuídate... tú también.

El anciano negó tercamente con la cabeza.

―Cuando estéis listo, señor, vuestro padre os espera.

―Por favor, dame unos minutos. Dile que iré en seguida.

Marcio asintió solemnemente y salió.

En la habitación contigua, la cama aun estaba deshecha, sus sábanas olían a él. Courfeyrac aun lo sentía, el recuerdo de sus besos vistiéndolo como una segunda piel.

Pensó que sería más fácil esta vez. Se equivocaba. La primera vez creyó que no soportaría el dolor de su ausencia.

Ahora, lo sabía.

Respiró hondo y se giró de nuevo hacia su espada.

―Ya voy ―dijo cuando oyó un susurro tras él.

Creyó que era Marcio que regresaba a buscarlo pero...

―¡Combeferre!

―_Shhhh_ ―dijo él, y lo abrazó antes de que Courfeyrac pudiera reaccionar.

Lo estrechó con fuerza, y Courfeyrac jadeó entre sus brazos mirando la puerta cerrada. Era una temeridad, pero sería la última.

―Te has vuelto loco...

―Cuídate mucho, te lo ruego ―susurró Combeferre con la voz enronquecida―. No importa lo que tardes pero regresa, regresa conmigo.

―Lo haré.

―Júramelo.

―Lo juro, amor mío.

Combeferre enterró los dedos en su pelo, respirando entre sus rizos de tinta.

―No es la última vez ―dijo Courfeyrac.

―No lo es.

No hubo lágrimas en su último beso, sólo añoranza, distancia que ya sentían en el corazón deshecho, partido en dos. Courfeyrac cerró los ojos, y en aquel beso quiso olvidar el tiempo, el peligro y sus dos nombres. Se perdió en sus labios y en sus latidos, y en su abrazo se recobró de todos sus miedos y volvió a sentirse fuerte. Combeferre puso algo en su mano mientras lo besaba, y sin soltarle la mano se separó de él.

―Te amo ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

―Y yo... te amo a ti ―dijo Courfeyrac. En griego, siempre en griego, como Aquiles habló a su amante, como Alejandro habló a su amado. Ambos perdieron. Hoy, él sólo quería ser Courfeyrac.

No se dijeron adiós; ninguno lo hizo. Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirían.

Cuando Combeferre se marchó, silencioso como había llegado, Courfeyrac miró lo que había depositado en su mano. Era un pedazo de papel doblado.

Sin desdoblarlo, lo guardó bajo su coraza, junto a su corazón.

•••

Su escolta lo esperaba formando en el patio, cinco hombres a caballo y uno a pie que sujetaba las riendas del caballo de Courfeyrac. A la grupa habían montado su escudo, que brillaba al sol de aquel triste amanecer.

Los esclavos de la casa se alineaban formando un pasillo que Courfeyrac recorrió mirándolos uno a uno, despidiéndose sin palabras. La cocinera sollozaba indisimuladamente, y Marcio asintió cuando Courfeyrac pasó junto a él. Combeferre se había unido a ellos al final de la hilera. Courfeyrac le sonrió con la mirada y él le devolvió aquella secreta sonrisa, sus ojos del color de la tempestad, del color del mar embravecido.

_Volveremos a vernos._

_Espérame, amor mío. Regresaré a ti._

Habían rociado las piedras del suelo con alubias negras, un tributo a los malos espíritus, para saciar su hambre. Courfeyrac caminó sobre ellas hasta donde estaba su padre, el rostro solemne y la mirada sombría.

―Padre ―dijo―. Señor.

Inclinó la cabeza y él le dio su bendición. Después lo abrazó, rígidamente, con la mirada fija al frente.

Cuando lo dejó ir, Courfeyrac besó la mano de Valeria y se arrodilló para besar su vientre.

_Pronto nos conoceremos, _dijo a su hermano o hermana.

Pronto, sus pequeños pies correrían por aquella casa, y el sonido de una risa infantil volvería a alegrar el canto de las fuentes. Combeferre le enseñaría el griego como le había enseñado a él, y Courfeyrac le enseñaría a cabalgar, a horcajadas aunque fuera una niña, como recordaba que su madre solía montar. Decían que Courfeyrac se parecía a ella, que poseía su misma sonrisa, su mismo calor en la mirada.

―Hola, viejo amigo ―susurró a su caballo, acariciando el lustroso pelaje negro.

Montó y su escolta le entregó las riendas, y las puertas se abrieron mientras la pequeña comitiva volvía grupas para formar.

―Hoy despedimos a nuestro único hijo. Madre Silenciosa, señora de esta casa, abre tus brazos y déjalo partir. Poderoso Marte, te entregamos a nuestro único hijo. Guía firme su espada y que su sangre sea tu tributo. Día feliz. Día feliz.

Courfeyrac no debía mirar atrás. No lo hizo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo y la última plegaria fue elevada, se ciñó el yelmo y clavó talones, y con su guardia tras él cruzó el umbral de aquella casa, de su hogar, y dejó atrás todo cuanto amaba.

•••

"_Mi amado Courfeyrac,_

_Estas letras no son portadoras de tristeza en tu partida. No quiero que te hagan sentir tal cosa. Sólo fuerza y valor, y el deseo de volver a mi lado, como siempre volvías"_

•••

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y en la calle empedrada se apagó el sonido de la cabalgada, mientras los esclavos de la casa se dispersaban para regresar cada uno a sus deberes, el senador Courfeyrac se dirigió a su esposa.

―Quiero que te vayas a casa de tu padre ―le dijo―. Llévate a tus esclavas, y manda después a buscar lo que necesites.

―¿Señor?

―No hagas preguntas. Vete ya.

Valeria inclinó la cabeza y entró en la casa seguida de sus esclavas.

Combeferre aun estaba en el patio, prácticamente a solas ahora que todos se habían retirado. Su amo lo miró largamente antes de que el joven reparara en él.

―Ven conmigo ―le dijo entonces.

Combeferre lo siguió, no al interior de la casa sino a una de las bodegas que rodeaban el patio, a la que se accedía por un tramo de escaleras descendentes. Una luz tenue brillaba en el interior, procedente de una única lámpara colocada sobre una mesa.

Había... una figura menuda arrodillada, encogida sobre sí misma, sollozando quedamente.

―...Lydia...

Combeferre corrió junto a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo, donde se esparcían los largos mechones de su oscura melena. Le habían cortado el pelo toscamente y la habían azotado. Lydia sujetaba contra su pecho los jirones de su túnica desgarrada por la espalda.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho... ―gimió la muchacha escogiéndose aun más, temblando violentamente―. Por favor, no...

Levantó la mirada y, al ver a Combeferre frente a ella, gritó y se echó a llorar. Había terror en sus ojos.

―_Bona Dea, Bona Dea_ ―sollozó desesperada, el rostro arrasado en lágrimas―. ¡No, no, oh, no! He mentido, es mentira... no he visto... nada, yo no... Vete, por favor, tienes que irte... Oh, dioses, ¿qué va a ser de ti...?

La mirada de Combeferre se heló en sus ojos.

―Lydia... ―murmuró irguiendo lentamente la espalda―, ¿qué has hecho?

De pronto, era plenamente consciente de la presencia de su señor a su espalda.

―Mujer ―dijo éste―, dile a mi esclavo lo que has visto.

El tono era lento, deliberado. La palabra, aquella que nunca había usado para referirse a él, también. Combeferre se giró despacio para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

Entonces vio a Marcio que bajaba las escaleras, corriendo al principio... caminando más despacio para finalmente detenerse.

―_Domine..._ ¿Qué sucede?

Lydia seguía lamentándose ahogada en llanto.

―...nada, nada, yo no he visto nada... lo juro, señor, amo, _domine_... os lo ruego... he mentido... oh, dioses, dioses, perdóname, yo no sabía... ―sollozó aferrándose temblorosa a la túnica de Combeferre―, perdóname...

―Suficiente ―ordenó su amo―. Marcio, llévatela de aquí.

El atriense dudó. Miró a Combeferre, arrodillado junto a Lydia, y después a su señor.

―_Domine,_ no sé qué creéis...

―¡Obedece, Marcio! No toleraré más negligencia en esta casa.

Marcio finalmente obedeció, no sin reticencia, y tomó a la desmadejada muchacha por debajo de los brazos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

―Más valdría que le hubiera cortado la lengua y no el pelo ―dijo su amo mientras Marcio se la llevaba―. Que no hable con nadie. Si dice una palabra, una sola, ésa será la última. ¿Me has oído, muchacha?

Lydia se dobló hacia adelante rota por el llanto, tan aterrada que apenas podía caminar. Marcio la ayudó con gentileza, y antes de salir volvió la vista atrás para cruzar la mirada con Combeferre, que se había puesto de pie.

_Lo sabe,_ comprendió el joven en ese momento.

Marcio lo sabía. Bendito fuera, aunque ya no importaba.

Combeferre miró a su señor mientras éste se acercaba. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes que Courfeyrac, y tan distinta la mirada. La luz de la lámpara alargaba en el suelo sus dos sombras temblorosas, ahora frente a frente.

―¿Es cierto? Responde.

―Sí ―dijo Combeferre.

Porque ya no tenía sentido negarlo, porque estaba cansado de hacerlo. Porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no dejaría que pasara negando al hombre que amaba.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?

―Cinco años.

Los labios de su amo se movieron repitiendo la cifra. Era evidente que no la esperaba.

Respiró una vez, despacio, y abofeteó a Combeferre salvajemente con su dura mano de soldado.

Combeferre trató de recobrar el aliento que el golpe le había arrancado, y aun aturdido, dijo entre los dientes apretados:

―Amo a vuestro hijo.

―No te atrevas...

―Y sé que él me ama a mí.

Su señor volvió a abofetearlo con saña.

―¡En mi casa! ¡A mis espaldas!

Combeferre tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

―Nunca he pretendido faltaros al respeto ―siseó―. Os digo que lo amo.

―¿Lo amas? ¿Tú, que lo has convertido en un sucio sodomita?

Combeferre apretó los dientes con fuerza, lleno de rabia, los dedos crispados sobre la madera. No sentía la mejilla y un zumbido grave llenaba su oído.

―Yo te acogí bajo mi techo cuando no eras nadie, el hijo de un jugador y de una suicida, ¡miseria! Hubieras acabado tus días en un burdel. ¡Yo salvé tu insignificante vida, te he convertido en el hombre que eres! ¿Es que no te he tratado como a un hijo? ¿No te he dado una vida mejor de la que nunca soñaste? Yo te hubiera dado mi apellido. Y tú... así es como me pagas...

Combeferre clavó los ojos en la mesa, luchando por respirar con calma cuando la calma ya la daba por perdida. Había verdadero dolor en la voz de su amo, enterrada bajo el desprecio, bajo la ira. Pero su apellido... ¿Su... apellido...?

Así que por eso estaba allí. Por eso... todo.

_Si no puedo confiar en ti, no me sirves para nada._

Eso le había dicho la única vez que lo había castigado, hacía tantos años. Combeferre solía decirse a sí mismo que lo había olvidado, que lo había perdonado. Al fin comprendía que no era cierto.

―¿Y qué os hace pensar... que yo lo aceptaría?

―¿Cómo dices?

Combeferre se irguió frente a él para mirarlo directamente.

―Tengo un nombre ―dijo―, aunque vos nunca me llaméis por él. Tuve una familia y, _señor,_ no os permito que la injuriéis. Llevo el apellido de mi padre, y no renegaría de él para cambiarlo por el vuestro. Es cierto, vos me salvasteis. Es mucho lo que habéis hecho por mí y os estoy agradecido, pero recordad que yo nunca os pedí nada. He trabajado cada día por el pan que me dais, el dinero que pagasteis por mí, lo doy por devuelto con creces. No quiero nada de vos. Quiero mi libertad. Y quiero a vuestro hijo.

Combeferre lo vio apretar el puño a su costado, conteniéndose para no golpearlo de nuevo. A la luz de la lámpara que ardía temblorosa en la mesa, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente.

―No... ―susurró―, no es tuya toda la culpa. Siempre supe que era indulgente y libertino, débil. Así lo engendré y no hice nada para remediarlo. No hice nada contigo y ahora comprendo que debí, el error es mío también. Pero tu libertad... ¡eso jamás! ¡Ni tampoco mi hijo! Para cuando regrese, ya te habrá olvidado. Será un hombre o juro por la Piedra de Júpiter que lo mataré a él también. En cuanto a ti... yo te enseñaré lo que eres, te enseñaré cuál es tu lugar.

El látigo con el que habían azotado a Lydia estaba enrollado sobre la mesa. Combeferre lo siguió con la mirada, sin parpadear, cuando él lo tomó con mano firme.

―Desnúdate.

Combeferre oyó la palabra y la negó en su mente, la hizo desaparecer.

―Vamos.

―No.

―¿No? ―dijo su amo. Y no había suficiente incredulidad en su voz; lo esperaba.

―No ―repitió Combeferre―. Me castigasteis una vez, aunque creo que no lo merecía. No debí permitíroslo y no os lo permitiré esta vez. No tenéis ningún derecho sobre mí.

―Ningún derecho... ―siseó él, los labios separados en una mueca de desdén―. ¡Soy tu dueño! Tienes que obedecerme, ¡ven!

Combeferre negó rígidamente con la cabeza. Ya no se sentía capaz de hablar sin que le temblara la voz, y no lo estaba mirando a los ojos. ¿Había amado a aquel hombre... después de todo?

¿Lo había amado tanto él?

―Está bien ―lo oyó decir―, si así es cómo lo quieres...

Llamó y la puerta se abrió a su orden. Los centinelas de la casa estaban allí, esperando.

Combeferre los miró. A todos los conocía, a algunos desde niño.

―¡Amo! ―llamó Marcio abriéndose paso entre ellos.

Por primera vez aparentaba su verdadera edad. Parecía tan frágil entre aquellos hombres, pero todos se apartaron para dejarlo pasar.

―Os lo ruego, _domine,_ por vuestro propio bien, por vuestra alma, no hagáis nada de lo que tengáis que arrepentiros. No hagáis esto...

―Sal de aquí, anciano ―le dijo su amo sin mirarlo. Marcio lo había criado a él también, por él lloraba―. Y pobre de ti si descubro que lo sabías. ¡Vosotros! ―llamó a sus hombres―. ¿A qué esperáis?

Abrió la mano para dejar que el látigo se desenrollara hasta el suelo.

Combeferre apretó los puños hasta que se clavó las uñas... y miró a los hombres que se acercaban. Aunque fuera un golpe por cada beso, por cada caricia, por cada vez, no daría un paso atrás. No tenía miedo.

Y sin embargo...

_Courfeyrac..._

•••

Lejos, donde el aire ya traía el olor de los bosques, mientras las murallas de Roma quedaban atrás, Courfeyrac desdobló un papel que atesoraba junto al corazón.

Sobre su silla de montar cayó una pequeña flor seca, prensada, que el tiempo había teñido de colores ocres.

"_¿Recuerdas las praderas de Sena Julia? ¿La hierba?_

_Aquel día me entregaste una flor._

_La conservé porque procedía de tus manos, porque al mirarla te veía y al tocarla te tocaba._

_La naturaleza es asombrosa. Puede transformar lo humano y calmar las ansias del corazón"_

―¿Alguien especial, señor?

Courfeyrac alzó la mirada para ver que uno de sus hombres cabalgaba junto a él. Tenía más o menos su edad y le hablaba mirando al frente, contemplando la ancha calzada que se extendía hasta perderse tras las verdes lomas.

Courfeyrac dobló con cuidado la carta, con la flor resguardada amorosamente entre sus pliegues, y volvió a ponerla junto a su corazón.

Después se quitó el yelmo para que el viento le refrescara los cabellos. Se alegraba de que aquel joven hubiera decidido acompañarlo en el camino en lugar de cabalgar detrás de él. Courfeyrac nunca había disfrutado de su propia compañía, y extrañaba a Marius más que nunca.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó.

―Laigle, señor.

Courfeyrac sonrió.

―Laigle, ¿eh? Procuraremos no perderte, pues.*

Su acompañante rió por pura cortesía.

―¿Cuántas veces te han hecho esa broma? ―comprendió Courfeyrac con resignación.

―Perdí la cuenta el primer mes.

Courfeyrac rió. Apreciaba su franqueza.

―¿Y tú, Laigle? ¿Dejas a alguien?

Él sonrió como en alguna clase de broma secreta.

―Quienes me conocen te dirán lo contrario, pero me considero un hombre afortunado.

Courfeyrac asintió, en su mirada una luz intensa, casi una lágrima, casi una sonrisa.

―Yo también.

•••

"_Como Baco estrechó las uvas sabiendo que esa ambrosía era la sangre de su amado Ámpelo, yo he hallado en esta flor la forma de estar contigo._

_Ahora te la entrego porque es tuya como mi sangre._

_Tu amado, tu poeta nefasto,_

_Combeferre"_

•••

Una tarde tras caer el sol, muchos días después de la partida de Courfeyrac, alguien golpeó el portón trasero de la casa.

Era Jean Prouvaire, el poeta, que llamaba agitado y lleno de angustia.

―¡Hola! ―gritó―. Por favor, ¿me oye alguien?

Cuando uno de los mozos abrió una poterna y se asomó a la calle, Jean se aferró a la abertura.

―Gracias a los dioses, gracias ―jadeó―. Busco a alguien que vive aquí, se llama Combeferre...

El mozo lo miró con espanto y cerró de golpe.

―¿Qué...? ¡Espera! ―pidió Jean―. Sólo una palabra. ¡Por favor, vuelve!

Llamó hasta dejarse la voz, y aporreó la puerta con los puños hasta que ésta se abrió para dejar salir a un anciano. Era el atriense de la casa, el que recibía a diario a los clientes del señor.

El anciano lo agarró por la túnica con una fuerza que no se correspondía con su edad.

―Márchate, quien quiera que seas ―dijo sacudiéndolo―. Y no vuelvas si sabes lo que te conviene.

―¡Por favor! ―suplicó Jean aunque sabía a lo que se exponía―. Le entregué a ese joven mis obras, debo recuperarlas. No... ¡No, esperad!

El anciano lo empujó hacia la calle y cerró bruscamente, y el muchacho se arrojó sobre la puerta y la golpeó mientras oía el chirrido de los cerrojos.

―¡Esperad! ¡Escuchadme, os lo ruego!

Alzó la mirada y en la creciente oscuridad vio alejarse el débil resplandor de las lámparas. Se marchaban.

―Por favor... ―sollozó apoyando la frente en la madera. Descargó un último golpe con el puño.

_Oh, dioses..._

Retrocedió, temblando, hasta que su espalda chocó con el muro al otro lado de la calle, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Las había perdido, comprendió, y no las recuperaría. Aquellas obras no eran ya el trabajo de toda su vida, cada trazo de tinta una gota de su sangre. No, ahora eran su sustento, lo único que le permitiría saldar las deudas que había contraído... con la gente equivocada.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se alejó, en su cabeza un zumbido que lo embotaba mientras sus pasos lo conducían en una dirección cualquiera, y al doblar la primera esquina, alguien lo abordó por la espalda y lo giró bruscamente.

Jean gritó y forcejeó, creyendo que entre las sombras vería los rostros de los sicarios de Thénardier, pero quien estaba frente a él era el viejo atriense, que lo arrastró hacia un sombrío hueco para decirle:

―¿Eres su amigo?

―¿Qué...? ¿De quién?

―De Combeferre ―El anciano susurraba y miraba nerviosamente a su espalda.

―Apenas lo conozco. Le di mis obras, me dijo...

―¿A quién conoces en la casa?

―A nadie, a nadie.

―Bien, coge esto.

El anciano le puso en la mano un papel arrugado y un puñado de monedas.

―No quiero dinero ―dijo Jean―. No soy un mendigo, sólo he venido...

―Buscaré tus malditas obras, si tú haces esto por mí. Coge esta carta, cógela ―insistió el atriense apretando su mano entre las suyas―, y llévala al correo, ¡pero no en la ciudad! Sigue la carretera hacia el oeste y entrégala en la primera posta. Con esto alquilarás un caballo y pagarás el porte, y con el resto haz lo que quieras.

―Yo... ―musitó Jean.

Ni siquiera sabía montar. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero aquel hombre tenía lágrimas en los ojos, debía estar desesperado si pedía ayuda a un completo extraño. Igual que... había hecho él. ¿Cómo podía negarse? Pero si intentaba salir de la ciudad, si lo descubrían...

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Jean. Jean Prouvaire.

―¿Cómo firmas, niño idiota?

―J... Jehan.

―Ven pasado mañana ―le dijo el anciano―, y te daré tus obras.

―Está bien... ―jadeó el muchacho―, está bien, lo haré.

―¡Vete ya! Ve enseguida, ¡corre! ―le dijo el anciano empujándolo hacia la calle.

Jean lo hizo. Lo miró por última vez, confuso y abrumado, y después corrió.

_Corre, Jean Prouvaire. Y que los dioses te bendigan._

* * *

***Como todos sabemos Laigle = L'aigle = el águila. El águila era el estandarte de las legiones romanas, y perderlo suponía la mayor deshonra.**

**So sorry por este cruel capítulo. El viernes 19 publicaré el siguiente, que será (ya de verdad) el penúltimo.**

**Gracias por leer ;)**


	11. Capítulo 10 Descender al Infierno

**Tres años después...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Descender al Infierno**

**Roma. 49 a.C.**

―¡Abrid paso! ―exclamó Courfeyrac al alcanzar la Puerta Flaminia, refrenando a su caballo para cruzar entre las oleadas de refugiados que intentaban atravesarla en ambas direcciones.

―¡Paso, abrid paso! ―gritaron los centinelas, obligando a la multitud a retirarse―. ¡Ave, Tribuno!

―¡Tribuno! ―lo llamó uno de los soldados―. ¿A qué distancia te sigue César?

―¡Calla, insensato! ―dijo Courfeyrac mientras la multitud estallaba en gritos de terror al oír aquello, y clavó talones para adentrarse al galope en la ciudad.

Cualquier llamada a la calma era ya inútil. El pánico había cundido hacía mucho, y el joven lo constató con sus propios ojos cuando recorrió las calles abriéndose camino entre la aglomeración de personas, animales y carros que se movían en todas direcciones. Los refugiados que llegaban de las ciudades del sur del Rubicón se cruzaban con aquellos que abandonaban Roma, y en cada esquina se producían violentos altercados. Las bandas volvían a tener el control de la ciudad. Se respiraba terror, y el aire olía a guerra.

Courfeyrac se internó en las calles empinadas que ascendían a la Colina Palatina, los cascos de su caballo retumbando entre los muros de piedra. Vio arder al menos dos villas, y a la plebe enfurecida gritar a las puertas de muchas otras, arrojando piedras y tratando de saltar los muros. Eran las casas de los seguidores de Pompeyo. Las de los cesarianos estaban a salvo.

Su casa estaba a salvo, comprobó con alivio al alcanzar el portón trasero, donde un centinela al que no conocía lo amenazó con una lanza.

―¡Alto! ¿Quién va?

―¡Detente, necio! ―dijo otro―. Es el señor de esta casa. ¡Abrid la puerta!

Courfeyrac desmontó en el patio y entregó las riendas a un mozo, dejó caer tras él su capa manchada de barro y atravesó la cocina provocando a su paso un ruidoso alboroto.

―¡El señor, el joven señor! ―gritaban los esclavos y sirvientes.

La cocinera abandonó los fogones y corrió hacia él para tomarlo de las manos.

―_¡Bona Dea!_ Sois vos, _domine_, estáis en casa. ¡Agua, traed agua!

Una esclava le trajo un vaso lleno que Courfeyrac apuró de un trago, notando sólo entonces lo sediento que estaba.

―Gracias, Maia. Debo ver a mi padre, después hablaremos.

Entró en la casa sin recordar que iba armado, como un salvaje, y en el atrio lo recibió Marcio que caminaba deprisa hacia él.

―Mi señor... ―dijo mirándolo con incredulidad―. Mi muchacho, sois un hombre ya.

Y él... él era un anciano, todo piel y huesos. Sólo habían pasado tres años. ¿Qué lo había consumido así?

Su abrazo cogió desprevenido a Courfeyrac. Era tan solemne el viejo atriense, tan celoso de la formalidad...

―Os escribí, señor ―le dijo éste en un tenso susurro al oído.

―¿Tú, querido Marcio?

Pero Courfeyrac no tuvo tiempo de oír nada más, porque acababa de ver a su padre, a Valeria... y a la criatura que se ocultaba tímidamente detrás de sus faldas.

Courfeyrac corrió hacia ella y la cogió en brazos antes de que pudiera escabullirse.

Era una niña, una preciosa niña de ojos verdes. Se llamaba Nínive, su padre se lo había dicho en una de sus cartas. Era su hermana... y estaba chillando aterrorizada y golpeándolo con sus puñitos.

―Nínive, pequeña ―la llamó su madre dulcemente―, es tu hermano. No le tengas miedo.

La niña lo miró entonces muy seria. Sin duda le habían hablado de él, y parecía estar decidiendo si cumplía sus expectativas.

―Hueles mal ―dijo.

―¡Nínive!

Courfeyrac se echó a reír y la besó sin pensar en el polvo del camino ni en el olor a caballo.

―Padre ―saludó sin dejar de sonreír―. Querida Valeria.

La joven intentó coger a su hija pero la pequeña echó sus bracitos al cuello de Courfeyrac y se negó a soltarse. Courfeyrac caminó junto a su padre con la niña en brazos, y Valeria los siguió a una distancia prudente mientras los esclavos disponían lo necesario para un almuerzo improvisado.

También su padre había acusado aquellos tres años. En sus cartas no le hablaba de su salud pero Courfeyrac notó que su caminar no poseía ya el vigor de antaño, y sus ojos parecían cansados.

Su determinación, en cambio, permanecía intacta.

―Me alegro de verte ―dijo a Courfeyrac―. ¿Qué noticias traes de César?

―Lo dejé en Arímino hace dos días, y Antonio acampa en Aretio. ¿Qué sucede, padre? Dicen que el Senado abandona Roma.

―Los cobardes abandonan Roma. El Senado se constituirá de nuevo con hombres leales a la República. Vamos, debemos irnos.

―¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

―El momento es crucial, no hay tiempo que perder. El Senado se reúne esta tarde y debemos estar allí.

―Quisiera... ―dijo Courfeyrac mirando a su alrededor. Oh, pero su corazón no cesaba de latir de impaciencia, sus ojos no dejaban de buscarlo. No se marcharía sin verlo al menos, una vez tan solo, aunque fuera desde lejos―. Quisiera... bañarme primero...

―De ningún modo. Deben verte de uniforme, tal y como estás ahora.

―...y... saludar a Combeferre, si es posible. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no viene a recibirme?

Un brusco cambio se obró en el semblante de su padre, y su mirada se endureció. Sin dejar de mirar al frente, dijo:

―Combeferre no está.

―¿Qué? ¿No está aquí? ―dijo Courfeyrac, alarmado―. Padre, ¿no lo habréis enviado fuera? La ciudad entera se ha vuelto loca, ya no es segura.

Su padre se detuvo junto a la mesa que los esclavos habían dejado a medio poner. Todos habían desaparecido. ¿Por qué? Una esclava vino a llevarse a la niña, y Valeria, después de cruzar la mirada con su esposo, los dejó también. Courfeyrac no necesitaba más pruebas: algo malo había ocurrido.

―¿Qué sucede, padre? ―preguntó tratando de mantener su voz bajo control. Le temblaban las manos, y su padre no le respondía―. ¿Dónde está Combeferre? Decídmelo.

Él lo dirigió una mirada dura y silenciosa y Courfeyrac... palideció de golpe. Había dejado de respirar.

_¿Qué?_

Pero...

_No. No, no, no..._

―Padre...

―No quiero que me lo expliques ―dijo él con firmeza―. No hablaremos de esto. Jamás.

Courfeyrac jadeó.

―¿Dónde... dónde está?

―No está. Ya no lo volverás a ver. No toleraré ninguna deslealtad en esta casa. La tuya tampoco.

Courfeyrac miró a su alrededor, aunque no sabía qué buscaba o a quién. Creyó ver a Marcio... No podía enfocar la vista en un punto, no podía... entender...

¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Y... desde cuándo?

―Padre, él no... él sólo... hizo lo que yo...

―¿Lo que tú le ordenaste? ―terminó su padre por él. Su aparente entereza no era más que eso, aparente. Estaba furioso, apretaba los puños y cada vez que lo miraba tenía que apartar la vista para contenerse―. Haces bien en asumir la culpa. Un esclavo no puede infringir la ley, como no puede un perro o un mueble. Eres tú quién la ha quebrantado, tú, bajo tu responsabilidad...

―¿La ley...?

―...dejando que un esclavo te montara como si el esclavo fueras tú. ¡Vergüenza de ti!

―¡¿Dónde está?! ―gritó Courfeyrac fuera de sí―. ¡Decídmelo u os juro que...!

Su padre lo abofeteó tan fuerte que casi lo tiró al suelo.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho, ten cuidado. No te atrevas a amenazarme. Soy tu padre, y me respetarás... ¡Silencio! ―exclamó cuando Courfeyrac intentó replicar―. Y me obedecerás, y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca volverás a ensuciar el nombre de tu familia de forma semejante. Te perdono ―dijo entonces, y Courfeyrac abrió los ojos como si hubiera vuelto a abofetearlo―. No hablaremos más de ello. Este lamentable asunto termina aquí.

Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza, aturdido, incrédulo. Su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho, estaba gritando por dentro.

―¿Dónde está? ―repitió, y la voz ya no le salía―. ¿Qué habéis hecho con él?

Su padre le devolvió la mirada en silencio.

―¿Lo habéis vendido? ―sollozó Courfeyrac―. ¿A quién? Decídmelo.

¿Por qué aquel silencio, aquella mirada? Lo golpearía si hacía falta, a su propio padre, le sacaría la verdad como fuera.

―¡RESPONDED! ―gritó plantando ambas manos sobre la mesa, haciendo que parte de su contenido cayera estrepitosamente al suelo―. Padre... ―jadeó después. Luchar o suplicar, qué importaba. Escupiría sobre su orgullo si a cambio obtenía una respuesta―. Decídmelo. Yo... os juro que no volverá a suceder, lo juro sobre la Piedra de Júpiter, sobre vuestro nombre y el mío. Si es lo que queréis, si tanto os he ofendido... os pido perdón, pero decidme... _por favor,_ decidme dónde está.

Estaba en sus ojos, estaba allí... delante de él...

―No... ―Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza―. No lo habéis hecho... no podéis...

―Lealtad ―dijo lentamente su padre― es todo cuanto exijo de quienes viven bajo mi techo. Me insultó, te deshonró y tú se lo permitiste. Ambos sois responsables de lo que he tenido que hacer.

Courfeyrac lo miró... helado, vacío. Dio un paso atrás, temblando violentamente, y de pronto la tierra se abrió a sus pies.

Un zumbido llenó sus oídos, el mundo desapareció en la niebla...

Había caído al suelo, y se inclinó hacia adelante presa de las nauseas.

_No, no, no..._

_Combeferre..._

Había alguien a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

―Déjalo, Marcio ―ordenó su padre mirándolo desde donde estaba, sus ojos llenos de profunda decepción―. Ya se levantará.

Le dio la espalda y, mientras se alejaba, siseó con desprecio:

―Malditas sean mis mujeres que sólo me engendran hijas. Haré un hombre de ti aunque me cueste la vida. ¡Marcio, mi caballo!

―_Domine_... ―susurró Marcio junto a Courfeyrac, que se dobló sobre sí mismo apretando los dientes, desgarrado de dolor, de impotencia y rabia.

Su grito estremeció hasta el último rincón de la casa.

•••

―¡Señor, esperad! ―llamó Marius saliendo de la casa tras su abuelo.

El anciano caminaba con decisión hacia el patio, donde su escolta se puso en posición de firmes. Los esclavos estaban acabando de cargar los carros y su litera lo esperaba lista para partir.

―¡Aguardad, es una locura!

―¿Locura? ―dijo su abuelo subiendo a la litera―. ¡Traición! ¡Infamia! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, muchacho! ¡Es la guerra!

―¡Incluso si lo es! ―dijo Marius poniendo un pie en el estribo para detener a los porteadores―. Sobre todo si lo es. El Senado no puede abandonar Roma.

―¡El Senado es Roma! ―exclamó el anciano.

―¿Y qué hay del pueblo? ¿Qué hay de la gente?

―Si son leales partirán también, o serán enemigos de la República, como tú, si perseveras en tu necedad. No seas insensato, Marius. Ven, o ni siquiera yo podré salvarte.

Marius negó con decisión, aferrando el poste de la litera con los nudillos blancos.

―Ya os lo he dicho, Cosette no abandonará a su padre y yo no la abandonaré a ella.

―¡Es tu mujer, demonio! Irá a donde tú digas que vaya.

―Tampoco abandonaré la ciudad, ni a la gente ―continuó Marius ignorando sus palabras―. ¿A dónde van a ir? ¿Los acogeréis vos en vuestra villa? Veis fantasmas, señor, César no es Sila.

Había desafiado al Senado marchando hacia Roma con sus legiones pero no llegaría tan lejos..., quería creer Marius. No entraría en la ciudad...

―Está a las puertas ―dijo su abuelo―. Recuerda bien mis palabras, y recuerda que te avisé. A todos los avisé, y no me escucharon. ¡En marcha!

―¡Abuelo!

―¡Amo Marius!

Marius se giró hacia el mozo que lo llamaba desde el portón. Había alguien allí, inmóvil donde los centinelas le habían dado el alto.

―¡Courfeyrac!

Marius corrió hacia él, pero los ojos de su amigo no parecieron verlo; miraban más allá de él, a través de él. Marius lo sacudió por los hombros.

―¡Courfeyrac!

No era Courfeyrac; era su espectro.

•••

Despertó entre mullidas almohadas, con una mano fresca en su frente. Entre las nieblas de la primera consciencia, unos ojos azules lo miraron con ternura.

El rostro era el más bello y dulce que Courfeyrac hubiera contemplado. Era... era una ninfa, una diosa, la encarnación de Venus, era...

―¿Cosette?

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

―Por fin nos conocemos ―dijo.

Estaba sentada a su lado, en una cama que Courfeyrac no conocía. Estaba en la casa de Marius, comprendió, aunque apenas recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

―Pensé que Marius exageraba en sus alabanzas ―murmuró mirando a la joven―. Ahora veo que no os hacían justicia, mi señora.

―Pensé lo mismo ―le confesó Cosette con una sonrisa cómplice bailando en sus comisuras―, y parece que sobre ti no mentía: eres un conquistador. Por favor, no me llames señora. Casi somos familia.

―Como gustes ―dijo Courfeyrac, incorporándose en la cama―. Siento haber faltado a vuestra boda.

―Fue muy aburrida ―dijo Marius, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y Cosette tomó su mano.

―Os dejo a solas ―dijo la joven poniéndose de pie.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras ella y Marius ocupó su lugar junto a él. Courfeyrac ensayó una sonrisa.

―Mírate, eres un hombre casado.

―Felizmente ―dijo Marius―. ¿Cómo estás?

Courfeyrac hundió la mirada en las sábanas. Era una buena pregunta.

―Avergonzado, creo. Soy un intruso en tu casa.

―Eres más que bienvenido ―dijo su amigo con toda franqueza―. Quédate el tiempo que quieras.

Hizo una larga pausa y entonces, dijo:

―Lo siento mucho, Courfeyrac. De haberlo sabido...

―¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? ―murmuró Courfeyrac―. ¿Cómo... ha podido pasar?

Paseó la mirada por la habitación, surcada de rayos de sol que atravesaban las cortinas entrecerradas. Su espada descansaba en una silla junto a su coraza de cuero. Courfeyrac no sabía quién lo había desnudado, no recordaba...

Recordó algo de pronto.

―¿Dónde está mi ropa? ―preguntó nerviosamente.

―Cosette ha pedido la laven, está...

―¡No! ―Courfeyrac trató de incorporarse presa del pánico―. ¡No, déjame! ―exclamó cuando Marius lo retuvo―. ¿Dónde...?

―Aquí, está aquí ―lo calmó Marius poniendo en su mano un papel arrugado. Courfeyrac lo apretó contra su pecho y ya no dejó de temblar.

―¿Qué he hecho, Marius?

―Nada, tú no...

―Me lo advertiste, lo hiciste. Tenías razón y no te escuché. Y no... pensé... Fui yo, yo lo arrastré a esto. Sabía a lo que lo exponía y aun así...

―También lo sabía él. No te hagas esto, Courfeyrac. Fue tu padre, no tú. El es el único responsable.

―Mi padre... ―jadeó Courfeyrac―. Dioses, oh, dioses, ¿cómo pudo...? Él... él...

Respiró. Lo intentó, pero el aire no llegaba. Sintió que Marius lo sostenía por los hombros, oyó su voz tratando de calmarlo pero no había aire ni había palabras para mitigar aquella angustia. ¿Cómo seguiría después de aquello? ¿Cómo podría vivir? No, no podía ser cierto. Estaban mintiendo, todos mentían. Si cerraba los ojos, si se decía que no era real...

Por fin había regresado, a casa, a su lado. Tres años, tres malditos años de soledad, de contar las horas, de anhelar que llegara aquel día... para encontrar... para descubrir...

¿Cuándo había sido? ¿Cuánto hacía que se dormía por las noches con el recuerdo de un fantasma? Sintió frío, sintió nauseas.

―¿Cuándo? ―sollozó.

Marius lo estaba abrazando y él estaba rígido entre sus brazos, aferrando su carta contra el pecho como si en ello le fuera la vida.

―¿Cómo? ―se oyó decir, y la mera idea arrasó de un golpe los restos de su cordura―. ¿Qué hizo mi padre? ¿Qué hizo con él?

―Basta ―le dijo Marius―. Courfeyrac, no.

¿Sufrió? ¿Sufría mientras él estaba lejos, mientras no podía oírlo ni ayudarlo?

Courfeyrac le había dicho que lo protegería, que cuidaría de él. Se lo había prometido... y lo había abandonado.

―Oh, dioses, oh, dioses, no...

_Por favor, no..._

Que alguien se llevara aquello, lo que veía con los ojos abiertos, fijos, helados. Quería gritar y no podía. Que alguien lo ayudara... alguien...

―Courfeyrac, mírame. Por favor, mírame. Basta, por favor, basta. Se ha acabado...

Las lágrimas fueron una bendición. Una que no merecía. Dejó que Marius lo abrazara y, hundido en su pecho, lo oyó susurrar:

―Ya no sufre, ya no... Está bien, todo ha acabado.

―Él me amaba... ―musitó Courfeyrac. No sentía las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, no sentía nada.

―Lo sé. Cálmate, lo peor pasará.

_Me amaba..._

Y por eso...

•••

Lo peor no pasó. Lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Tres días transcurrieron, con sus noches largas y sus negras madrugadas.

Roma era una ciudad dividida, sin ley, enloquecida de terror y furia. El Aventino ardía de nuevo y en el Palatino, las puertas eran derribadas y las casas saqueadas. El pueblo, aquella gente oprimida y hambrienta, al olor del fuego se volvía turba, y la turba se tornaba en bestia.

Si sus puertas resistían era sólo porque hombres decididos las defendían. No los suyos, que eran pocos, pues la mayoría habían seguido a su abuelo en su marcha. No, quienes los protegían eran hombres leales a César, y en su nombre guardaban su casa y los mantenían a salvo.

Marius sabía bien quién los enviaba, y nada deseaba más que echarlos de allí. Pero al orgullo, incluso al odio, debía anteponer la seguridad de su gente. Ahora era el amo de aquella casa; tenía vidas que proteger.

Debía pensar en Cosette, y también en Courfeyrac. Ella era valiente, no temía más que por su padre, que no había querido refugiarse allí con ellos, pero Courfeyrac se hundía más y más en la desesperación, y Marius no sabía qué hacer.

En tres días no había salido de aquel cuarto ni de aquella cama. Y no dormía, no comía, no hablaba con nadie. Habían intentado darle algo que lo ayudara a dormir, pero se negaba a tomarlo y no atendía a razones.

Había llorado hasta secarse por dentro, pero ya no lloraba. Ahora gemía, atenazado por un dolor que parecía desgarrarlo por dentro, y gritaba y lo llamaba a él, lo llamaba por su nombre, aferrado a las sábanas, clavando los dedos en la almohada, arañándose la piel. Deliraba, su frente ardía de una fiebre sobrenatural fruto de aquella locura que se había apoderado de él. Se aferraba al dolor con uñas y dientes, como si no tuviera derecho a dejar de sufrir. Iba a dejarse morir, iba a matarse, y Marius no sabía cómo ayudarle.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―susurró Cosette junto a la puerta entreabierta, sus grandes ojos brillando de compasión y pena.

Marius la rodeó con sus brazos. Si no la tuviera a ella, enloquecería él también.

También él lloraba a Combeferre, a solas, a su manera. Había sido un amigo, nunca un esclavo, eso nunca. Sus diferencias habían sido edificantes, y por encima de ellas habían compartido muchas ideas, muchos momentos que ahora no podía recordar sin emoción. Por encima de todo, habían compartido su amor por Courfeyrac. Ahora, Marius debía cuidarlo por él, por los dos.

Eso se dijo aquella noche, mientras se sentaba con la cabeza entre las manos, torturado por su dolor, desgarrado por sus gritos. No pudo soportarlo más, y aquella noche fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, obligó a Courfeyrac a incorporarse en la cama y llevó a sus labios la medicina que le habían preparado.

―Bebe ―ordenó.

Courfeyrac retiró su rostro y forcejeó para liberarse, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y descoordinados, y Marius lo retuvo con facilidad.

―Déjame... ―pidió Courfeyrac con los labios pálidos, cortados. Parecía tan frágil como una hoja―. Déjame, por favor...

―No.

―¡Déjame!

―¡No! Tanto me da que me lo pidas mil veces. ¡Por los dioses, mírate! ¿Crees que él hubiera querido esto? ¿Crees que así lo recuperarás, que matándote le devolverás la vida? Se acabó, ¿me oyes? Vas a recobrar la cordura o te obligaré yo por la fuerza. ¡Bebe!

Courfeyrac apretó los dientes cuando Marius empujó el vaso contra sus labios. Bebió, un sorbo apenas. Se atragantó, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero Marius lo sujetó por la nuca y no lo dejó parar.

―Todo ―dijo con la voz contenida.

Que lo odiara, se decía, por su franqueza, por sus crudas palabras. Mejor eso que dejarlo odiarse a sí mismo, que ver cómo se ahogaba en aquel pozo de culpa y se consumía hasta los huesos. Parecía tan frágil, allí, temblando entre sus brazos...

Marius lo abrazó mientras el sueño se lo llevaba. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho, ocultándole sus propias lágrimas, y aquella noche no se separó de su lado.

_Vuelve, amigo mío..._

Él era su amigo más querido, el hermano que nunca tuvo. Habían luchado y sangrado juntos.

Marius no le fallaría.

•••

Courfeyrac durmió todo el día y toda la noche siguiente, rendido como estaba, extenuado por el dolor. Aun llevaba a sus espaldas el peso de la guerra, y la más dura aun estaba por librar.

Pero sería fuerte, se decía Marius viéndolo dormir, como siempre había sido. Lucharía, aprendería a vivir sin él, y con el tiempo hallaría consuelo en el recuerdo de lo que había sido. En sus recuerdos serían ya siempre jóvenes, y se amarían como se ama en el verano de la vida.

Cuando Courfeyrac al fin despertó, con el amanecer despuntando tras la ventana, la fiebre había remitido. Ya no brillaba en sus ojos aquel destello de locura, y una calma ausente ocupaba su lugar.

Tomó un poco de caldo y se bañó, y Marius logró convencerlo para que saliera con él al jardín.

―Hay muchas cosas que él no pudo elegir ―le dijo Marius mientras paseaban juntos a la sombra de las celosías―, pero eso lo eligió libremente. No debes culparte. No sería justo para él.

Por la tarde, Courfeyrac dejó que Cosette le cortara el pelo.

―Ya está ―sonrió la joven sentada frente a él, pasando los dedos entre sus rizos para comprobar el resultado―. Tienes un pelo muy bonito.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, Courfeyrac trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

―Háblame de él ―oyó que ella le decía―. Y yo te contaré un secreto.

•••

Aquella noche soñó con él.

En sus sueños no lo vio sufrir como en sus terribles delirios de fiebre, sino como él era, como había sido.

Soñó que regresaba a casa después de muchas millas, que lo buscaba con la mirada y que sus ojos se encontraban a través de las cortinas del atrio. Soñó que lo seguía hasta la biblioteca y que se besaban ocultos tras los estantes, impacientes, anhelantes, diciéndose cuánto se habían extrañado.

_¿Me amas todavía? ¿Me amas... aunque rompiera mi promesa, aunque te haya fallado?_

Soñó que lo esperaba despierto como le había prometido, y que se amaban al fin, al fin, con las manos unidas, con sus cuerpos enredados, bebiendo besos hasta quedar saciados.

_Vuelve a casa, mi amor. Vuelve conmigo._

_Nunca me he ido. Jamás me iré de tu lado._

Soñó que se dormía entre sus brazos, con sus dedos en su pelo, mientras él le susurraba palabras en el idioma que le había enseñado. Era tan cálida y serena su voz, y Courfeyrac se dejaba llevar, se rendía a sus latidos, sintiéndolo respirar a su lado.

_Despierta, amor mío. Ya es tarde, debes irte..._

Siempre fue tarde para ellos, para evitar que un beso los condenara, y que otro sellara la condena. Se besaron en el jardín, con las manos unidas sobre su banco, donde se vieron por primera vez, bajo el cerezo que creció con ellos.

_Despierta, amor mío..._

Al amanecer, él no estaba.

Courfeyrac lloró al despertar, pero sus lágrimas ya no eran hiel, ya no quemaban. Aquellas lágrimas lavaban el alma.

_Debes irte..._

Debía dejarlo marchar.


	12. Capítulo 11 Las auras del cielo

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero la idea del corto epílogo que tenía planeado para el final se ha alargado lo suficiente como para ser un capítulo más así queee... este no es el final de la historia, no del todo.**

**Siento los muchos cambios y los muchos "este sí que es el penúltimo" que ha habido hasta ahora, son cosas del directo.**

**Espero que os guste y, como siempre, gracias a Mirambella por sus muy sensatas ideas :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Las auras del cielo**

Courfeyrac contemplaba la ciudad desde uno de los balcones de la casa de Marius. Habían desayunado allí los tres juntos, al cálido sol de otra incierta mañana de enero, charlando sobre cualquier cosa y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, y Cosette los había dejado a solas.

―Puede que sea hora de marcharme ―murmuró Courfeyrac, sentado en el muro bajo que se asomaba a la colina. Aun se veía ascender el humo entre las miserables casas del Aventino―. Podría volver a alistarme, si me aceptan, no me importa el rango.

Sólo quería alejarse de allí.

―No me opongo si es lo que deseas ―dijo Marius, que estaba de pie a su lado―. Sin embargo, ¿en qué bando?

Courfeyrac siguió mirando al frente sin responder. No lo sabía, ni sabía lo que iba a pasar. ¿Presenciaban el fin de la República, como muchos auguraban? ¿Habían tomado parte en ella? Debió quedarse en Roma, en casa, junto a él. Nunca debió permitir que su padre lo persuadiera y lo enviara lejos, a jurar lealtad a un hombre que quizá fuera un tirano. Y los que se oponían a él no eran mejores. Habían erigido la República sobre un lecho de sangre y huesos, con el sudor de los esclavos, matando de hambre al pueblo. Si el pueblo aclamaba ahora al tirano, ¿de quién era la culpa?

Courfeyrac quería cerrar los ojos, quería dormir y no despertar jamás, jamás, en un mundo donde él no estuviera. ¿Pero qué mundo sería aquel si lo daban todo por perdido? Combeferre había creído en el porvenir. Courfeyrac debía hacer algo, por él, y también por sí mismo.

_Sé alguien, amor mío,_ le había dicho él.

¿Quién era ahora? Un desertor, un paria, nadie, en realidad. Pero aun tenía sus dos manos, aun podía caminar. El camino, fuera el que fuera, aparecería cuando diera el primer paso, y después el siguiente.

Alzó la mirada... y entonces se giró. Había ruido en la casa, alguien estaba gritando.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó mirando a Marius.

Su amigo corrió al interior de la casa y Courfeyrac lo siguió para oír, ya claramente, los gritos de varias mujeres.

―¡No puedes entrar! ¡Espera, te digo! ¡Mi señora! ¡Llamad a la señora!

―¡Dejadme pasar, os lo ruego! ―suplicó otra voz, una que Courfeyrac conocía―. He de ver a mi señor, debo hablarle, es muy importante. ¡Amo, amo!

―Lydia...

Courfeyrac corrió tras Marius hacia donde se oían las voces, y a media galería vieron a Lydia que corría hacia ellos. La perseguían varias esclavas, llamándola y llamando a su señora.

―¡Amo! ―sollozó Lydia, echándose a sus brazos. Rompió a llorar y cayó de rodillas a sus pies, abrazada a su cintura.

―Lydia ―Courfeyrac se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros. La muchacha había bajado la cabeza y se negaba a mirarlo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó alarmada Cosette, que había acudido al oír los gritos.

―Perdonad, señora, _domine _―dijo una de las esclavas―. Intentamos detenerla pero estaba enloquecida.

―Me dijeron que habíais vuelto ―sollozó Lydia―. No me permitieron veros, no sabía dónde estabais...

―Está bien, pequeña, no llores ―le dijo Courfeyrac con dulzura―. Perdóname, siento haberme marchado así.

Tampoco se había despedido de ella antes de partir; entonces no pensaba más que en Combeferre y en el dolor de tener que dejarle. Para cuando recordó a Lydia, ya estaba muy lejos de Roma.

Lydia estaba negando con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

―Perdonadme, amo, yo no sabía... Oh, dioses, no me perdonaréis, no lo merezco pero debéis saberlo, debo... debo deciros...

―¿Qué? ¿Qué has podido hacer tú?

―Sólo quería veros antes de vuestra partida, quería estar con vos... Mi señor, yo os amo...

Courfeyrac acarició su corta melena, que apenas rozaba sus hombros. Solía gustarle su pelo, que era largo y danzaba en su espalda cuando hacían el amor, hacía ya tanto tiempo, tanto... Courfeyrac no la amaba, no como había amado a Combeferre. Eran niños y, como niños, jugaban. Pensó que Lydia amaba a otro y que, siendo así, él no debía llamarla a su cama. ¿Cómo iba a saber...?

―Mi señora me dijo que fuera, dijo que os hiciera feliz. Yo quería veros... ―jadeó Lydia, y de pronto la voz no le salía― y... os vi... y yo... yo... me asusté, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía... Mi señora me vio llorando y dijo... me dijo que no debía contárselo a nadie, que si lo hacía... No se lo dije a nadie, señor, a nadie más, lo juro. No sé cómo lo supo mi amo, vuestro padre... Oh, dioses, yo no quería... Amo..., me... me hacéis daño...

Courfeyrac estaba pálido, rígido, mirándola con los ojos helados. Sus manos estaban dejando marcas en sus delicados brazos.

―Tú... ―siseó.

―¡Señor! ―lloró Lydia, gimiendo de dolor.

―¡Courfeyrac! ―exclamó Cosette, rodeando a la muchacha con sus brazos para apartarla de él―. Basta, déjala.

―¡¿Fuiste tú?! ―gritó Coyrfeyrac fuera de sí―. ¡Tú, maldita!

Pero no, ella no.

―¡Courfeyrac, no! ―Marius lo sujetó y trató de arrancarlo de la muchacha, pero su amigo se negaba a soltarla y la esclava no se defendía, sólo lloraba, desmadejada, rota, sin saber lo que decía.

―Yo no quería, nunca fue mi intención... No sabía qué hacer y nadie hacía nada, nadie... lo ayudó. Mi señora se fue y vuestro padre estaba loco, Marcio le suplicó pero no pudo impedirlo, no pudo y lo oímos gritar, oh, dioses, lo oí...

Courfeyrac aulló con la cabeza entre las manos.

―¡Cállate, maldita seas! ―le gritó Marius―. ¿Es que no has causado ya bastante dolor? ¡Márchate, fuera de mi casa!

―¡No! ¡Amo, amo! ―sollozó Lydia aferrándose a Courfeyrac, revolviéndose entre los brazos de Cosette, que sólo intentaba protegerla.

Courfeyrac la apartó de él asqueado. No soportaba mirarla.

―Escuchadme, os lo ruego. No es cierto, no... lo que os han dicho. Todos los creen, yo lo creí... cuando dejé de oírlo, cuando... Oh, dioses, aquel silencio. Fue culpa mía y quería morir, quería matarme y entonces Marcio... me dijo la verdad, él me lo dijo...

Courfeyrac alzó los ojos hacia ella, despacio, temblando.

―Vuestro padre lo quería ―dijo Lydia―, lo quería y no pudo... no pudo hacerlo, lo quería tanto...

Cosette se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mirando a Marius, que se había helado igual que ella.

―¿Qué...? ―jadeó Courfeyrac. Y no respiraba, la sangre había huido de su rostro―. ¿Qué... intentas decirme?

•••

―¡Courfeyrac, espera!

Marius logró darle alcance en el patio y lo sujetó del brazo.

―¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Voy a hacer lo que debo ―dijo Courfeyrac con firmeza, y había en sus ojos una luz que Marius creía extinguida.

―Courfeyrac, escúchame ―le pidió Marius―. Sé cómo te sientes, pero debes entender que podría no ser cierto. Lo siento, amigo mío, pero ya la has visto: está consumida por la culpa, podrían haberle mentido para calmar su conciencia.

―Marcio me escribió ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Trató de decírmelo, Marius.

―Lo sé pero, Courfeyrac... han pasado tres años.

Tres años... ¡Tres! Pero Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza obstinadamente. Si era cierto aquello, el tiempo corría en su contra.

―Aunque haya una posibilidad, una sola entre cien mil, con eso me basta. Si está vivo en alguna parte, si lo está... debo buscarlo, Marius, debo encontrarlo. No lo abandonaré a su suerte.

Marius miró a su amigo. Nadie deseaba más que él que fuera cierto pero, ¿qué pasaría si no lo era? ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Courfeyrac lo buscaría en vano durante años, a él o a su sombra, consumiéndose conforme se consumieran sus esperanzas, consciente cada minuto de su existencia de que en ese instante él podría estar sufriendo. Aquello acabaría con él, lo volvería loco. Y sin embargo... sin embargo...

Era posible.

―Marius...

―Lo sé.

―Debo hacer esto. Yo... se lo prometí.

Marius asintió aunque no soltó su brazo.

―Entonces, espera ―dijo tomando una decisión―. Dame un minuto, e iré contigo.

―No, tú no...

―No te dejaré solo en esto. Me necesitas.

―Siempre ―dijo Courfeyrac―. Pero tienes una esposa.

―Cosette lo entenderá. Le diré que vaya al campo, a la villa de mi abuelo. Allí estará a salvo, Roma no es segura.

―Debes quedarte, hazme caso ―le dijo Courfeyrac, y bailaba en sus labios una secreta sonrisa―. Tu esposa te querrá a su lado. Ella... va a hacerte muy feliz.

Marius lo miró sin entender, con un confuso parpadeo... antes de girarse despacio hacia la casa.

Cosette estaba de pie en las escaleras. Desde allí miró a su esposo, y en sus dulces ojos había un "sí".

_Háblame de él, _le había dicho ella,_ y yo te contaré un secreto._

Courfeyrac apretó su hombro con afecto y Marius se giró para mirarlo, aun aturdido, abrumado. No podía creer...

―Adiós, amigo mío ―le dijo Courfeyrac―, el más afortunado de los hombres. No tengo forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. Cuida bien de tu familia.

Se fue, y Marius no lo siguió. Tenía una familia, y Courfeyrac iba a buscar a la suya.

Iba a cumplir su promesa.

Pero antes...

•••

Las esclavas gritaron cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

―¡Fuera! ―ordenó Courfeyrac―. ¡Salid todas!

Las mujeres huyeron como una bandada de pájaros, dando un rodeo para no acercarse a él.

―_¡Domine, domine! _―gritaron al salir al corredor―. ¡Llamad al señor, deprisa!

Courfeyrac cerró de un portazo y echó la llave. Detrás de su telar, Valeria se puso de pie.

―¡POR QUÉ! ―exigió Courfeyrac caminando hacia ella a grandes pasos.

Valeria no retrocedió. Lo esperó con expresión decidida y dijo con firmeza:

―Porque era mi deber.

―Maldita seas, ¿es que ni siquiera vas a negarlo?

―¿Por qué motivo? Lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por mi esposo...

―¡Tu esposo! ―gritó Courfeyrac―. ¡Tú no eres la esposa de nadie, eres una yegua! Sólo te quiere para engendrar hijos. ¿Qué le debes tú a ese hombre que ni te ama ni te respeta?

―...y lo he hecho por ti ―terminó Valeria encajando el golpe con entereza―. Eres un incauto, como todos los hombres. ¿Te has preguntado qué quería de ti?

―¡Me quería a mí! ―aulló Courfeyrac. Y algo en su pecho dolía, quemaba. Valeria... estaba sonriendo con desdén.

―Realmente lo crees, ¿no es cierto? Por todos los dioses, ¡era un esclavo! Son mezquinos, envidiosos, no nos aman, ¿cómo podrían? Poseemos todo lo que a ellos se les niega.

―Todo, no. Tú no tienes corazón, monstruosa mujer.

―¿Sabes siquiera por qué estaba aquí? ―dijo Valeria con desprecio―. No, claro que no, pero yo lo supe en cuanto lo vi: que era inteligente, que sabía jugar a esto. Jugó el papel de hijo y también el de amante. De un modo u otro, se quedaba con todo.

―¿De qué demonios estás...?

―¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Él iba a reemplazarte si morías, si yo no te daba un hermano de tu sangre! Eras tú, ¿comprendes? Lo único que se interponía entre él y tu apellido, entre él y todo lo que poseemos, eras tú. ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer? ¿Quién sabe si tenías que morir siquiera? Tu padre lo prefería a él, siempre lo creyó mejor que tú. Pudo haberle dado todo lo que por derecho es tuyo y tú no tendrías nada.

―Por eso... ―jadeó Courfeyrac con incredulidad. Se giró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, negando una y mil veces. Tomó el joyero de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared haciéndolo pedazos―. ¡¿Por esto, sucia arpía manipuladora?!

―Eso es ―siseó Valeria, en sus ojos un destello de verdadera ira―. Eso es lo que creéis que ambicionamos las mujeres, ¿no es cierto? Dinero, joyas, vestidos... ¡Respeto! ―gritó apretando los puños a sus costados―. ¡Es lo mínimo que merezco! Salí de una casa gobernada por una esclava, la puta que sedujo a mi padre y enterró a mi madre en vida. No lo permitiré de nuevo, ¡no en mi casa! Los dioses... ellos lo dispusieron así... ―dijo con desconsuelo, levantando la cabeza para mantenerse firme―. Los dioses, al darme una hija y no un varón. Él lo hubiera salvado. Bona Dea no lo quiso, y yo hice lo que debía.

Los repentinos golpes en la puerta resonaron como el embate de un ariete.

―¡Valeria! ―llamó la voz de su padre―. ¡Abrid de inmediato, abrid la puerta!

Courfeyrac lo ignoró por completo, y lo mismo hizo la joven. En la distancia que los separaba, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

―Es tan injusto, ¿verdad? ―siseó Courfeyrac―. Que una mujer sin hijos varones no valga más que un esclavo. La ley debería reconocer a las mujeres el derecho a su independencia y no obligarlas a depender de un hombre. ¿Sabes quién me dijo eso? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

Valeria ensayó una risa desdeñosa.

―Era un dechado de virtudes, nuestro querido Combeferre.

Courfeyrac apretó los dientes al oír su nombre en aquellos labios venenosos.

Más golpes sacudieron la puerta. Su padre lo llamaba ahora a él, amenazándolo si no abría. Courfeyrac lo creía más que capaz de derribar la puerta.

―¿Está vivo? ―preguntó mirando a Valeria. Aquello era lo único que le importaba, y se le agotaba el tiempo.

―No lo sé, y francamente, no me importa. Jamás regresará a esta casa.

―Quizá no ―dijo Courfeyrac, y lentamente se acercó a ella. Valeria alzó su rostro para mirarlo, altiva, sin amedrentarse―. Pero yo regresaré, puedes estar segura. Nunca seas viuda en esta casa, Valeria. Cuando tu esposo muera, vete lejos de aquí. Regresa con tu padre, cásate de nuevo o conságrate al dios que te acepte, pero si decides quedarte, responderás ante mí. Llévate cuanto quieras, pero dejarás aquí a mi hermana.

Aquello quebró por fin aquel rostro de mármol, y los ojos de Valeria se abrieron con horror.

―¡No puedes...!

―Es de mi sangre ―dijo Courfeyrac con firmeza, y no sintió nada, no halló la menor satisfacción al devolver el golpe―. Es mía por derecho. ¿Y acaso la amas? ¿No te maldijeron los dioses con ella? Entonces te liberaré de esa carga, y así impediré que la conviertas en ti. Combeferre hubiera sido bondadoso, y tú lo condenaste. No esperes misericordia de mí.

•••

Un silencio de tumba lo aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta, donde todos los esclavos de la casa se reunían expectantes, conteniendo el aliento.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―le dijo su padre, su voz destilando gélida ira. Intentó sujetarlo del brazo pero Courfeyrac se lo sacudió bruscamente y lo miró cara a cara.

Quienes lo conocían solían decir que Courfeyrac poseía los ojos de su padre y la mirada de su madre. Qué equivocados estaban... Si tan sólo supieran lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser.

―Me pregunto, señor ―siseó Courfeyrac―, qué pudo llevaros a pensar que os lo perdonaría. Sólo se me ocurre una razón y es ésta: vos no habéis amado a nadie en toda vuestra vida. No amabais a mi madre ni a la hija que iba a daros, no me amáis a mí, ni a mi hermana, y desde luego, no a esa mujer a la que llamáis esposa. Sois un pobre hombre.

¿Quién osaba dirigirse así a un _pater familias_, a un Senador de Roma? Nadie que conservara la cordura, que ambicionara conservar nada de cuánto había poseído.

―Vigila tus palabras ―le advirtió su padre―, porque exigiré que te hagas responsable de ellas...

―Maldito seáis ―dijo Courfeyrac, y un murmullo de espanto se elevó entre los esclavos, que retrocedieron trazando signos contra los malos espíritus. Courfeyrac alzó su mirada furibunda hacia ellos y vio que algunos apartaban los ojos―. A todos vosotros, ¡a todos os maldigo! Por callar, por permitirlo. ¡Cobardes, desleales, miserables! Si llego a descubrir que alguno de vosotros le puso la mano encima... pobre, pobre de aquel que tuviera algo que ver.

Entonces vio a Lydia a espaldas de todos ellos, medio oculta detrás de una columna. Temblaba, le imploraba con los ojos, pero lo había seguido hasta allí.

―_Si descubren que os lo dicho, señor, si me delatáis..._

Courfeyrac no la había escuchado. Aun lo tentaba dejar que sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ella, maldita fuera, no era más culpable que él mismo.

Tomó su bolsa y la arrojó con desprecio a los pies de su padre. Las monedas que contenía se desparramaron tintineando en el suelo.

―Por la mujer ―dijo―. Aunque no debería pagárosla, ya que la comprasteis para mí.

Se giró y, mientras se alejaba entre los esclavos que se atropellaban para abrirle paso, oyó a su padre decir:

―¿A dónde vas, desgraciado?

―Decídmelo vos ―respondió Courfeyrac deteniéndose para mirar atrás por última vez―. Decidme dónde debo ir, y quizá aun pueda pensar que tuve un padre en esta vida.

Pero no. Había tenido un padre, uno que nunca se quebraba, que jamás daba su brazo a torcer. Su mirada aun era firme, aun quemaba, y el brillo que había en sus ojos, no, no podía ser el de las lágrimas.

_¡Hablad!,_ le imploró Courfeyrac con los ojos. _Decid que me amáis, que lo amasteis a él, que no fuisteis capaz..._

Pero su padre siguió guardando silencio, y Courfeyrac comprendió que no hablaría, que antes de confesar que le había faltado valor para hacer algo, moriría.

―Voy a encontrarlo ―le juró Courfeyrac―, aunque para ello tenga que arrasar la República hasta los cimientos. Eso, si no lo hace el hombre junto al que me enviasteis a combatir.

Le dio la espalda, y esta vez, fue para marcharse.

―¡No seas estúpido, muchacho, no arruines tu vida! Si pones un pie fuera de esta casa...

Courfeyrac continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, y al pasar junto a Lydia la tomó por la muñeca para llevarla con él.

―Te lo advierto... ―lo amenazó su padre con voz ronca―. ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡No des un paso más!

Un violento ataque de tos cortó sus furibundas palabras, y sus esclavos corrieron a auxiliarlo.

―Adiós, anciano ―fue lo último que Courfeyrac dijo a su padre, a aquel hombre con un pie en la tumba―. Os deseo un hijo.

•••

Su caballo lo recibió pateando nerviosamente el suelo, ansioso por abandonar el encierro del establo. Courfeyrac puso su capa sobre los hombros de Lydia y ensilló al animal él mismo, quizá con demasiada brusquedad, pero con manos firmes. Estaba decidido a no mirar atrás.

Y no pensó que abandonaba su hogar quizá para siempre, que no volvería a ver a su padre, que dejaba atrás a una hermana a la que apenas conocía. Los recuerdos felices que allí dejaba se habían convertido en polvo y cenizas.

Una sombra se alargó sobre el suelo cubierto de paja. Courfeyrac siguió ajustando los arreos del animal y no se giró para mirar a quien se había detenido a su espalda.

―¿Qué decía tu carta? ―preguntó tan solo.

―Que regresarais, señor, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde... ¿Lo era?

―¿Lo viste, Marcio? ―susurró Courfeyrac―. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué dijo?

―Nada, señor, no hubo tiempo ―dijo el anciano con tristeza―. De haber podido... de haber sabido a dónde se lo llevaban...

Courfeyrac clavó la mirada en sus manos. Al menos, aquello era cierto. Si salió de allí con vida, entonces, quizá...

―Encontré esto ―dijo Marcio―. Lo guardé para vos.

Courfeyrac se giró para mirar al anciano atriense, y en sus ojos cansados encontró el más hondo desconsuelo. Bajó la mirada para ver lo que le ofrecía, y un cruel nudo se cerró en su garganta. Era su anillo, aquel que le había regalado tanto tiempo atrás.

―_¿Querrás aceptarlo?_

―_Querré si tú quieres. Lo que tú me ofrezcas, yo lo acepto._

Courfeyrac lo tomó casi con reverencia y se lo puso en el dedo, sus ojos perdidos en las doradas profundidades de ámbar pulido, donde yacía atrapada la pequeña mariposa. Eran tan vívidos los recuerdos que casi podía ver la tierna mirada de sus ojos, sentir la tibieza de su piel cuando aquella noche se tomaron de la mano, juntos frente al altar de los dioses lares, que habían permitido que volvieran a reunirse. Parecía que hubiese sucedido ayer.

Pero ayer... ayer él era sólo un recuerdo, y su vida se hundía en las nieblas del sinsentido. Hoy, tenía un propósito. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

―Adiós, señor ―le dijo aquel anciano que, sin saberlo ninguno, había bendecido su amor en secreto―. Sé que no volveré a veros. Rezaré por vos. Y por él.

•••

**Tarento. 49 a.C.**

Lydia sujeta las riendas del díscolo caballo y espera, paciente como siempre, a la puerta de un establecimiento cercano al puerto. El lugar es sórdido y estremecedor, no muy diferente de todos los otros. A poca distancia hay dos perros peleando por el mismo despojo, y a lo lejos, el tañido de una campana señala el final de otra jornada.

La gélida humedad del aire salobre hace que su piel se erice bajo la capa, pero Lydia no se queja. Acusa el frío cada vez menos y ya no siente calambres en las piernas después de cabalgar durante horas. Día tras día, empieza a acostumbrarse a aquella vida errante.

•••

Hay varias monedas sobre la mesa, y tras ella un hombre dispuesto a ganarlas. Habla mal el idioma, pero el oro tiende puentes sobre los abismos. El hombre se acoda en la mesa, uniendo sus toscos dedos por las puntas.

―Tenéis mi atención ―dice a quien tan insolentemente ha irrumpido en su establecimiento y en su despacho.

Su visitante es un patricio, un oficial militar. Eso explica muchas cosas.

―Estoy buscando a una persona ―dice el joven, y hay en sus ojos verdes una mirada sombría y temible―. Se llama Combeferre.


	13. Capítulo 12 Mil amaneceres

**Capítulo 12. Mil amaneceres**

**Reino de Nórico. 47 a.C.**

Qué vasto mundo se extiende bajo las auras del cielo. Llega otro amanecer y el horizonte parece inalcanzable. Es una ilusión, un truco de los dioses que ponen a prueba la voluntad de los hombres para verlos zozobrar. "Ríndete", dicen el páramo helado, la hierba marchita que se quiebra bajo las pisadas de mi caballo. "Desiste, date por vencido".

Casi dos años han pasado y nada sé de ti. La flor que me diste hace mucho que se convirtió en polvo, la lluvia emborronó la carta que atesoré junto a mi pecho, pero en mi corazón quedó grabado cada trazo de tinta, cada tierna palabra tuya. He olvidado mi nombre pero, mi amor, no el tuyo. Tu nombre es el viento que me empuja hacia adelante, tu nombre la plegaria, el ruego, la promesa. No sé si mis pasos me acercan a ti o me alejan, pero cada amanecer me encuentra de nuevo en el camino, dejando atrás los rescoldos de una hoguera que no se llevó el frío o una cama helada que compartí con tu recuerdo. A veces me despierto en mitad de la noche, envuelto en oscuridad y en el aullido del viento, y me pregunto si eres tú quien me llama desde esta vida o la otra.

Si aun piensas en mí, espérame, te lo ruego. No hay horizonte que no cruzara por ti en esta inhóspita tierra, y si el sol se pone mil veces, no amanecerá una sola que me encuentre de rodillas, arañando la tierra para enterrar las promesas que te hice.

El sol se alza y el viento sopla con fuerza. Mi caballo está impaciente y no trato de calmar su ímpetu. Es hora de partir, de comenzar otro día.

Quizá hoy sea el día.

•••

**Alpes septentrionales. 47 a.C**.

Lejos de allí, muchas millas al norte, donde los caminos se ocultan bajo las nieves perpetuas y el hielo vuelve impracticables los pasos de montaña, un grupo de jinetes se ha detenido al borde de un desfiladero. Aguardan en la ventisca, envueltos en gruesas capas de pieles para protegerse de la mordedura del aire gélido, conteniendo con mano firme las riendas de sus caballos.

Al frente, a lomos de un caballo que se diría esculpido en puro mármol, está el hombre que los manda. Su capa, cuyos pliegues se derraman como ríos de sangre sobre el blanco pelaje de su montura, perteneció a un oficial romano cuyos huesos limpiaron los cuervos. Civilización es una hermosa palabra, una bella idea que contemplar con admiración, pero él aun conserva sus bárbaras costumbres, reza a dioses paganos y lleva trenzas en el cabello. Lo llaman Apolo, dios que él conoce por otro nombre aunque su ira sea igual de temible y sus flechas más certeras.

A su espalda, pero adelantado al resto, otro jinete se inclina cruzado de brazos sobre el pomo de su silla. Esquirlas de hielo se adhieren al desorden de sus oscuros rizos, y sus mejillas están rosadas por el frío y el aguardiente de la petaca que ha destapado con los dientes.

_Para el pulso_, suele decir con la sonrisa mordaz que acompaña siempre sus palabras. Lo cierto es que, borracho o no, puede poner una flecha en el ojo de una aguja a cien pasos y a galope tendido.

Es él, con sus agudos ojos, el primero que ve a la figura que corre hacia ellos entre las espirales de nieve.

―Ya vienen ―jadea el explorador al alcanzar al grupo, y se apoya en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento―. Unos trescientos. Veinte jinetes, el resto a pie.

El líder lo escucha con atención. Ellos no son más de cincuenta pero un jinete diestro vale por diez hombres a pie, por cien si se sabe escoger el terreno. En campo abierto serían presa fácil pero allí, donde los riscos los ocultan y el viento les favorece, son lobos entre corderos.

―Enjolras ―lo llama alguien.

Todos esperan una señal suya. Fueron esclavos la mayoría. Ahora siguen al hombre que los liberó porque así se hará justicia o venganza, y también porque ya no saben ser libres y necesitan a quien seguir.

_Los conduces a la muerte_, le dice la endiablada voz de su conciencia, la voz socarrona y con frecuencia embriagada de quien, sin embargo, lo ha seguido desde siempre.

―Enjolras, ¿qué hacemos?

Enjolras vuelve a clavar sus ojos azules en el desfiladero, donde la ventisca eleva sus nieblas heladas al cielo gris plomizo. Harán lo que han hecho siempre, lo que harán hasta el día que mueran.

―Lo que es necesario.

•••

Un viento glacial azota el paso, soplando desde las cumbres nevadas como el aullido de un dios vengativo, trazando remolinos en la nieve virgen. Las montañas son grises y afiladas como cuchillos, escarpadas como dientes, crueles y áridas como el invierno perpetuo de aquella tierra maldita.

_¿Dónde acabará?,_ se preguntan los esclavos. _¿Será éste el fin del mundo?_

Combeferre sabe que no lo es, que ni siquiera han alcanzado los límites de la República. Más allá de aquellas montañas está la Galia, y más lejos aun, cruzando los Pirineos, se encuentra Hispania, su destino. La caravana transporta suministros para las legiones y esclavos para las minas. La guerra civil, esa bestia insaciable, ya se ha cobrado la mayor parte del Tesoro y exige más oro y más plata, más sangre de sus soldados obligados a matarse entre hermanos. La sangre de los esclavos no se cuenta entre los sacrificios al cruel Marte aunque sea igual de roja, aunque fluya mucho más abundante y riegue la tierra allí por donde pasan.

Combeferre ya ha perdido la noción del tiempo, de los días y de las noches que han caminado tras las ruedas de los carros, girando y girando, abriendo grandes surcos que dificultan el paso de los esclavos unidos a la cadena. No pasa un día sin que uno de ellos caiga, pero la caravana no se detiene y los carros prosiguen su inexorable avance, girando y girando, arrastrando tras ellos los cuerpos sin vida.

¿Son muy diferentes los que aun caminan sobre sus pies? La mayoría ya están muertos, ciegos y sordos a cuanto los rodea, y ya no les brilla en los ojos esa chispa de fuego que anima las almas. Saben que, si hoy se dejaran morir, nadie los lloraría.

_¿Me lloraste tú? ¿Me recuerdas todavía?_

Cinco años hace que lo vio partir, y la vida que recuerda parece la de otra persona. La soledad, la sed y el hambre, el dolor, el agotamiento, la humillación, el frío, el endiablado frío, todo lo que ha tenido que soportar, las cosas que no puede recordar sin apretar los dientes... todo aquel horror ha dejado en él su marca. ¿Quién es Combeferre ahora? La batalla por la vida no es nada en comparación con la que se libra por conservar la humanidad, la cordura, algo de lo que una vez lo convirtió en quien fue, en el hombre que mereció el amor de Courfeyrac.

―_Lo amo ―había dicho con la vehemencia de un juramento―, y si he de pagarlo con la vida, moriré contento. No me arrepiento de nada._

―_Lo harás, yo me encargaré ―dijo su señor, y aquella fue su sentencia―: Pero no, no te mataré, aunque eso será lo que a él le diga. Te venderé por media moneda, y así conocerás la vida de la que yo te salvé._

Lo cierto fue que le faltó valor, que llegó a dar la orden y detuvo después a quien se disponía a ejecutarla. La muerte, sin embargo, no pocas veces hubiera sido una bendición.

¿Cuántas veces desde entonces ha yacido temblando en la gélida oscuridad, desgarrado de dolor, helado hasta los huesos, aferrándose al recuerdo de su calor y de sus brazos? ¿Cuántas noches ha cerrado los ojos, deshecho en soledad y silencioso llanto, para sentirlo envolviéndolo en su abrazo protector, susurrándole al oído que todo ha sido un mal sueño, que todo ha terminado?

Pero el dolor no termina; quizá no lo haga nunca.

_¿Creíste sus mentiras? ¿Lo creíste cuando te dijo que estaba muerto?_

_¿Regresaste siquiera para descubrirlo?_

¿Cómo se sigue luchando cuando todo lo que te ata a la vida es la voluntad de volver junto a un hombre que quizá esté muerto?

Mas si vive, si regresó de aquella guerra para encontrar que él no lo esperaba como le prometió, entonces debe vivir para regresar a su lado, aunque le cueste la piel por cada intento frustrado de reclamar su libertad, aunque le lleve la vida entera.

_No me arrepiento de nada._

Qué lejos lo llevan, y cada paso que lo aleja de Roma es un paso que deberá recorrer de vuelta. Combeferre alza la vista hacia el nebuloso horizonte...

...y es entonces cuando vuela la primera flecha.

Atraviesa el cuello de un jinete que cae sin ni siquiera un grito, y antes de que pueda darse la voz de alarma el aire se ha llenado del zumbido de las flechas y de los aullidos de los hombres alcanzados por ellas.

―¡Emboscada!

¿De dónde procede el ataque? La ventisca los ciega y los soldados forman sin saber a qué se enfrentan mientras las órdenes se transmiten de garganta en garganta.

―¡Escudos! ¡Formación defensiva! ¡En formación, en formación!

―¡Soltadnos, liberadnos! ―piden los esclavos. Están desarmados y a merced de sus atacantes, y aunque juran que pueden luchar, nadie los escucha.

Los carros son reagrupados y con ellos los esclavos, y en cuestión de minutos los soldados erigen un muro de escudos y lanzas en cuyo interior reina el verdadero caos.

En los carros que transportan a las mujeres se oyen llantos y lamentos y los hombres se gritan unos a otros, los bueyes tienen en los ojos una mirada de terror abyecto y los caballos de pertrecho se han vuelto incontrolables y relinchan enloquecidos, pateando y derribando su carga. Uno de los caballos se ha encabritado y los mozos no logran calmarlo ni desengancharlo de su carro, que se tambalea peligrosamente.

En ese momento, un aullido feroz sacude las paredes rocosas de las montañas, y un alud formado por hombres a caballo desciende por la ladera saliendo al encuentro de la caravana.

―¡Aguantad! ¡Aguantad! ―gritan los soldados, preparados para la inminente acometida.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritan los mozos.

Combeferre logra apartarse cuando el carro vuelca haciéndose pedazos, y al caer al suelo nota que la cadena que aprisiona sus manos ha quedado atrapada bajo el eje hundido en la nieve.

Gritos de guerra, fragor de cabalgada...

El choque se produce.

Es rápido, brutal, inhumano. Hombres y caballos irrumpen entre los escudos, que vuelan como si el mazo de un gigante los hubiese embestido. Los caballos caen entre agónicos relinchos y los jinetes atacantes se abren paso, ensanchando con sus espadas las brechas que han abierto.

―¡Fuego, fuego! ―está gritando alguien.

Uno de los carros ha empezado a arder y las llamas se propagan rápidamente prendiendo los toldos de arpillera. Combeferre trata de soltar la cadena que lo retiene junto al carro volcado, y al alzar la vista alertado por el olor a humo ve que la carga se ha incendiado.

Los atacantes que han logrado penetrar en el círculo siembran el caos entre los soldados, que se ven atrapados entre aquel grupo y un segundo que cabalga en círculos a su alrededor, sitiándolos y hostigándolos con sus flechas para impedir que las defensas se reagrupen atrapando a los que están dentro.

Mientras tanto, el fuego se propaga y las mujeres encerradas en los carros lloran y chillan, sacando las manos entre los barrotes en una súplica que es inútil. No saben que el incendio es obra de sus propios amos, que antes de entregar su carga a invasor alguno prefieren reducirlo todo a cenizas. Los mozos hace tiempo que han huido con las llaves, y es uno de los atacantes quien, de un formidable hachazo, parte el candado liberando a las mujeres. La cadena de los hombres va detrás, y al verse libres, los esclavos emprenden la huida como un enjambre sin reina.

Combeferre no los sigue. No logra soltar la cadena aunque lo intente con la lógica y por la fuerza bruta. La madera ha prendido y las llamas se alzan rugiendo, despidiendo nubes de humo negro que lo asfixian y oleadas de calor que le queman la piel. Combeferre tira desesperadamente, hiriéndose las muñecas, quemándose las manos al aferrar la cadena que empieza a calentarse. No siente dolor, sólo pánico, un terror ciego que se ha apoderado de él gritándole que luche por su vida.

Es inútil, comprende con los dientes apretados, los ojos llorosos por el humo que lo ciega. Los dioses deben burlarse de él si va a morir abrasado en la nieve, encadenado como un animal cuando tiene la libertad al alcance de la mano.

Pero no. No, no, _¡no!_

_Courfeyrac... _Debe vivir para regresar con él, debe seguir luchando...

Trata de pedir auxilio pero el humo lo obliga a toser sin poder contenerse. Y aunque lo lograra, ¿quién lo oiría en medio del caos, de los gritos y el tañido de espadas? ¿Quién acudiría? No es más que un esclavo insignificante. ¿A quién le importa si vive o muere?

A alguien, sin embargo, le importa.

•••

Hay gente a su alrededor cuando vuelve en sí, gritos en muchos idiomas, y el frío de la nieve le cala la ropa. Combeferre tose violentamente presa de espasmos que sacuden todo su cuerpo, y a ciegas trata de deshacerse de quienes lo sujetan sólo para descubrir que sus manos siguen unidas por los grilletes, aunque la cadena está rota y cuelga inútilmente de la argolla.

―Calma, amigo, calma ―le dice alguien cuyo rostro apenas distingue a través de las lágrimas―. Ten, echa un trago.

Alguien lo sostiene por la nuca y aprieta contra sus labios un odre del que Combeferre bebe instintivamente. El líquido le abrasa la garganta y casi lo hace vomitar.

―¡Maldita sea, Grantaire! ¡Agua! Dadle agua.

―El agua no revive a los muertos. El aguardiente, sí ―rezonga el que le ha dado de beber, palmeando con fuerza la espalda de Combeferre cuando ve que vuelve a toser―. ¿Ves? Ya está mucho mejor.

Combeferre aun lucha por respirar, jadeando y tosiendo cada pocos segundos, pero comprende que, de algún modo, sigue vivo y de una pieza.

A su alrededor aun hay gritos, pero el caos que reina es uno distinto al del fragor de la batalla. Todo ha terminado para los soldados, que yacen muertos en la nieve entre los restos de la caravana. Los caballos vagan desorientados entre los cadáveres, y los lamentos de los soldados que agonizan son rápidamente silenciados por los hombres que recorren el terreno rematando a los heridos. Algunos han partido en persecución de los esclavos huidos, y el resto se organiza para salvar lo que queda de la mercancía.

Son bandidos, salteadores de caminos de las montañas, bárbaros la mayoría.

El hombre que está frente a él con una rodilla en la nieve es también extranjero, un bárbaro del norte de piel pálida y largo cabello rubio tachonado de pequeñas trenzas. Está mirando a Combeferre, y sus ojos son los más azules que jamás ha visto.

Aquellos ojos... Combeferre ya los ha visto.

Pero eran entonces los ojos de un muchacho, y son los de un hombre ahora. Combeferre sabe quién es y lo que ha hecho, ha oído hablar de él...

Lo llaman Apolo y quizá lo sea, pues hay en su inhumana belleza algo terrible y salvaje como la tormenta.

No son bandidos, comprende, sino esclavos como él.

―Hola, romano ―le dice el bárbaro, y hay una suerte de complicidad en el brillo de su mirada―, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Un hombre con deudas jamás olvida. Él también lo recuerda.

•••

**Sena Julia. 47 a.C.**

Courfeyrac regresa a Sena Julia al comenzar la primavera.

Al divisar su villa al final del camino, no lo embarga nada parecido al júbilo que inflama los corazones de los hombres por largo tiempo arrancados del hogar. No llama hogar a aquella casa, aunque es allí donde regresa cada tantos meses sólo para volver a partir, lleno de impaciencia y desasosiego, tras pocos días de haber descansado y puesto en orden asuntos que, de otro modo, lo dejarían sumido en la indigencia y sin medio alguno de proseguir su búsqueda.

Su búsqueda infructuosa, del todo inútil, quizá sin sentido.

Nadie lo recibe en el patio cuando desmonta de su exhausto caballo, y es él mismo quien lo conduce al establo y lo abreva colmándolo de atenciones. La pobre bestia ya no es tan joven como solía ser, pero aun es un diablo incansable y galopa como el viento.

Courfeyrac entra por la cocina y la encuentra desierta, los fogones apagados, pues nadie lo espera.

Su padre murió hace un año víctima de su afección. Courfeyrac no asistió a sus funerales, y tras heredar sus propiedades y títulos, vendió la casa de sus antepasados y liberó a los esclavos, a aquellos que no habían huido ante el temor de que su nuevo señor cumpliera sus amenazas. De qué son culpables, Courfeyrac prefiere no saberlo.

Visitó a su hermana una sola vez, teniendo ella cuatro veranos y la sonrisa más dulce que las cerezas, pero desistió de llevarla con él por el bien de la niña. Valeria es su madre después de todo, ¿y qué clase de vida puede él ofrecerle?

Se despidió de ella con el corazón roto, prometiendo visitarla y traerle regalos, y se instaló con Lydia en la pequeña villa de Sena Julia, donde siempre es verano y la hierba crece con todos los colores del verde al dorado. Liberó también a los esclavos que trabajaban los viñedos, y los que quisieron quedarse lo hicieron como hombres y mujeres libres que ahora ganan su pan con su honrado trabajo. La casa, la cuida la esposa de un viejo capataz, una dulce mujer callada y devota que ha hecho de Lydia la hija que nunca tuvo, y que es feliz cosiéndole vestidos y llevándola del brazo al mercado. Allí, Lydia ha conocido al hijo de un próspero comerciante al que visita con frecuencia, siempre del brazo de su carabina para que todo se haga como es debido.

Allí supone Courfeyrac que las dos se encuentran, pues ninguna está en la casa y el silencio reina en todas partes. Hasta la fuente del jardín guarda silencio, la pila de mármol llena de hojas que amarillean en el agua estancada. Algunos pájaros cantan entre los naranjos, pero levantan el vuelo con un aleteo cuando Courfeyrac se interna entre los árboles hasta los bancos de piedra. Sobre uno de ellos encuentra un volumen de su biblioteca, y junto a él, la piel de una naranja de las que crecen en los frutales.

Courfeyrac recoge el volumen, preguntándose quién lo habrá dejado allí ya que ni el capataz ni su mujer saben leer, y Lydia a duras penas. Lo enrolla con cuidado y lo lleva a la biblioteca, donde ha hecho trasladar todos los libros de su familia pensando que a Combeferre le gustarían. Le causa felicidad pensar que algún día se sentará a leer en el jardín, que perderá la noción del tiempo y que no importará, porque tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo.

Iban a vivir allí hasta que fueran viejos.

Eso piensa Courfeyrac... cuando al entrar a la biblioteca lo ve.

Se detiene en el vano sin llegar a entrar, y desde allí lo mira sin mudar su expresión, sin parpadear siquiera. Ahora sí, piensa indiferente, ha perdido el juicio y ve sombras y fantasmas.

―Courfeyrac...

_Vete, _piensa él._ No te vayas._

Él lo está mirando a los ojos y es... no es como en su recuerdo; no tan joven, no tan dulce, aunque su voz es la misma y vuelve a llamarlo por su nombre.

Courfeyrac palidece, y el volumen resbala de sus dedos y cae al suelo a sus pies.

No es real, no puede serlo.

Un jadeo estremece su pecho cuando cae sobre sus rodillas inertes, el rostro alzado hacia el fantasma que se acerca.

_Combeferre, Combeferre..._

No se atreve a pronunciar su nombre, no en voz alta.

Él se arrodilla a su lado y Courfeyrac casi grita cuando lo toca, y baja la mirada para ver con incredulidad que él sujeta sus brazos con unas manos que recordaba más suaves, pero igual gentiles.

Sus ojos... sus ojos como el mar en calma...

―Combeferre... ―dice por fin, y su voz es un jadeo ahogado. No sabe que su rostro está arrasado en lágrimas, pero ve las de él y quiere secarlas.

Si fueran reales, lo haría sin dudarlo.

―No...

―Courfeyrac...

―No eres real, no puedes...

―Courfeyrac, soy yo. Por favor, mírame.

Courfeyrac niega y lo mira sin embargo. Si es un sueño todo aquello, entonces no quiere despertar nunca más. Dormirá allí y el mundo será mejor que ahora. Todo aquel dolor, toda la angustia... no puede dejarlos ir sin más.

―Estoy aquí, amor mío.

_Amor mío..._

―Aquí, contigo.

Entonces lo abraza y Courfeyrac, rígido entre sus brazos, los ojos fijos en la nada completa, siente contra el pecho sus latidos y no puede negarlo más. Solloza y se abraza a él como un naufrago en una tormenta, y con el pecho estremecido rompe a llorar como un niño.

―Combeferre, Combeferre...

―Sí...

―Eres tú, no me mientes...

Combeferre lo sostiene contra su pecho, acunando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos como solía hacer siempre, siempre... Ni siquiera aquel gesto lo calma ahora, mientras el dolor se aferra a su corazón como una bestia a su oscuro nido. Dos años de dolor, viviendo en la aterradora certeza de que en algún lugar él sufría, quizá deseando la muerte, quizá habiéndola encontrado tiempo ha. Huesos y cenizas, así imaginó aquel cuerpo que amó y veneró tantas noches en secreto y a escondidas.

Por su culpa, porque no pudo protegerle...

―Perdóname... ―le está diciendo, repitiéndolo una y mil veces sin saber ni lo que dice―. Perdóname, perdóname, gracias, dioses, estás aquí...

Combeferre cierra los ojos y lo abraza con más fuerza. También hay lágrimas bañando su rostro, también sus manos tienen miedo de perderle.

―Me dijeron que habías muerto ―le dice Courfeyrac, la voz temblorosa entre los dientes apretados―. Pero te he buscado, te he buscado, no he dejado de buscarte...

―Lo sé...

―Tenía que encontrarte... y al fin estás aquí. Dime... ―jadea contra su pecho―, ¿me amas todavía?

Lo oye reír, _reír,_ y aunque sea casi un sollozo, es un canto de sirenas. Courfeyrac alza la mirada para encontrar sus ojos y él une sus dos frentes, acunando en una mano su mejilla por la que ruedan libres sus lágrimas. No lo besa, no se atreve. Courfeyrac tampoco aunque siente tan cercanos sus labios, aunque el mero roce de su aliento lo estremece de formas que había olvidado.

Cinco años no pasan en vano, no fue ayer, no lo parece. Se miran a los ojos y sólo eso ya los aterra. Courfeyrac tiembla y lo siente a él temblar, con el corazón desbocado, la misma pregunta en los ojos.

_¿Eres tú... realmente?_

Despacio, casi como si pidiera permiso, Combeferre toma la mano que reposa sobre su pecho y la lleva a sus labios, y aquel pequeño beso que una vez robó el corazón de Courfeyrac, hoy restaura su fe y le devuelve la vida.

* * *

**Bueno, Eva, lo habías adivinado ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que al menos el final deje un buen sabor. Nooo, no podía matarlo. ¿De verdad me creíais tan cruel?**

**Gracias a mirambella por salvarme de mis terribles ideas. No sé qué sería de esta historia sin ti.**

**Pero no os vayais, que queda el epílogo!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Sena Julia. 47 a.C.**

Es extraño no tener que volver a partir, despertar cada día en la misma cama, arrullado por los mismos pájaros que ya conoce por su canto. Bajo el alero de la ventana las alondras han instalado sus nidos, y con la primera luz del alba se las oye aletear al salir a buscar su sustento. Los días son más cálidos conforme avanza la primavera; es la estación del hogar, del retorno, de los nuevos comienzos.

Atrás quedaron los caminos y la vida errante; atrás la prisa, la angustia y la desesperanza. Y sin embargo, persiste en el corazón de Courfeyrac su imborrable recuerdo. ¿Cómo despedirse de los viejos enemigos cuando han sido toda tu compañía? Hay algo trágico en la bendita calma que llega inesperadamente, y a veces la soledad lo llama de madrugada.

Su caballo lo recibe con enérgica impaciencia. Devora con fruición la naranja que Courfeyrac le ofrece y olisquea su mano en busca de más chucherías.

―Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad, viejo amigo? ―le dice Courfeyrac acariciando su frente.

Las naranjas y los paseos al sol parecen mejores que las interminables millas por caminos sin nombre, pero la pobre bestia fue criada para la guerra y entre cuatro paredes se siente prisionera.

Combeferre aun duerme cuando Courfeyrac regresa a la cama que abandonó. Las sábanas se enredan en su cuerpo con el recuerdo de su amor de madrugada, su espalda desnuda un lienzo para la fría luz del alba. Courfeyrac ya conoce de memoria sus cicatrices, ha aprendido a amarlas como se llega a amar cuando se odia con demasiada intensidad, pero conserva todavía el recuerdo de la primera vez que Combeferre se desnudó en su presencia.

No hicieron el amor aquella primera noche. Se abrazaron en la cama que desde entonces comparten y dejaron que la noche se desangrara gota a gota, hasta que Combeferre cerró los ojos vencido por el sueño y Courfeyrac abandonó el lecho y paseó por la casa a oscuras, se sentó en el jardín y lloró hasta que la cabeza le estalló de dolor.

Lloró por él y por sí mismo, porque quiso protegerle y no pudo, porque todas sus promesas fueron en vano.

La vida es tranquila en aquella casa, y las horas transcurren envueltas en el zumbido de las cigarras y el canto de los pájaros. Combeferre se sienta a leer en el jardín, y al contemplarlo a la sombra de los naranjos, Courfeyrac ve a la misma persona que dejó en Roma hace ya cinco años. Él sonríe cuando nota que lo observa, y su sonrisa posee la serena ternura que Courfeyrac recuerda. El descanso y el alimento han devuelto la salud a sus mejillas, pero aunque sus ojos claros brillan más que antes, hay en ellos una profundidad callada y grave que Courfeyrac no reconoce.

Él no trata de fingir que no hay secuelas, que sus cicatrices lo marcan sólo en la piel y no bajo ella. Su sueño es intranquilo y tan ligero que el menor susurro lo sobresalta, y en más de una ocasión ha despertado en plena noche agitado por sueños turbadores. Cinco años de cautiverio no transcurren sin consecuencias, pero Combeferre no se oculta ni lo niega. Han hablado mucho, y las palabras son como espinas arrancadas del corazón. Han sangrado lágrimas amargas, y las heridas ya parece que duelen menos.

Y sin embargo, hay en el corazón de Courfeyrac un doloroso vacío, y entre ellos un silencio que antes no existía. Tras las palabras que se dicen se oculta siempre lo que no se puede decir, y Courfeyrac teme que haya algo que Combeferre no se atreve a contarle, y que sea aquello que calla lo que empaña su mirada ausente.

Son muchas las noches que Courfeyrac abandona el lecho de madrugada, desvelado por las preguntas que no se atreve a formular. Quiere creer que Combeferre no nota su ausencia, pero sabe que se engaña.

La noche que llegan las primeras lluvias de mayo, Courfeyrac está bajo los arcos del jardín, viendo caer la lluvia desde los aleros. No se gira al oír pasos a su espalda, ni cuando los brazos de Combeferre lo rodean y sus labios depositan un dulce beso en su hombro. A veces, Courfeyrac se pregunta si su presencia es real y no un sueño, si no despertará para mudar su frágil espejismo de felicidad por el dolor cotidiano con el que aprendió a vivir tiempo atrás.

―Deberíamos volver a Roma ―dice Combeferre suavemente.

―Vendí la casa, ya lo sabes.

―No permanentemente. Pero te haría bien ver tu hermana y a Marius, aun no conoces a su hija. Deberías visitar la tumba de tu padre, Courfeyrac, y quedar en paz con su memoria.

―¿Cómo podría perdonarle? ¿Cómo puedes tú?

¿Por qué debería pesarle que las últimas palabras que dirigió a su padre fueran para maldecirle? ¿Por qué debería ofrecer sacrificios por su alma y pagar su viaje a la otra orilla? Allí se encontrarán algún día, malditos ambos, y sabrán si mereció la pena el precio que pagaron por su nombre.

Courfeyrac piensa mucho en Roma, en los días pasados que ya nunca volverán. Recuerda correr hacia su padre que regresaba de la guerra y alzar los bracitos para que lo subiera a su caballo. La vida solía ser sencilla, pero entonces era un niño que jugaba a ser un héroe, y Combeferre el hermano que la vida le negó. Fueron jóvenes amantes que se hablaban con la mirada, confiando su amor a ojos ciegos sin saber que los ciegos eran ellos. ¿Eran tan distintos entonces?

Pero entonces no eran libres, y soñaban con el día en que lo fueran. Soñaban con volver a Sena Julia, donde siempre era verano.

La lluvia centellea contra el velo oscuro de la noche, empapando las hojas, resbalando en las flores cerradas de los naranjos. Ellos se toman de las manos, abrazados, y tratan de llenar los pedazos que faltan.

Se llenan de besos de madrugada, en las noches que soñaron, ahora que las paredes ya no oyen. Sus cuerpos se recuerdan igual que la tierra recuerda la lluvia, y se aman despacio, sin prisa, recreándose en los paisajes de la piel y sus secretos. Suspiros nacen de los labios para morir en labios distintos, mientras los dedos se pierden entre cabellos y la cordura se pierde entre los muslos.

―Tómame.

Courfeyrac lo desea tanto. Pero no, eso se lo prohibió tiempo atrás.

―Tómame ―vuelve a pedirle Combeferre― si me deseas.

―Si es lo que tú deseas.

_Cuando seas libre, entonces sí._

Aquella noche se descubren de un modo distinto, y ya no hay secretos, todo está dicho. Courfeyrac lo toma de las manos para al fin hacerlo suyo, y lo adora, lo venera, más y más adentro hasta que todo él tiembla y se estremece. Combeferre ha girado el rostro sobre la almohada y sus mejillas lucen un rubor que Courfeyrac quiere besar. Es tan dueño de sí mismo, tan callado y sereno, pero Courfeyrac sabe pulsar las cuerdas que lo hacen decir su nombre, una plegaria entre suspiros.

_Mi amor, mi amor..._

Courfeyrac esculpe su piel, se hunde en su cuerpo con la cadencia de las olas.

_Ahora que eres libre, por fin eres mío._

Cuando baja la marea que los ha mojado de deseo, mientras la luna se oculta en el cielo, Courfeyrac lo ve dormir, profundamente aquella noche, y se atreve a rozar su frente coronada de espinas.

_Pero ojala supiera qué sueñas,_ desea. _Ojalá supiera dónde estás._

•••

Regresan a Roma aquel verano.

La hermana de Courfeyrac tiene cinco años, y dos la hija de Cosette y Marius, quienes los acogen en su casa. Es agradable reencontrar a los viejos amigos, compartir con ellos alegrías y buenas nuevas y rememorar momentos mientras las niñas juegan en el jardín.

Por las noches, la pequeña Nínive se cuela en su habitación de puntillas y se acuesta a dormir entre ellos. Está prendada de Combeferre desde el primer momento, le regala flores y cerezas y se ha propuesto conquistar su afecto desplegando todo su encanto. Courfeyrac a menudo piensa en llevarla a vivir con ellos a Sena Julia, aunque sabe que sería egoísta apartarla de su familia y de todo cuanto conoce.

A veces, Courfeyrac y Marius se sientan juntos en el balcón, igual que en los días en que habían perdido la esperanza, y contemplan desde la colina la ciudad que los vio crecer.

―No es feliz, Marius ―le confiesa Courfeyrac a su amigo―. Quisiera saber qué lo aflige, pero también lo temo.

―Combeferre te ama, cualquiera puede verlo ―lo tranquiliza él―. Pero ha sufrido tanto. Y tú también. Debéis daros tiempo.

Courfeyrac no visita la tumba de su padre pero sí la de Marcio, que murió pocas semanas después que su señor, dicen que de pena. Murió siendo un hombre libre, y al menos ese consuelo les queda.

La misma tarde, acude al censo a firmar la manumisión de Combeferre. Son sólo documentos, para ellos no valen nada, pero dicen que es legalmente libre. Así, sin ceremonias ni grandes alegrías, se cierra aquel largo capítulo de sus vidas.

Mientras regresa cruzando el bullicioso foro, Courfeyrac se detiene frente a la tribuna de los oradores_._ Las noticias hablan de victoria de César en el Ponto, de alianzas de sus enemigos en África y de conatos de rebelión en el norte, donde los esclavos amotinados siguen hostigando las rutas a Hispania y saqueando las caravanas de suministros para las legiones estacionadas en la Galia.

Es entonces cuando Courfeyrac lo comprende.

•••

―Háblame de él ―pide a Combeferre de regreso en Sena Julia.

Han salido a cabalgar aquella tarde, y están tumbados en una ladera de hierba alta y dorada por el sol. Una mariposa se ha posado en una espiga que el viento mece suavemente y Combeferre la está mirando con expresión ausente.

―¿De quién? ―pregunta alzando los ojos.

―Del hombre que te hizo libre, y que tan honda impresión te ha causado.

•••

_Se llamaba Enjolras, aunque algunos lo llamaban Apolo. Era una fuerza de la naturaleza, el ímpetu de la marea creciente, el rayo entre la hojarasca. _

_Una vez cada muchos años nacen seres como él, tocados por la gracia de los dioses para brillar con la luz de mil amaneceres. Al mirarlo, uno se preguntaba qué no habría podido hacer de haber nacido de un linaje de reyes, pero quiso el destino que fuera hijo de un pueblo de pastores y que Roma pusiera los ojos en la tierra que habitaban. Igual que él, había sido un esclavo._

_¿Qué se proponía aquel hijo de la Galia? Puede que nadie lo supiera a ciencia cierta, pero su gente lo seguía como a un cometa su estela. Todos y cada uno, y se contaban por miles, derramarían su sangre en la tierra que él pisara. _

_**Alpes septentrionales. Meses antes.**_

_Enjolras lo acompañó todo el camino hasta su campamento en las montañas. Desmontó de su caballo para caminar junto a él, y hablaron largo y tendido sobre el desarrollo de la guerra. Así supo Combeferre que Pompeyo Magno había muerto en Egipto. El curso de la guerra se había decidido en Farsalia._

_Enjolras, lejos de celebrar la caída del hombre que acabara con la última rebelión de esclavos, parecía decepcionado._

―_¿Cómo puede Roma, que se llama a sí misma República, poner su destino en manos de un solo hombre? Desterró a sus reyes hace siglos, pero ha ido a la guerra por la rivalidad de dos hombres y el vencedor erigirá un trono en el Senado. Tú eres romano. Dime, ¿tan pronto habéis olvidado?_

―_El hambre hace olvidar muchas cosas ―respondió Combeferre―, y se deja engañar con facilidad. El pueblo quiere pan, no política._

―_El pan se gana con trabajo, y el trabajo lo hacen los esclavos. Si el pueblo romano lo entendiera, nos apoyaría en lugar de temernos._

―_Eres extranjero ―le recordó Combeferre―. Puede que Roma haya olvidado a los viejos reyes, pero aun recuerda a Breno._

―_Breno también era rey. Arrasó ciudades y quemó libros, su error fue no comprender que el progreso es inevitable. Roma sería grande si fuera justa, pero se ha dejado corromper._

_Combeferre consideró sus palabras. Había mucho que leer en ellas, incluso en la superficie._

―_Hablas bien nuestra lengua ―observó―, y también conoces nuestra historia._

―_¿Te sorprende que no sea un salvaje bebedor de sangre? ―dijo Enjolras con la sombra de una sonrisa―. Tú tampoco eres corriente. Me atrevo a decir que has vivido entre la nobleza, y te encuentro camino de las canteras. Roma desperdicia lo mejor que tiene. Háblame de ti. _

•••

_El campamento se localizaba en un valle de difícil acceso, alejado de los caminos y al abrigo de los vientos helados. Muchas voces anunciaron el regreso de la pequeña expedición, y desde todas partes corrieron a recibirlos._

―_¡Enjolras, Enjolras! ―clamaban con júbilo. Parecía que viesen despuntar el sol._

_Enjolras se encargó de que se distribuyera el botín y de que se atendiera a los esclavos liberados de la caravana, y condujo a Combeferre a su propia tienda._

―_Puedes descansar aquí ―le dijo._

―_No estoy cansado ―respondió Combeferre, cuya intención era partir cuanto antes._

_Durmió dos días con sus noches, sin sueños, sin recelos ni temores que lo perturbaran. Hubiera podido dormir dos años, tal era el agotamiento de su cuerpo, y mayor el de su alma._

_Cuando despertó, fue para encontrar un rostro conocido._

_El cabello antes corto caía en suaves ondas hasta los hombros, y aunque el rostro había madurado, conservaba cierta dulzura infantil y alguna que otra peca. Combeferre no lo reconoció inmediatamente pero..._

―_Jean ―murmuró con la incredulidad tiñendo su voz. Se incorporó entre las pieles del lecho―. Jean Prouvaire._

―_Me recuerdas ―dijo el joven. Sus ojos miel estaban llenos de una honda emoción―. No sabes cómo me alegro de verte._

•••

_Jean Prouvaire había sido pescador en Delos, y en Roma un poeta en la miseria. Por su padre anciano y ciego contrajo deudas, y las deudas que lo condenaron a la esclavitud sentenciaron a su padre, que murió pobre y solo sin el hijo que fuera la luz de su vida. Jean Prouvaire lo había perdido todo, pero había encontrado un hogar y una causa, y le brillaban los ojos al hablar de libertad. Igual que a él, Enjolras lo había hecho libre. _

_Mucho tiempo atrás, tuvo en sus manos una carta que le confió un hombre anciano. La carta, se la quitaron los mismos hombres que lo despojaron de su libertad, y nunca llegó a su destino. Aquello, le confesó, había pesado en su conciencia desde entonces._

―_Nunca supe qué decía la carta ―le dijo mientras vagaban entre el laberinto de toscas tiendas hundidas bajo el peso de la nieve―, pero estaba seguro de que algo malo te había sucedido. Pude evitarte todo esto, todos estos años..._

_Combeferre negó con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Pensaba en Marcio, y en Courfeyrac, sobre todo en Courfeyrac, pero se sentía disperso, abrumado por los acontecimientos que tan bruscamente se habían precipitado._

_Era libre..._

_La idea no era tan sencilla de asimilar._

―_Nada te obligaba a hacer lo que hiciste ―dijo al joven―. Me confiaste tus obras, sé que eran importantes para ti. Siento que ya no puedas recuperarlas._

_Jean miró al cielo como hacen los soñadores y suspiró como saben los poetas. El humo de muchas hogueras se elevaba hacia las primeras estrellas de un frío atardecer plateado._

―_Nada de eso importa ya. Escribiré otras historias, otros poemas. Puede que... puede... que entre todos escribamos algo grande. Dime, ¿te quedarás con nosotros?_

•••

_Eran muchos los que decidieron quedarse; muchos hombres y mujeres, ancianos y niños. Eran campesinos, herreros y sirvientes, costureras, lavanderas, prostitutas, gente sencilla pero fuerte, endurecida por una vida de trabajo y miseria. Cada uno aportaba lo que tenía; con sus manos encallecidas habían conquistado su libertad, y piedra a piedra, habían construido sueños y esperanzas._

_El invierno había reclamado los caminos, y Combeferre hubo de esperar a que pasaran las heladas. Los días que pasó allí, ocupó el tiempo atendiendo a enfermos y heridos. Incluso en los ojos de los menos afortunados se podía ver aquella llama._

_A Jean se lo veía a menudo en compañía de gladiadores, a quienes se conocía por lucir con orgullo sus cicatrices y por sus constantes fanfarronadas. Eran un grupo extravagante, una flor entre lobos, pero el joven poeta se encontraba cómodo entre ellos y reía sus burdas bromas._

_Aquella noche, mientras caminaba entre las hogueras, Combeferre lo vio compartiendo el calor del fuego junto a sus amigos más habituales: un tracio formidable y pendenciero de vivos ojos verdes y un pelirrojo silencioso y grave que lucía en los brazos tatuajes azules. El grupo reía a grandes carcajadas y vociferaba en media docena de idiomas, pidiendo historias y canciones. Grantaire, el galo al que llamaban R, había empezado a cantar en su extraña lengua._

_Combeferre no comprendía las palabras, pero había en la inflexión de su voz y en la sencilla melodía algo que hacía enmudecer a los hombres y que sobrecogía el corazón más entero. Poco a poco, mientras las chispas de la hoguera danzaban como luciérnagas en la gélida noche, el silencio fue cayendo como un manto pesado y suave, y en cada mirada brilló una luz distinta y lejana._

―_Cantan sobre el hogar ―le explicó Enjolras, que se detuvo a su lado―, aunque muchos nunca tuvieron uno, y quienes lo tienen ya no pueden regresar._

_Aunque solía hablarle a Grantaire con dureza, aquella noche lo miraba pensativamente, como si su voz lo hubiera hechizado a él también._

―_Jean me ha dicho que quieres irte ―dijo a Combeferre. La nieve perlaba su cabello suelto sobre los hombros, enmarcando su perfil esculpido en mármol―. Acompáñame._

_Enjolras lo condujo entre las hogueras, saludando por sus nombres a quienes lo llamaban. Eran muchos, miles, demasiadas bocas que alimentar con pequeños saqueos y asaltando caravanas. Combeferre se lo hizo notar y Enjolras asintió gravemente._

―_Mantener todo esto cuesta mucho ―dijo mientras dejaban atrás las últimas tiendas para ascender por la ladera del valle―. Las caravanas de suministros son el medio, no el fin. El gobernador de Hispania tiene enemigos poderosos, y ricos, que pagan generosamente por lo que hacemos. Algunos nos pagan por respetar sus tierras, y otros por saquear las del vecino. La guerra es nuestra mejor baza: unos y otros nos utilizan a su favor, pero nuestro tiempo se agota. Con Pompeyo muerto, la guerra pronto tocará a su fin, y cuando dejen de luchar entre ellos, vendrán a por nosotros. No estamos preparados, como sin duda sabes. Podemos vencer en emboscadas y escaramuzas, pero en una verdadera batalla nos derrotarían con facilidad. _

_El sendero rocoso los condujo hasta un saliente en la ladera. Enjolras se detuvo allí, junto a las ramas bajas de un árbol marchito y endurecido por las heladas. El campamento se extendía ahora a sus pies como un manto de estrellas, cada hoguera un punto de luz en el oscuro mar de la noche. Contemplándolo con sus profundos ojos azules, Enjolras dijo:_

―_Nos ayudaría contar con alguien como tú._

―_Yo no soy un hombre de armas ―respondió Combeferre― ni tampoco un soldado._

_Enjolras lo miró entonces, y Combeferre le devolvió la mirada. Fue un intercambio silencioso que no sucedía por primera vez. Por alguna razón que Combeferre no sabía explicar, podían leerse el uno al otro con claridad meridiana._

―_Puede que me llamen bárbaro salvaje ―dijo Enjolras―, pero incluso yo sé que un ejército necesita algo más que soldados. Se requieren habilidad y conocimiento. Ningún ignorante ha hecho la guerra con éxito._

―_No me pareces un ignorante. Hiciste todo esto._

―_No lo hice solo._

―_No, pero eres tú quien lo mantiene unido. La fe es poderosa, pero es un arma de doble filo. Lo que tienes aquí es un ejército de un solo hombre. Irán hasta dónde tú los lleves, pero no más lejos. Si te matan, se acabó._

―_Entonces entiendes por qué te necesito._

_Combeferre lo comprendía, acababa de exponerlo. Sin embargo..._

―_¿Por qué yo?_

_Enjolras se encogió de hombros y se sentó sobre el tronco caído del árbol. Combeferre se sentó a su lado._

―_Soy extranjero, como bien dices. Tu pueblo no confiará en mí, pero a ti te escucharían. Puede que creas que pasas desapercibido pero no lo haces. Tienes algo que llama poderosamente la atención de las personas, y la mía. Hablas con prudencia y sabes lo que dices. Podría hablarte de todo lo que veo en ti, pero lo cierto es... que sólo lo siento. ¿Te parece absurdo lo que digo?_

―_No ―se oyó decir Combeferre, aunque no lo entendía. Hay misterios más allá de la comprensión de los hombres, preguntas cuyas respuestas sólo a los dioses les es dado conocer. _

―_Hay muchas millas entre tu hogar el mío ―dijo Enjolras contemplando el campamento―. Y sin embargo aquí estamos, por segunda vez, contra toda probabilidad. Alguien o algo te puso en mi camino, Combeferre, y a mí en el tuyo._

_La luz de las hogueras titilaba como estrellas en sus ojos. Enjolras tenía la mirada de un hombre con un propósito. En un mundo cuya historia se ha escrito con sangre, ningún arma hay más poderosa que una idea. Combeferre no estaba por encima de ella, no podía negar que estaba deslumbrado._

―_No puedo quedarme ―dijo sin embargo. Enjolras entornó los ojos._

―_Regresas junto a un hombre que se hacía llamar tu amo._

―_No espero que lo entiendas._

_La mirada de Enjolras se había tornado sombría, y a sus labios asomó un deje de desdén. Las palabras que le dijo, aquellas que Combeferre había esperado toda su vida, estuvieron llenas de profunda decepción:_

―_Eres libre. Vete a donde quieras._

•••

―Recuerdo que una vez te pregunté si eras feliz. Te pregunté dónde estarías si pudieras escoger tu vida.

La brisa acaricia los rizos de Courfeyrac con sus cálidos dedos, doblega la hierba que se mece como olas de luz. Combeferre lo mira con el dorado atardecer en los ojos, y siente el corazón pesado y dividido.

―Conoces la respuesta. Mi lugar siempre ha estado a tu lado. Sin embargo, me pregunto qué me da derecho a esta felicidad cuando hay tantos que sufren, cuando tantos morirán por la libertad que me dieron.

―Tu libertad no es tuya mientras tu corazón diga otra cosa. Una vez más, soy yo quien te tiene prisionero.

―Te amo más que a nada ―le dice Combeferre tomando su mano. Lleva en el dedo su anillo, el que él le regaló hace años―. A ti te debo la vida. No me digas que no es cierto ni me pidas que te deje.

―No lo haría aunque pudiera. Soy egoísta, lo sé, por no renunciar a ti. Siempre supe que harías grandes cosas, y por fin has encontrado tu camino. Ve si debes, pero llévame contigo.

―¿Lejos del hogar que tanto amas?

―¿Qué tengo aquí salvo a ti?

―Una vida por delante.

―Una vida contigo, amor mío, en un mundo brutal e injusto. ¿Podrías amarme mientras a nuestro alrededor todo se desmorona? Si pudieras, no serías el hombre que amo.

―Una vez dijiste que era una causa perdida ―recuerda Combeferre.

―Las causas más nobles lo son.

―¿Lucharías por ella? ¿Contra tu propio pueblo?

―Precisamente porque es mi pueblo ―dice Courfeyrac con determinación―. Roma debe abrir los ojos, de lo contrario está perdida.

Combeferre guarda silencio, la mirada fija en sus manos unidas. Son tan grandes sus palabras, y se siente tan pequeño.

―He vivido entre libros, ¿qué sé yo de la guerra?

Courfeyrac sonríe y lo mira con ternura, acercándose a él hasta casi unir sus rostros.

―Si el mundo fuera como soñamos ningún hombre sabría nada. Pero no temas, amor mío ―dice al borde de aquel beso con el sol entre sus labios―, yo te protegeré.

**FIN**

* * *

**Creo que es la primera vez que escribo "fin" en una historia larga. Y ha sido larga. Casi se cumple un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. Ahora toca despedirse y daros las gracias, mil gracias, a quienes habéis apoyado y seguido esta historia a pesar de los largos lapsus entre capítulos.**

**Gracias en especial a Mirambella por sus beteos, ¡y por no dejarme arruinar el final! Eres mi ángel de la guarda. Gracias también a Sara, has sido un soplo de aire nuevo. Sois muchas, muchos y muches, y me habéis dado más de lo que esperaba y merezco. De todo corazón, gracias.**


End file.
